Once Upon A Light
by MissJulyandDarkShadow
Summary: Once Upon A Time with a Sailor Moon twist! Emma Swan, 14 years, finds a cat who asks her to follow him in a town called "Storybrooke". The girl must defeat evil, find a princess and save her family from a Dark Curse! Now, with the ability to turn into Sailor Light, Emma must face all kind of evil. But she's not alone! Five other girls are there to fight on her side! AU
1. A Starlight is born

**An other story written by my friend and me in collab! This time, it's a crossover. The idea was my friend's, but some chapters are (partially) written by me. And the chapters my friend wrote are also edited by me, for some improvment. Enjoy!**

 **Disclamer: I own nothing. OUAT belongs to ABC/Disney and SM belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei (and DiC for the introduction part).**

* * *

 **A Starlight is born.**

 _Once upon a time, before fairy tales and modern reality existed, the worlds were watched over in the heavens by six goddesses, and their queen, Serenita. The peace ended from the arrival of the dark Queen Exitiumia.  
"First the heavens shall be mine, then the realms!" - the queen yelled.  
To conquer the heavens, Queen Exitiumia unleashed the almighty powers of the darkness!  
With the heavens on the verge of destruction, Queen Serenita's last hope was sealing the darkness away, with the eternal crystal, and the golden star wand.  
"Only this crystal and wand could seal the darkness within the vault. Never let our enemies get them or the realms are doomed. But most of all, you have to protect our dear princess goddess Selene, understand?" - the Queen said.  
"Yes."- replied her loyal cats.  
Using the last of her powers, Queen Serenita sent the goddess princess, and the five other goddesses to be reborn into the Enchanted Forest within the future. Their memories lost in time, the queen advices the cats Lux and Athena to live with the families chosen by fate to have the goddesses reborn, and keep the princess safe. And so, our story begins.  
_  
 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
Prince Charming race his horse into the forest, were it began to snow. He then sees the seven dwarves, knelt to Snow White's glass coffin.

"You're too late…" – said the dwarf named Doc.

"No…!" – yelled Prince Charming in despair, watching his love lying dead – "I need to say goodbye…"

Once the dwarves opened the coffin, Charming gaves Snow White a good-bye kiss. When their lips touched, the curse was broken, and Snow White awoke.

"Charming…" – she whispered – "You found me…"

"Always." – replied the prince, full of happiness that she was alive.

Months later, they married in front of their kingdoms. But the happy event was ruined by the Evil Queen.

"Sorry, I'm late."

She approached the couple and Snow White grabbed her husband's sword, yelling:

"We won't let you ruin our wedding!"

"But I didn't come to ruin anything. I came to give you a wedding gift." – Queen Regina said, with a evil smile – "My gift is this happy day. Tomorrow, my real work will begin! Everything you love will be taken away! Your suffering will rise my victory! I shall destroy your happiness! And it's the last thing I will do."

As the Evil Queen turned around and walked to the exit doors, Prince Charming threw his sword at her, only for her to disappear in a black cloud of purple smoke.

 **Land without Magic  
**  
"Wow Sailor R did it again."- Emma Swan, a runaway youth, said seeing the newspaper she couldn't afford about Sailor R. She sighed, and continued walking, with only her backpack, until she saw a black cat struggling with a bandage on its head.  
"Oh, let me help you." Emma said as she carefully peel it off, showing a star on the cat's head.

"Wow, I've never seen a cat with a star on its head before."- Emma said.  
"That's because I'm the only one with it." - the cat replied, creeping Emma out.  
"A talking cat?!"- Emma gasped in surprise, thinking she may be hallucinating.  
"My name is Lux. I was searching for you, Emma. Fourteen years ago, I was sent to this world along with you and five other babies, by your mother, to save you from a dark curse." - Lux explained to Emma.

Emma still was amazed by the fact that cat was talking. Then, when the cat mentioned her mother, who she never knew, she couldn't prevent from a gasp of shock. Then, after a short moment, Emma asked:  
"My mother…? Do you know where my family is?"  
"Yes, within a town called Storybrooke." - Lux replied.

Lux swiped Emma's crystal, which she was wearing on her neck for fourteen years, awakening its power by turning it into a brooch. Emma rubbed it slightly, not understanding why the cat transformed her crystal, and once again shocked by seeing a cat using… magic..?  
"This gives you the ability to become the hero Sailor Light. Your duty is to fight evil and protect our princess, Selene. But I advise not using the brooch till we reach Storybrooke." - Lux explained to Emma, as she nodded.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
Months later, Snow gave birth to her daughter she named Emma.

"Emma… she's beautiful… But the curse… Regina told she'll take everything we love. What will happen to her?" – said Snow, with the sadness evident in her voice.

"We will find a way to save her, Snow." – Charming tried to comfort his wife.

At that moment, the cat Lux arrived in the room from the window.

"Go away, cat! I'm with a newborn here!" – Snow yelled, about to get rid of him by throwing a pillow. But at that moment, the unexpected stopped her from doing so.

"I came here to talk about Emma."

"Did you just… talk..?" – Snow White asked full of shock.

"Yes." – he simply said – "It happens that Emma, along with five other babies, is born from fate to fight great evil and protect our princess Selene."

The husband and wife looked at each other, confused. They had lots of questions, about what the cat just said, but then, Lux said something which truly mattered for them:

"The only way to protect them from that curse is…" – Lux made a pause, noticing hope starting to appear on their faces – "… to send them in another realm." – the cat finished with a little discomfort, knowing what this meant for the parents.

The look on the parents' faces changed, and Snow asked: "You mean… I have to… _leave my child?_ "

"I'm sorry. But there's no other way." – Lux said, feeling sorry for the mother.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
Emma, with Lux on her shoulder, arrived at a sign "Welcome to Storybrooke".

"So, there it is… Storybrooke…" – Emma said with nervousness.

"Let's enter the town." – said Lux simply.

As they entered, Emma felt something, so she paused her walk.

"That's weird… Now we're in the town, I feel something strange… I can't put words on it." – Emma said, expecting some explanation from the cat.

"I feel it too Emma. There's a disturbance of darkness and light."

As she continued her walk in the town, observing it with the people, she noticed a woman with half-long black hair, and dressed with style. Looking at her a little, Emma could tell that the woman was (or at least could be) a mayor. She shared that thought with Lux, to which he replied:  
"I sense something disturbing about her. I think it's best to stay away from her."

Emma nodded and moved further. The mayor, named Regina Mills, noticed the girl that she never saw in her town before and thought that she, and the cat, seemed familiar to her.  
They entered an alleyway, where they couldn't be seen, Lux explained to the teen:

"Good, no one can see us there. It's time to test your powers, Emma. To transform into Sailor Light, you must say 'Light Prism Power'."  
"LIGHT PRISM POWER!"- Emma yelled, as her brooch glowed, eventually transforming her into Sailor Light.

Her sailor suit was almost all white. The sailor collar, the ribbons on her chest and on her back was very light yellow. The brooch was still there, on the middle of her chest ribbon. Emma also was wearing a white necklace (made with ribbon) on her neck, with a golden heart on the middle, white heart earrings and finally, a golden tiara with a white jewel on its middle. She also had long white boots, which arrived to her knees.  
"Wow! I look just like Sailor R!" - Emma exclaimed, looking at herself. Then, she grabbed her forehead, saying:

"I have that weird feeling again…"

"There must be evil somewhere! Follow your instincts, Emma!"

She and Lux headed a jewelry store and saw there an unconscious woman on the floor, along with a teenage being strangled by a demoniac woman, who wasn't even human at all.

"Let… me… go… monster…" – the teen girl said, feeling her breath taken away.

"You wish! Ha ha ha!" – laughed the monster woman, struggling the girl harder.  
"I demand you stop your dark powers."- Emma yelled to the demon, staying at the front doors.  
"Who are you suppose to be little brat." - the demon said, turning its head in her direction.  
"I am Sailor Light, and on the name of the light I shall punish you!" – Sailor Light said with most pride in her voice.  
"Well, you could see more light in HELL!" - the demon said throwing the girl away, and approaching dangerously Sailor Light.  
Emma had hard to fight, since she had no experience, and the monster was very fast and strong. Sailor Light was almost desperate, mumbling to herself: "What am I supposed to do…?"

The monster was about to hit her strongly with its claws, until a dart-like rose stabbed its hand.  
"Who dares to interfere!?"- the demon shouted angrily.  
Emma looked up, seeing a man in a tuxedo with a mask.  
"I am Tuxedo Mask! Sailor Light, you have to use your ultimate weapon!"  
"Use the light tiara. It's the a weapon to use against the darkness." - Lux explained.  
Emma took the tiara off her head, and threw it at the demon, yelling: "Light Tiara Magic!"

Once the tiara hit the demon, the monster was destroyed and turned into nothingness.  
"Good job, Sailor Light!" – said Lux. Then, he added: "That Tuxedo Mask is gone… are you ok, Emma?"

Emma, who already returned to her normal form, replied: "I'm so tired…"  
"I suggest you stay at the hotel nearby." – the cat said.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**

The dark curse has arrived, and the five infants, each with a crystal hanging on their necks, were brought to the castle, and put on a magical seal in the order. Two cats were waiting for the last baby to be placed. Snow White entered the room, with Emma in her arms.

"The curse is coming, it's time now." – Lux said.

"Place her on the last symbol." – said Athena, the other (white) cat.

Snow put Emma, and her crystal on the last symbol, whispering with tears rolling from her eyes: "Goodbye, Emma…"

Feeling very sorry, the cats tried to reassure the mother as much as possible.

"The day we meet again will mean that family reunion shall come soon." – said Lux.

"And trust us, Snow White, that day WILL come." – finished Athena.

Those were the last words before the infants, Lux and Athena were covered in glowing orbs of light and sent to the other world. Snow White looked at the window, seeing the purple smoke approach the castle. Before she was consumed by the Dark Curse, Snow White thought: "The curse… the beginning of our suffers and Regina's victory… But I know that the curse also has an end, because Emma and others _will_ come back."

 **Storybrooke  
**  
Emma arrived at the hotel named "Granny's Bed & Breakfast", to ask for a room.

"Hello. I would like to stay a night here."

"Really? We rarely have strangers here…" – said Granny quite excited to finally have a client, for the first time in… well… for as long she remembered – "So, what's your name, miss?"

"Emma Swan."

"Emma!" – exclaimed a voice behind her.

The girl turned to face him. The man continued: "What a pretty name."

"Thanks…"

"Take. Everything's here." – said Granny, holding money to the man.

"Perfect." – said the man, taking the rent. Then, turning to Emma again, he said: "Enjoy your stay, Emma."

As he left, Emma asked: "Who was that?"

"Mr Gold. He's the owner of… everything in the town. Well, there's your key. Welcome to Storybrooke."

"Thanks."

As Emma took the key, the clock tower (which always stayed at 8:15) moved for the first time in 14 years.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter (Storybrooke parts) is very similar to the SM first episode. But don't worry, the story isn't just a copy of the anime.**

 **Since Emma is a teenager, she looks like Abby Ross, of course. If you're wondering how Queen Serenita looks like, imagine her as Jennifer Morrison with silver hair. Her dress is like Queen Serenity's from SM (but instead of crescent moon, it's a star).**

 **Oh, and Lux is a male, and Athéna is female. ^_^**


	2. Courage and Kindness

**Hey! This is chapter two! A new scout is introduced! Not much changes were made in the EF part, since well... the backstories are quite the same for the Chosen One's parents as in the canon tv show. The chapter was written by my friend but is edited and improved (added dialogues, more descriptions, emotions describe...) by me.**

 **Disclamer: I own nothing. All rights go to ABC/Disney and Naoko Takeuchi/Toei.**

* * *

 **Courage and Kindness**

 **Unknown location  
**  
"So you have failed me?"- Queen Exitumia said irritated to Asorao, one of her generals.  
"Yes, my queen. One of the chosen six's powers has began to awake. Soon, the other five powers will awake too." – Asorao, on his knee, replied to his queen.  
"Oracle! Tell me about the next chosen!"- Exitumia demanded, as the oracle appeared.  
"The second, born as pure as the ocean, will awaken as the waves move her to destiny."- the oracle predicted, then he disappeared again.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
Cinderella was brushing the ground with a broom as she watched her stepmother and stepsisters go to the ball. She sighed and thought: "I wish I could go to the ball…"

Short moment after, a fairy appeared telling her that she could go to the ball, and introduced herself as her fairy godmother.

"But… my stepmother forbid me to go…"

"Your stepmother doesn't have this." – said Fairy Godmother showing her wand – "This wand has the power to take you to the ball, to your prince and your hap…"

She didn't have the time to finish her sentence, she suddenly exploded in front of Cinderella. Rumplestiltskin appeared, took the wand and addressing to Cinderella, said:

"You should thank me. I just saved you from her. This wand is pure evil."

"She was about to improve my life…" – protested Cinderella, confused by the events.

"I can do this for you. But magic always comes with a price."

"Please, get me out of there, Mr…?"

"Rumplestiltskin! Yes, I will. But in exchange, you must give me something in the future. Do we have a deal?"- the Dark One asked.

"Yes, thank you." – Cinderella hurried to say.

Rumplestiltskin made Cinderella sign a contract, and then used magic to give her a new dress and glass slippers.

"Glass slippers..?" – asked Cinderella.

"Every story needs something memorable. Now go, but make sure to watch the clock."

 **Storybrooke  
**  
Emma was asleep until she started to awake, and awkwardly fell on the floor in process. Lux, who woke up earlier, said:

"Glad you're awake, Emma. Get up, we have business today."

Emma looked at Lux, rubbing her head in pain, with a questioning look on her face.

"We need to find the next sailor senshi." – poursuied Lux – "I sense like she could be in danger."

"Alright…" – agreed Emma, still rubbing her head.

Outside the town, a runaway teen dressed in a light blue shirt and skirt, named Alexandra arrived at the Storybrooke sign.

"Storybrooke… sounds nice." – she said to herself – "Well, it can't be worse than the foster home in Rhode Island, where I was constantly bullied by everyone."

She looked at the crystal she was wearing for 14 years now, and sighed sadly.

"I hope my life will be better from now…"

 **Enchanted Forest**

Cinderella and Thomas wed, and a ball was made in honor of the newlyweds. Snow White and Charming arrived at their wedding, and expressed their congratulations.

"Congratulations, Thomas and Ella!" – said Prince Charming to the just married couple.

"Thank you. I'm glad to see you here, James and Snow White." – replied Thomas with a smile.

"Ella, you give inspiration." – said Snow White honestly.

"I did nothing but to get married…" – replied Cinderella.

"You showed us that everyone can change his life. Your story gave us all courage and hope. I am proud of you." – Snow White concluded with a smile, walking away.

Then, Rumplestiltskin appeared in front of Cinderella, saying: "And I'm proud of you too."

"What are you doing here?" – asked Cinderella with as much calm as she could manage.

"To see if you got everything you wanted." – said the Dark One.

Understanding that he came to tell the price for all she got, Cinderella asked what the price was. But what he said was something she didn't expect at all.

"What I want, you don't have it yet. But it'll come soon. I want your _firstborn child_."

Sometime later, when Cinderella found out she was pregnant, packed her things. Thomas entered their bedroom got confused by her actions.

"Ella? What's going on? Why are you packing..?"

"Thomas… there's something… I'm pregnant."

Thomas got excited, and said: "But that's wonderful!"

Looking at his wife's sad expression, he asked: "Why are you upset?"

"I didn't tell you everything about how we met…" – started Cinderella.

She explained everything and told about the deal she made with Rumplestiltskin. Thomas was shocked to hear that the price asked by the Dark One was nothing else than their firstborn.

"I'm so sorry…" – Ella said sobbing – "Now I'll lose my baby… and you…"

"Ella… we will find a way to prevent the Dark One from taking our child… I promise." – said Thomas taking his wife's hands in his own.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
Emma, with Lux on her shoulder, bumped accidently into Alexandra, who was walking from the opposite direction. Both girls fell on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching…!" – Emma hurried to apologize – "Are you ok?"

"Don't apologize, I wasn't watching either." – responded Alexandra embarrassed.

Both girls stood up, and Emma asked: "So, I'm Emma. And you?"

"My name's Alexandra."

"Oh, and this is my cat Lux." – said Emma, pointing on the cat who repositioned himself back on her shoulder.

"He's cute! Hello Lux!" – said Alex with a bright smile and a little hand-wave.

Looking briefly at the girl she just met, Emma asked seriously:

"Alex… you're a runaway, right?"

"How did you guess…?" – asked Alex nervously.

To this, Emma pointed Alex's bag, which was open and still on the ground.

"I'm a runaway too, and the content of your bag is relevant."

"I ran away from my foster home because everyone bullied me constantly…"

While she was saying that, the girl avoided eye contact and didn't know what to do with her hands.

"Oh… that's sad…"

Emma knew by experience that the foster family life wasn't something positive, that's why she couldn't say more, expecting close that conversation which was uncomfortable for Alex (and for herself too). At that moment, Lux "pssted" in Emma's ear, and whispered:

"I sense that… Alex is a sailor senshi."

The teen didn't have time to react to those words, since at that same moment, she heard a scream. Both girls decided to run to its source.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
Cinderella now close to the end of her pregnancy, called Rumplestiltskin. When he appeared, he said:

"I heard you want to see me, dearie."

"Yes, I do. It's about our deal… I'm… going to have twins. That's why I came to ask… for an other deal."

"You want to give them both? Why?" – Rumple asked with interest and some excitement.

Ella explained that the lands of her kingdom are poor, and she and her husband can hardly to feed their people. She can have other children later, but make lands fertile is not in her power. Then, she gave him a quill.

"That's a beautiful quill… where is it from?" – Rumple asked.

"From my castle."

"The only way to stop me is by magic. However, magic always comes with a price. I hope you remember that." – the Dark One warned the woman.

"I'm not trying to stop you. Sign the contract, please."

As Rumple signed the contract, he became paralyzed. Cinderella called for her husband, who arrived with Charming, and both men locked him up.

Cinderella and Thomas were relieved, now that there was no threat from the Dark One.

"I'm so happy. I really thought I would return to my old life…" – said Ella.

"See? I told you that all would be ok."

Suddenly, Cinderella felt a little pain. Thomas got up, to go get some water for her. Moments later, the pain was gone and Ella called for Thomas, but he didn't come. She looked around, and saw that he was actually missing. Ella understood that Rumple had something to do with it, and confronted him about that.

"What have you done? Where's Thomas?"

"Magic always comes with a price. You didn't pay yours for our former deal, and now he's gone. You'll never see him again!"

 **Storybrooke  
**  
Emma, Lux and Alexandra arrived at the source of the scream they heard before, and they saw a woman named Ashley Boyd attacked by a monster.

"Aaargh! _**That**_ 's a monster!" – gasped Emma.

"Oh Gosh! The woman needs help!" – yelled Alex, full of concern for the monster's victim.

There was one thing which could be done. Emma shouted:

"Light Prism Power!"

The brooch released its power, and Emma became Sailor Light.

"Let that woman go, monster! I am Sailor Light! And in the name of the light, I'll punish you!"

Alex watched amazed at the super heroine next to her. With a tinly smile, she almost whispered:

"Emma..? Waw… unbelievable…"

The monster approached Sailor Light. She was about to grab her tiara and throw it on the monster, but she had no time to do so. The monster hit her with his long claws, which made Sailor Light bleed.

"Emma!" – yelled Alex in horror.

"Alex, you can save her!" – said Lux, jumping on the girl's shoulder.

Alex was surprised to see the cat talk, but there was no time to focus on it too long. She had to save Emma first, the questions can be asked later. Lux turned Alexandra's crystal into a blue sparkly pen. Alex looked at the cat and the pen confused, until Lux explained:

"It gives you the power to transform if you yell 'Aqua Prism Power'".  
Without waiting more, Alex hold the pen firmly in her hand, and shouted:  
"Aqua Prism Power!"

At those words, Alexandra transformed into Sailor Aqua. She looked at herself; she truly was surprised of her appearance. Her sailor suit was similar to Emma's. Only, her collar and skirt were blue. The ribbon on her chest and on her back was blue turquoise. She looked at her feet and was surprised to see glass slippers.

"Now, you are Sailor Aqua." – explained Lux.

Alex went quickly to Emma and knelt before her.

"Emma! Don't worry, you'll be alright. Aquatic Heal."

Once she said that, Sailor Light's wounds were healed. The demon was once again coming in their direction and was about to hit them both, but suddenly, Tuxedo Mask appeared behind him.

"That's wrong to attack ladies! You rather fight against a man!" – shouted Tuxedo Mask.

This distracted the monster and bought enough time for Alexandra to use her ultimate technique.  
"Aquatic Bubble Blast!" - Alexandra yelled, shooting bubbles at the demon.

The bubbles bowled up on impact like real bombs and the demon was destroyed in the explosion.

Sailor Light looked around her, she was relieved that the monster was dead, but noticed that Tuxedo Mask was gone once again.

"Let's go now." – Emma said to Alex, who had knelt before Ashley Boyd, still unconscious.

"I must heal her first!" – protested Sailor Aqua – "Aquatic Heal!"

Both girls returned to normal, and went out the street corner. Alex was still worried for the woman, but Emma tried to reassure her that she'll be fine and insisted on the fact that they really had to go. The girls made only several steps, that they heard Mr Gold's voice behind them:

"Sailor Light and Sailor Aqua… interesting codenames, don't you think?"

"Mr Gold…? You saw us transform?!" – Emma asked with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Indeed." – Mr Gold replied.

Lux felt that he was covered with sweat, Emma and Alex had nervous expressions on their faces.

"On no… It's supposed to be a secret!" – shouted Emma.

"Please… don't tell anybody!" – pleaded Alex.

"Girls, if our secret is revealed, we're in trouble…" – said Lux.

Mr Gold addressed the girls, with his most calm attitude.

"Your secret will be safe." – he paused one moment – "If in exchange, you'll help me with something someday, when I'll ask. Deal?"

Emma and Alexandra exchanged glances.

"Our secret is too much important to keep, so…"

"Totally agree, Emma."

Then, both teenagers looked in Mr Gold's eyes, saying in the same time: "Deal."

"You made the right decision, dearies."

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
Cinderella gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, who she named Alexandra. As she heard little Alexandra's baby noises, she sat in a rocking chair with her baby in the arms. After a while, a guard arrived in the nursery, and told to Cinderella:

"Your Highness… It's time…"

"Oh… right… thanks."

She learned a few days ago that her daughter had to be sent with five other girls, to be protected and save them all later, from the Dark Curse. It was now her last moments with her baby, and she spoke to Alexandra hoping she would remember her words.  
"I want to tell you a secret that will see you through all the trials that life can offer. Have courage, and be kind. Alexandra, you have more kindness in your little finger than most people possess in their whole body... Where there is kindness, there is goodness. And where there is goodness, there is magic."  
Cinderella then stood up, and left the nursery holding Alex for the last time.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, the last speech was a quote from Cinderella 2015 movie. From the next chap, the Chosen Ones will be OCs. Oh, and Alex looks like Lily James.**

 **Reviews would be nice.**


	3. The flames of a crucial past

**Finally, the chapter three! An other girl is introduced, and I guarantee you'll like who's daughter she is! :)** **The chapter was written by my friend, improved (more detailed narration, more dialogues...) by me.**

 **Disclamer: I own nothing, OUAT belongs to ABC/Disney and Sailor Moon to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei.**

* * *

 **The flames of a crucial past.**

 **Unknown location  
**  
"So you failed me once more Asorao!" - Queen Exitumia scolded at him.  
"The second chosen has already awaken, and they get stronger as they awake." - Asorao tried to explain himself to Queen Exitumia.  
"Silence you useless worm! This is your final chance to redeem yourself, or you'll be nothing but ashes, is that clear?!" – the queen yelled at him.  
"Yes, my Queen."- said Asorao with fear her, until Forzer appeared.  
"I might do better than him."- said Forzer.  
Then, Queen Exitumia turned in the Oracle's direction, saying:  
"Oracle, tell me of the next chosen child!"  
Oracle appeared in front of her, and said:  
"A child born from the flames of hate will battle the darkness, and destroy it with flames."  
"Perfect." - Queen Exitumia said

 **Storybrooke  
**  
"So… if what you say is true… my mum is Snow White, and Alexandra's mother is Cinderella?" -Emma asked Lux with a little disbelief in her tone.

"Yes. But they are cursed, so they don't remember their past." – Lux answered.  
"And the only way to break the curse is to find other chosens?" - Alexandria asked, to which Lux nodded.  
Danielle, with only a knapsack, entered Storybrooke after running away from a nuns' home. She sighed feeling tired from walking and entered Granny's diner.  
"Is that another runaway?" - Emma asked to Alexandra as she saw her.  
"According to the look of her clothes, it seems like she is." - Alexandria said.

The fact was that the brunette was wearing a red (but a little bit de-colored) T-shirt and an obviously used jeans.

As Danielle made her order, she unintentionally got in Regina's way.

"Can't you watch where you're going?!" – Regina shouted.

"Hey, I can't look all the sides when I walk, you know!" – Danielle shouted in return.

"You little… I must inform you I'm the mayor of this town, and you must show me much more respect!"

"I'm not scared, you're a person like everyone! You could have watched your way too!" – the teen replied, crossing her arms on her chest.  
Regina just grunted, and left as Emma & Alexandra watched in surprise. The runaway noticed the two blondes just staring at her.  
"What do you two want?"- Danielle asked them, with some annoyance.  
"We're just surprised you stood up for yourself at the mayor." - Emma explained.

Danielle relaxed a bit.

"So, what's your name? I'm Emma and she's Alex."

"I'm Danielle."

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
The Evil Queen teleported back to her castle, as Prince Charming tried to kill her by throwing his sword. The Magic Mirror asked:

"What are you going to do, Your Majesty?"

"I'm going to cast the Dark Curse!" – the Evil Queen explained, much to the surprise of her servant and the Magic Mirror. Then, she went to the Forbidden Fortress to see Maleficent, and the two briefly spar verbally, before Regina said:

"We both know why I'm here, Maleficent. I want my Dark Curse back."  
But Maleficent protested to this:

"I'm sorry, Regina. But we already made our exchange. It's mine now."

"Your sleeping curse was useless. Plus, I know that the curse is hidden in the orb on your staff."

"It's contained here for a good reason. I mean, we are good fairies compared to the one who gave it to you." - pointed out Maleficent.

But the Evil Queen didn't want to leave it to Maleficent that easily. She then, summoned one of her magical forces, a fireball from the fireplace. Maleficent fought back, as the Evil Queen animated all of the weapons, and threw it all at Maleficent's pet, a black unicorn.  
The mistress protected her pet, but the Evil Queen bound her to the wall, with the metal from the chandelier. She then took the staff, smashing the orb to retrieve the curse.

"You see, my dear Maleficent, love is weakness."

"What are you waiting for to kill me?"

"Why would I kill you? You're my only friend."

"That curse will create a void within you, Regina. A void that you won't be able to fill." – Maleficent warned her.

The Evil Queen replied that she accepts that and leaved the fortress with the curse.  
Later, the Evil Queen meets with the other dark forces of the land.

"Today, is the day when we'll finally emerge triumphant!"

"Will we be happy?" – asked one witch.

"I guarantee. But I need a lock of hair from the darkest souls of the land." – said Regina.

At her gesture, the trees around them animated, surrounding them. They each contributed a lock, and the Evil Queen caused the limbs to withdraw.  
She then took out the final ingredient: the heart of her prized steed from her childhood. She unleashed the Dark Curse, and a column of magical smoke swirled up into the air, as the others looked on, but then it disappeared. A gnome laughed at the Evil Queen for her failure. To this, full of anger and frustration, she transformed him into a stone statue.

 **Storybrooke  
**

As Regina admired her apple tree, a man looking like a newspaper writer arrived.

"Mayor Mills? Good afternoon. I am a newspaper writer and I wanted to interview you about the recent events in the town. I mean, about attacks and those mysterious heroines. I hope a few questions won't bother you, Madam Mayor?"

Even thought she couldn't explain the last events even to herself, she had to keep the image of a good mayor, and with a smile said:

"No, of course not. Come in."

As she reluctantly accepted, the man gave an evil smile, which Regina didn't notice, and said:

"Thank you for your time, Mayor Mills."  
Meanwhile, Emma, Alex, Danielle and Lux were on the main street. Emma asked:

"So Danielle, why did you run away?"

"You see, I was raised in a catholic orphanage. It was managed by nuns. I quite often lose my temper, and they didn't like it. My behavior wasn't the one they all expect from orphans. So, they had enough and wanted to transfer me somewhere else." – after a short pause, she added – "I heard them talking about it, about me. It wasn't much positive."

"Ouch. I'm sorry." – said Emma.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Lux talked:

"But now that you found them, you won't be alone."

"Aaaargh! Lux..!" – shouted Emma.

"You aren't supposed to talk to people…" – said Alexandra with a gasp.

"What..? This cat is… _talking_?!" – said Danielle, the shock evident on her face.

"Yes, he's special… But he wasn't supposed to…"

But Emma was cut off by Lux, who said:

"Yes, I was supposed to, Emma. She's like you, and not only because she's a runaway."

"You mean she's…?" – said Alex surprised.

Lux only turned his head in Danielle's direction, saying:

"I can sense a strong power in you, Danielle."  
"You do?"- Danielle asked as Lux took Danielle's crystal, and turned it into a pen, like Alexandra's only it was red.  
"What are you expecting from me by turning it into a pen?" – she asked a bit sarcastic.

"You'll need it sooner than you think." – Lux replied simply.

Suddenly, Emma brought her hand to her forehead, frowning a little. Lux looked at her worried:

"Emma..?"  
"Did any of you feel that?"- Emma asked.

"Now that you pointed it out… yes, I feel it too." – answered the cat - "It's coming from the mayor's house! A darkness stronger than the last two we dealt with. We have to becareful"

At those words, the team rushed to the mayor's house.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
The Evil Queen arrived at Rumplestiltskin's cell.

"What did bring you here, dearie?" – asked the Dark One.

"The curse didn't work! What did I do wrong?"

"I'll tell you. But in exchange, during the curse, you'll do any of my requests, if I say… 'please'!"

"Deal. Now, tell me." – the Evil Queen said.

"To activate the curse, you have to sacrifice a heart."

"But I did! I sacrificed the heart of my prized steed."

"A horse?!" – yelled Rumplestiltskin – "You really thought a heart of a horse would be enough? You have to sacrifice the heart of the thing you love the most!"

The Evil Queen, with anger and some pain, shouted:

"The two things I loved the most, I lost it because of Snow White!"

"Are you sure there's _nothing else_ you love the most…? I think you should stop wasting time and… you should _kill it_." – Rumple said, as Regina tried to keep her face from showing any sign of pain.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
As the four arrived; they saw a man draining Regina's dark energy. Emma and Alex didn't waste time and transformed into Sailor Light and Sailor Aqua.

"Stop it right now! We are the Chosen Ones! I am Sailor Light…" – Emma started the speech.

"…and I am Sailor Aqua! In the name of the light…"

"…we will punish you!"

At that moment, Asorao turned around to face his enemies and spoke:

"The Chosen Ones… I expected that you would come…"

Then, he threw the half drain but weakened mayor at a glass cabinet, causing girls to gasp:

"Are you crazy?!" – shouted Alex.

"And who are you?!" – yelled Emma.

The man stood proudly, and introduced himself:

"I am Asorao! The Ice General of Darkness!"

But girls showed no sign of being impressed. Sailor Ligh was about to throw her tiara and Alex about to attack Asorao with her bubbles, but before they could do so, he began to freeze them.

"If you think I'll let you defeat me that easily, you're wrong!"

Girls couldn't move, the very low temperature was very painful. Emma couldn't suppress a remark, saying that it hurt as hell. Lux looked horrified at Sailor Light and Sailor Aqua's situation.

"You can nothing against me! After I freeze you, I'll bring you both to Queen Exitiumia!"

At that same moment, a flash appeared in Danielle's mind. She saw Regina holding someone in her arms smiling. _"What..? What was this vision..?"_ \- Danielle thought to herself as she felt her powers awaken.  
"Danielle! Yell 'Fire Prism Power'!" - Lux shouted as Danielle nodded.  
The girl held her pen in the air, yelling loudly:

"Fire Prism! Power!"

At that moment, she turned into Sailor Fire. The collar, skirt, long boots and gem of her tiara were red, while the ribbons on the front and back were orange. She was also wearing red earrings, with additional piercings (in the ears).  
 _"The third chosen has awaken."_ \- Asorao thought in anger, seeing Sailor Fire.  
"I am Sailor Fire! Surrender to the flames or be incinerated!" - Sailor Fire said to Asorao.  
"We'll see about that!"

Asorao shot ice at her, but the heat radiating from Danielle melted it, along with Sailor Light and Sailor Aqua's icy prisons. Alex and Emma looked each other, relieved that they were free.

"I'm glad you're alright." – said Lux – "Now, finish him!"  
"Light Tiara Magic!"- Sailor Light yelled throwing her tiara and hurting Asorao, which immobilized him for a moment. Danielle prepared the final blow.  
"Spiral Flames!"- She yelled, sending the flames at Asorao, incinerating him into ashes for good.  
Then, remembering the mayor lying on the floor, Danielle looked in her direction and said:  
"Is she ok?"

To those words, Alexandra knelt before Regina and healed her injuries with 'Aquatic Heal'.

Regina half-unconscious saw Danielle standing in front of her one last time, before she passed out.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**

The Evil Queen returned to her castle, and the Magic Mirror asked what happened. But she ignored him. So, the Valet asked if she learned what she needed to know. The Evil Queen confessed:

"I must take the heart of the one I love the most."

Realization of what this meant hit the Valet.

"Me..?"

"Daddy, I don't know what to do." – Regina said, on the edge of crying.

"My dear… Please, you don't have to do this. Leave all in the past, you don't need this curse."

"But I can't! What Snow White took away from me, what she did… it makes me suffer. She must be punished."

"You can start everything over again, we can have a new life." – the Valet suggested.

"But if I do, all my work will be lost! My power will disappear, and others will think that I'm nothing." – explained Regina to her father.

"Power is taunting… but so is love. You can find it again."

At these words, he hugged her, saying they can find happiness together. However, the choice is hers. The Evil Queen cries and then says:

"You're right. I can be happy."

Her father looked at her with hope, but then, she added:

"But not here."

And she stabbed him in the heart, as he stared at her in shock. As he collapsed to the ground, the Evil Queen said, with tears:

"I'm sorry…"

 **Storybrooke  
**  
After returning to normal and leaving the mayor's house, Danielle told to others about her vision: "That's strange… There was something about Regina which made my powers awake…"

Alexandra then said, suggesting:

"You might have a connection with Regina."

They continued their walk, headed back to Granny's. Suddenly, Emma stopped and look at the sky. "What's wrong, Emma?" – Lux asked.  
"That name, 'Exitumia'… it sounds familiar to me."- Emma said pensive, before they walked to catch up Alexandra and Danielle.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
The Evil Queen threw her father's heart into the fire, activating the Dark Curse. It expanded throughout the kingdom, and then she headed to a tombstone laying a flower.  
"Mommy finally enacted the curse. Your death isn't in vain." - the Evil Queen said, as the tombstone reveals the name 'Danielle'.

 **Storybrooke**

The next morning, Regina awoke from her unconsciousness, not remembering well what happened a few hours ago. Her thought derived to the girl she met the day before: "That girl from 'Granny's Diner'… It's strange, but… I feel sort of a… connection with her… Why?" After a moment of thinking, Regina decided not to bother about it, and she headed to her office.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews would be nice. If you're wondering, Danielle looks like Lily Collins.**


	4. Chaotic party

**Here we go, the chapter 4! Basically, this chapter was VERY short (like 1 Word page), which was written by my friend. But I enjoyed re-working it all. So, I made the Storybrooke part much longer than it was, with interactions between characters, descriptions of some scènes (which weren't there before) and I wrote all the EF part (my friend didn't write the EF, don't ask me why). And, basically the chapter idea (the concept of the party at Mr and Mrs Nolan's house) was mine. So... you could tell I did all the work (lol).**

 **Disclamer: I own nothing, OUAT belongs to ABC/Disney and Sailor Moon to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei.**

* * *

 **Chaotic Party**

 **Unknown Location  
**  
"It seems like the useless worm perished by the third chosen. I think it's time to see how you will do, Forzer." - Queen Exitumia said, as Forzer appeared in front of her.  
"As a requested my queen, allow me to secretly live among the humans to gather information about the chosen six, while I continue to gather energy from the humans."- the general requested to the Queen.  
"You have my approval."- Queen Exiumia replied.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Prince James just defeated a very strong soldier, considered as invincible. His father, King Georges and King Midas looked at him, impressed. They were discussing an arrangement between their kingdoms. King Midas' kingdom was under the threat of a dragon, which had to be defeated. On the other hand, King Georges' kingdom needed gold. They agreed that Prince James would kill the dragon, and in exchange his kingdom would get gold. Both kings retreated, to discuss details. At that moment, the soldier everyone thought dead, got up and killed James, by piercing his chest with his weapon.

Later this day, Georges was mourning his son.

"Goodbye, my son…" – he whispered before guards took the body away.

"Your Majesty, it's no time for mourning. If King Midas learns that he's dead, he'll find another soldier to defeat the dragon, and we'll not get the gold." – said one of the guards.

"Yes, the kingdom must survive…" – said the King.

"What are we going to do?" – asked the guard.

"I asked for help. I'll come soon."

" _It_ 's already here!" – said a voice behind the king and guards. Everyone turned around to see Rumplestiltskin. The king asked his guards to leave them alone. When all guards left the room, the Dark One said:

"So, that's how you treat my gift. You should be more careful."

"He wasn't a gift, he was my son!" – protested the King.

"A son which I offered to you." – Rumple pointed out.

In fact, long ago, the King and his wife (who couldn't have children) made a deal. They paid the Dark One, so he could get them a son, an heir.

"Let's make another deal. Bring him back, I need him to do this. I'll give you anything." – said the king.

To this, Rumple said that he needed a magical wand, which belonged to the family's fairy godmother. So, he needed to know where he could find her. King Georges agreed and asked how could he bring his son to life, so he could defeat the dragon. Rumplestiltskin explained that magic can lot of things, but resurrection is impossible. He adds that even if James is dead, his twin brother is not. This surprised Georges, since Rumple never mentioned him before.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
"You did a great job incinerating Asorao, Danielle."- Emma said.  
"Yeah, if you didn't become Sailor Fire, Emma and I would be popsicles for good."- Alexandra added.  
"It was a piece of cake."- Danielle said modestly.  
"You know, since we're stuck here for a time, we should know Storybrooke's people better…There's going to be a party tonight, for a guy who was in a coma for years and who recently woke up. We should go." - Emma suggested to her friends.  
"We better be careful, there might be someone who is after the people's energy."- Lux said to the three girls.

 **Enchanted Forest**

James' twin brother, named David, lived as a herdsman, in his and his mother's farm.

"Hello, my dear!" – the mother waved her hand, arriving from the market.

"Mum! How was the market?" – David asked.

"It was… interesting." – replied Ruth – "I had a conversation with the kernel seller. He has a daughter, and he thinks you could be a pretty couple…"

"And our marriage would save our farm… mum, I told you that if I get married, I want it to be by love. I want it to be because I would be ready to spend the rest of my life with her." – David explained to his mother.

"Oh, David… When will you finally understand that you can't get all..?"

"But possibly, he could!" – said a voice. Ruth looked shocked as she recognized Rumplestiltskin.

Later, Ruth told her son about his twin brother. She explained that she and her husband were about to lose the farm, and the Dark One arrived proposing a deal. They had to give one of their sons, in exchange they can surely keep the farm. And they could not tell about it to anyone. Then, David asked the Dark One what did he want from him.  
"Oh, it's not me, but the king! He needs a prince to defeat a dragon."

"But… I'm not a dragon slayer…"

"But your brother was. Just play your role, the King's knights will do the rest. All you have to do, is to bring the dragon's head to Midas. Do it, and the king will take care that your poor mother won't be in need. And you, you'll come back home as a hero!"

Understanding that he didn't have much choice, David accepted the deal.

 **Storybrooke**

Emma, Danielle and Alex arrived at the Nolan's home, were the party was held at. They were about to enter, but Regina stood in front of them, crossing their way.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

"We're new in the town, and it's an occasion to…" – Alex started to explain, but was cut off by Regina.

"Mr Nolan doesn't even know you! So, you won't enter, you'll only disturb him more! So, I suggest you to _leave_."

"Oh, and who are you exactly to give us orders?! Our _mother_ , perhaps?!" – said Danielle sarcastically.

"What an insolent little…" – Regina started.

At that moment, Kathryn Nolan came asking what's going on.

"Your husband has amnesia, it's already difficult for him, and those girls…"

"…are the best things for him, at the moment." – finished Kathryn the sentence, for girls' good.

Emma and her friends gazed her with surprise but also with gratitude. David's wife pursued:

"It's hard for David to feel bad that the people he interacts with were part of his life, but forgot them. I think it would be nice for him to meet new people, which wouldn't make him feel bad."

Girls smiled and entered the house. But Danielle had enough time to give a glance in Regina's direction, meaning something like _'Ha! You lost this round!'_.

 **Enchanted Forest**

David and the royal guards went to the dragon's grotto. He was told that he just had to wait outside, while everyone would fight the dragon, and he would only claim himself as a hero. But the task revealed itself to be more difficult than expected. The knights were quickly killed, and David had to defeat the dragon himself. He succeeded to block its head between the mountain and a high rock, and once he did, he decapitated the monster. So, he brought the head of the dragon to King Midas, as it was agreed.

"I promised you gold, so you'll get it." – said Midas – "But I wouldn't be who I am, if I wasn't thinking about future. I wouldn't stand here with you, if I didn't get great plans. I wasn't only looking for someone to defeat the dragon, but I was looking for the strongest warrior in our lands, a hero, someone who would reunite our kingdoms, someone who I would proudly accept in my family."

At these words, Midas' daughter entered the room.

"Let me introduce you my daughter, Abigail." – said Midas to King George and David – "She's more important than gold, than anything else to me. I promised that I would make her marry only when I found someone worthy. And I found him."

"He killed the dragon?" – asked the princess, and after her father's nod, she said – "He could do."

"Prince James, I offer you my daughter's hand."

"King Midas, I'm flattered by your generous offer, but I couldn't call myself worthy…"

"My son is always so modest!" – interrupted King George, then hissed in David's ear –"If you say something else than 'yes', you'll be responsible of everyone in our kingdom. You marry this woman, otherwise I'll kill you, kill your mother and burn your farm. Do you understand?"

After a moment of silence, George continued: "Your silence is a sign of your sense. Listen to it, and you'll make the right decision."

 **Storybrooke**

Cecilia, a teenage girl with dark brown hair and light blue eyes, was standing in a corner of the room, feeling a little bored. She came here with Ruby, but only because she insisted. She wasn't very into parties and stuff like this. Maybe because it was not in the zone of what she was used of. She never knew anything else than foster families, home tasks, kids who came and went… But her thoughts were interrupted by a man, who stood a few steps from her. He looked quite different, which made Cecilia feel attracted by him. _"He's handsome…"_ she thought for herself. But he would probably never speak to her. Maybe she should talk to him first? That's exactly what Ruby would advice her to do. So, she collected her courage, and asked:

"I… I never saw you in the town before… How long are you here?"

"As long as the others." – the man tried to answer as commonly as possible – "It's impossible to know everyone."

"Yeah, you're right…" – Cecilia said, lowing her head – "I thought waitresses usually know the most wide number of people."

"So… you're a waitress?" – he asked, but then wondered why did he care.

"Yes. I work at 'Granny's Diner'. I guess you never pass there."

"No. 'The Rabbit's Hole' bar is more my thing."

"I see." – Cecilia once again looked away, then blushing, asked – "I'm Cecilia… and you?"

"Forzer." – he replied simply.

In another room, Emma talked to David.

"So, you're the person who this party is for." – said Emma – "I'm Emma Swan."

"Yeah… the party would be more enjoyable if I knew those people…" – David said, a little sadly.

"Hey… but it will be alright. Sooner or later, the memories should come back. I'm sure of it."

This sentence made David smile, relieving him. Then, a black cat jumped on Emma's left shoulder, making the girl gasp. These made David laugh a little, especially when she grounded the cat: "Oh, c'mon..! Your claws pulled my hair…"

"He's a funny little one..!" – said David, stroking the cat slightly – "What's his name?"

"His name is Lux."

Lux looked at David, and recognized him _"But… it's Prince Charming..!"_

"Well, it was good to talk to you, Emma. And your friends are nice." – David said, gesturing in their direction. When David left to another room, Lux thought that he should tell Emma soon about who David is, but not yet.

 **Enchanted Forest**

David arrived at his farm, and called for his mother. Ruth was very joyful and happy to see him back home and alive.

"Look at you, you look like… a prince! Let's get home, I'll make dinner. King George will take care of us, he already started."

"Midas… he wants to reunite the kingdoms… by marrying his daughter to me."

"No! You refused to marry before, you must refuse now. Every day, while you weren't here, I thought about how shameful of me it was to ask you something like that. Your liberty of choice is what matters so most. I'll abandon the firm, they can't force you…"

"Yes, they can. Because of our trick, Midas must never know who I actually am, that's why…"

"…we'll never see each other again." – finished Ruth for her son – "Don't accept that, run."

"I can't. Or they'll kill you." – stated David.

"I'll lose you anyway! But at least, I'll know that you're happy!" – protested his mother.

"I already accepted Midas' offer. I didn't come for advice, mum… I came to say goodbye." – said David sadly – "Too much is on the stake, I can't let the kingdom suffer because of me. I can't let them kill you. You were right… I can't have everything."

Ruth then gave her ring to David, so he would give it to his future wife. David didn't want to accept it at first, but Ruth insisted, explaining that true love follows this ring. This way, even if she won't see David ever again, she'll know that he will be happy.

 **Storybrooke**

Forzer secretly released a monster out of his shadow, which began to take people's energy, while he was keeping an eye on the chosen three. But when he looked at the now unconscious Cecilia, he couldn't help but notice that she felt familiar to him, but he couldn't understand why.  
Emma began to sense a evil in the house. She looked from a corner into the other room, and noticed people falling unconscious. Of course, she also saw the monster.

"Psst… Girls! We must stop it!" – hissed Emma.

"We must go out, and find a place to transform. We can't do it here." – reminded Danielle.

Emma and Alex nodded, and the three teenagers exited the house by the rear door. They hid in the trees, outside the Nolan's garden.

"Ok, no one can see you here. Now, transform." – instructed Lux.

Alexandra and Danielle grabbed their pens, while Emma rubbed slightly the brooch on her shirt.

"Light Prism Power!"  
"Aqua Prism Power!"  
"Fire Prism Power!"  
Once they shouted their sentences, they got dressed in their sailor outfits, each of them with a different color. Emma was in white, Alex in blue and Danielle in red.  
The spirit-like monster already began to attack the rest of the partygoers, and began to take their energy.

"Stop what you're doing!" – shouted Sailor Light from behind.

The monster turned its head in the girls' direction.

"People came to this party to have great time and enjoy each others' company!" – said Alex.

"Such an act just can't be forgiven!" – added Danielle.

"We will punish you, in the name of the light!" – finished Emma.

The monster started to attack the three girls, they managed to avoid him. At some point, the monster managed to corner Sailor Light, who just couldn't have enough time to use her tiara.

Sailor Aqua and Sailor Fire looked at each other, and they nodded in silent agreement. "Aquatic Bubble Blast!"- yelled Alex, creating grenade-like bubbles and directing it straight on the monster.  
"Spiral Flames!" – shouted Danielle, setting powerful fire on the monster.  
The monster couldn't resist much to their combined attacks and he started to die. But a final hit was needed to finish him.  
"It's time to finish it!" – said Emma, grabbing the tiara on her forehead - "Light Tiara Magic!"

She threw the tiara at the spirit monster, destroying it completely. But the work wasn't done yet, they had to take care of the people in the house. Alexandra knelt before every unconscious person and used her 'Aquatic Heal' on them. The three teens agreed that it was better for them to leave. But they were unaware than several people witnessed the battle. First of all, Mr Gold (already aware of their secret) watched it from outside the house, observing their progress in magic. Then, Regina, who managed to leave the house before the monster could find her, had time to notice the girls run into trees, then three super heroines come from it, straight in the house. It was easy to put two and two together. Cecilia, before she fell into unconsciousness, noticed the girls transform in the trees from a window. David, who was half-unconscious, recognized the brooch on Sailor Light's chest, the same brooch he saw on Emma earlier. There were no doubts that the two were the same person. But the worst part was that Forzer, the girls' enemy, saw them too, while he was observing the monster's job from afar.

* * *

 **A/N: There are no changes in EF parts, but you know... it's Charming's story, so there's no possibility of changes here. And I must say I really enjoyed writing the interaction between Emma and David (especially when Lux jumped on Emma's shoulder ^^), which was NEVER written by my DA friend. I took the initiative (it was necessary) and I hope he'll like it. And the part when Danielle glances at Regina, lol! (by me too) So... reviews, please?**


	5. Moon of the beast

**Here is chapter 5! All the Storybrooke parts were fully written by me. The EF parts were by my friend, but since there weren't conversations and no full descriptions, I improved it all (like usual, lol). The EF parts don't change from the canon, only the last scene is non-canon.**

 **Disclamer: I own nothing at all, OUAT goes to ABC/Disney and SM to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei.**

* * *

 **Moon of the Beast**

 **Unknown location  
**

Queen Exitumia was watching half of the energy brought by Forzer been stored.

"Forzer really did a good job…" – Exitiumia was thinking – "But… his attitude was a little… strange… when he came back from his mission… I don't like that…"

So, the queen suspected that Forzer might not to be trusted. So, she summoned Zehlia, another (and the only female) general.

"Zehlia! Appear to me!"

"Yes, My Queen?" – asked Zehlia, kneeling in front of her.

"I want you to keep an eye on Forzer. At some point, he might betray us."

"It's with great pleasure that I'll do this mission, my queen." – said Zehlia, with a grin.

 **Storybrooke**

Emma was walking on the main street with Lux on her shoulder. They both spoke discreetly, so no one would notice that the cat was actually capable of speech. Then, something attracted their attention. A man was talking to a young girl. Lux was interested in the guy, because he radiated dark aura, and he recognized him as an enemy. Emma, was more focused on the girl, because she recognized her.

"Lux, I know her… I saved that girl in the jewelry store, when I transformed for the first time."

"Seems like she's in danger once again, because the man she's talking to, is an enemy."

Emma gasped at the cat's words. At the same time, the pair was discussing, not noticing they were observed.

"You know, when I met you at that party, I felt like… I needed to know you better." – said Forzer.

"You… you did? But there's really not much to tell about me… I have no family, and I arrived at Storybrooke about two months ago." – replied the girl named Cecilia.

"But… where do you live if you're alone?

"Oh, I just found that town by chance, when I decided to make something crazy, and spend an entire day away from the foster system. I liked this town, and I decided to stay. I got an agreement with Mrs Lucas and her granddaughter Ruby. They allowed me to stay in 'Granny's Bed & Breakfast' for free and in exchange, I work at 'Granny's Diner'."

"Hmm… not everyone would make such a risked step. But lucky you, it didn't end badly. You're quite an interesting person, Cecilia. I guess we'll see each other soon." – said Forzer.

"Yes, I hope so…" – replied Cecilia, blushing a little.

When Forzer was far enough, Emma ran to Cecilia's side.

"Tell me… was that guy bothering you?"

"Not at all, he's a nice guy…"

"Please, avoid him from now! He's a very dangerous person! Trust me, I know."

Cecilia took a deep breath and replied something that chocked both Emma and Lux.

"You may be a superhero, but you could be totally wrong!"

With those words, she walked away, leaving Emma speechless.

"She must have seen you transform the last time…" – said Lux, to which Emma just nodded.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**

In the Enchanted Forest, Peter knocked at Red's window of her home.

"Who's there?"

"Let me in!"

"Please… I'm a poor girl locked there…"

"So, I will huff and puff and blow the house down…" – said Peter.

Red opened her window, and said with an amusing smile:

"You'll 'huff and puff'?"

"Didn't find anything better…" – Peter replied.

"You shouldn't be there…" – Red said half-seriously – "Granny hates when I open the windows…"

"She hates me." – Peter pointed out.

"That's what I meant…" – Red said with apologizing look.

Granny, her grandmother, called Red to come into the other room, but she and Peter two had time to share a quick kiss, before Peter left. A group of townspeople were at the door, saying they want to hunt the enormous wolf that has been in the area killing sheep.

"Hello, Red." – said Mayor Tomkins – "We are collecting people, to go hunt the wolf."

"You're going to the wolf hunt?" – asked Red excited – "Granny, can I go with them?!"

"You'll go nowhere! You better help me to bar the door and windows! And keep your red cloak and hood on!" – Widow Lucas protested.

When the townspeople left and everything was locked, Red said:

"I hope they'll kill the wolf. So, we finally could live calmly."

"You just want to round around with that wastrel Peter!"

"He's not a wastrel! He works hard. He has plans!" – Red defended her love.

"Oh yes, he for sure does!" – Granny pointed out with disapproval, which made Red look away.

The next morning, Red was gathering eggs from the chicken coup, when she heard something. She suspected that someone was there, and approached to the corner. Then, Snow White who was hiding there, showed up, yelling:

"Okay, I'm going away!"

"Are you… stealing our eggs..?" – Red asked, seeing Snow holding an egg in each hand.

"No… well… just two…" – Snow White said, very embarrassed.

"It's alright… you can keep it."

"Thank you. Last night, there was something in the woods… I heard howling… and… I was so cold…" – Snow explained as she could.

"It's okay…" – Red reassured the woman – "Look, you can come with me. People call me Red."

"And I am… Frosty."

"Frosty? Really?"

"No… Someone's after me, and…"

"You don't know if you can trust me. But it's ok, I just need a name to call you."

"You can call me Margaret… No, Mary… Mary."

Later, the two walked to the well to get water. Red explained to Snow White about the wolf. Then, Red noticed that the water was crimson with blood. But then, they saw something much more terrifying, which made them freeze in shock: there were multiple mangled bodies near the well. The bodies were those of the men who came to Red's home the night before.

 **Storybrooke**

Forzer was outside "Granny's Bed & Breakfast" waiting for Cecilia. Earlier that day, stars told him that she could lead him straight to the Eternal Crystal. He would become the most truthful man by Queen Exitiumia, and Zehlia couldn't compete. So, he was ready to use the extreme means to reach his goal. He also noticed the girl seemed to trust him blindly. So, it will be easy. When he saw Cecilia going out the building for a walk, he greeted her.

"Hello Cecilia. I wanted to ask if you mind to join me for a walk."

A huge smile appeared on the teen's face.

"It would be my pleasure!"

She gently took his arm (to his surprise) and they walked away.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**

During a town meeting in the Enchanted Forest, Mayor Tomkins was telling the people that he could have slayed the wolf, had he been there.

"No, you couldn't have!" – stated Granny.

"Widow Lucas…"

"This creature is much stronger than you can imagine. You wouldn't have a chance to survive. Stay home, hide your kids and forgot about your cheep."

"You told us that before." – stated Mayor Tomkins.

"But I never told you how I know about it. Almost 60 years ago, I had six elder brothers. They were strong, they battled against Ogres. Someday, they decided to go and kill the wolf. It was another wolf back then, but as terrible as this one. I was supposed to sleep, but I watched everything from the roof. My brothers and father encircled the wolf and pointed lances at it. But, the wolf snapped up on the lances, breaking it in pieces. Then, he nibbled their throats so fast, so none of them had time to scream, to pray or to say goodbye. When my father died, I rolled from the roof, and found myself on the ground, in a puddle of blood, in front of the wolf. So, it grabbed my forearm and threw me apart."

At those words, Granny showed her forearm, with horrible scars on it. Everyone stared at it in horror.

"The wolf watched me with his dark eyes like he wasn't from our world, and went away. Did you ever see a wolf abandon its prey? If this wolf is the same, you can't defeat it. It already won, just because it exists in our world." – Granny finished her speech.

Later that day, Red and Snow White were talking in Red's bedroom. Red states that she feels like she's in a trap. To that, Snow White asks if this trap prevents Red from being with someone. Red admits that it's true.

"His name is Peter. We're friends from childhood but now… things are… changing." – she says with a smile.

"This is so nice…" – comments Snow, glad for her friend to have love.

Red explains that because of Granny's fear of the wolf, she can't go outside and see him. Snow White states that Granny's right about the wolf, but she can't use it as excuse to prevent Red from love. At those words, Red got an idea: she wants them both go kill the wolf by themselves. Snow White is against this idea, but Red was determinate to go, with or without Snow White.

While searching for the wolf, Red was teaching Snow White about tracks and tracking. Then, they found the wolf's foot prints. But at some point, the tracks were changing from wolf's into human's, making them wonder what they were really dealing with.

 **Storybrooke**

Emma was walking in the park, thinking about the last events, with Lux on his side.

Then, she noticed Forzer and Cecilia by his side. He seemed to want to lead her somewhere.

"Transform, Emma! I go call Alex and Danielle!" – shouted Lux.

"Light Prism Power!"

When she transformed into Sailor Light, she ran straight in their directions. She had time to hear Forzer say: "You're so great, Cecilia! Would you follow me? There's a place I want to…"

But his phrase was cut, by Sailor Light:

"Stop right there! I won't let you do any wrong to Cecilia, you monster!"

"Sailor Light... It's okay, really… I don't need to be saved…"

"You do! You're all wrong about him! This man is pure evil!"

"I can't hear you yell anymore!" – Forzer said before attacking her. Sailor Light ran to avoid his star-energy attacks, but felt that she couldn't stand much longer. She was lying on the ground, when her enemy said:

"Before you die, Chosen One, my name's Forzer, the Star General of Queen Exitiumia. Take this!"

He was about to hit her once more, when a voice stopped him:

"Stop it right now! I am Sailor Aqua!"

"And I am Sailor Fire! You'll pay for your actions!"

 **Enchanted Forest  
**

In the Enchanted Forest, while they were following the tracks, Red said:

"Wolf days are once a months, during the full moon… I once heard about a creature… about a human turning into a wolf during full moon…"

"Hey! We're near your house now!" – Snow White interrupted Red – "The tracks lead straight to your window! Who was at your window last night?"

This discovery made Red upset, which Snow noticed, before asking carefully:

"Red..? It was Peter..?"

"Yes…" – Red admits – "Oh no… there will be a hunt tonight! They'll kill him… or he will kill them…"

"Tell him, if he doesn't know! You could save us all by doing this. Do something, Red!"

Later, Red met with Peter, and she told him her theory that he is the wolf.

"You think… the wolf is me..?" – Peter said shocked – "But wouldn't I wake up in the woods, or remember something..?"

"Maybe when the wolf controls you, it makes you forget it afterwards…" – suggested Red.

"That means…" – said Peter full of guilty – "…I killed those people…"

Red says he must forget his past, and think about the future. She suggests tying him to a tree and staying with him the night, and every wolf night too, to which Peter agreed.

 **Storybrooke**

"Haha! It's funnier when you're more than one!" – Forzer said, using his power to attack once more.

"Spiral Flames!" – yelled Danielle, making fire come from her hands. But Forzer was fast, he avoided the attack.

"Forzer…Are you hurt?" - whispered Cecilia. Forzer ignored her question and was about to attack again, but this time, Sailor Light was faster.

"Light Tiara Magic!"

Then, something unexpected happened. With a scream, Cecilia positioned herself in front of him, as a protection. The Chosen Ones and Lux gasped, and then Emma used her power to stop her tiara. Forzer was more than surprised to see her do it.

"Don't hurt him! Please!"

"We can't let him go away!" – protested Sailor Aqua.

"Are you blind? Didn't you see how evil and dangerous he is?!" – shouted Danielle.

"I don't care! I LOVE HIM!" – the young girl said, tears rolling from her eyes.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**

In the Enchanted Forest, Granny entered Red's room, to wake her. Seeing only Red on the bed, and no Snow White around, she asked:

"Where's Mary..? Get up, girl. We have to lock the house. If Mary isn't there, it's her problem…"

She shook her granddaughter, revealing that it was actually Snow White in disguise, wearing Red's red cloak and hood.

"Oh God… What have you done..?!" – Granny asked, the worry growing.

"Please, let me explain… Red isn't in danger!" – said Snow White.

"Where is she?!"

"She's with Peter. I know you don't like him, but it doesn't matter for now. It's hard to explain, but… Peter's the wolf."

"You think _Peter_ 's the wolf…" – Granny asked.

"Yes. It's a creature half human, half wolf. He transforms when the moon is full. But he won't hurt Red, she tied him up…" – explained Snow White.

"Tied him up?!" – Granny asked with horror, to which Snow nodded – "Oh, poor boy!"

Meanwhile, Peter tied up to the tree was watching with horror as the wolf was maliciously approaching him, and screaming:

"Red, don't do this! It's me! Red! No! Nooo!"

 **Storybrooke**

Girls and Lux really didn't like the position they were in. They had a duty, but they couldn't just coldly kill the man in the front of the girl who obviously loved him. Forzer felt a very bright and strange energy radiating from Cecilia. Was it because of her… love? Then, a creature appeared, and Forzer understood it was sent by Zehlia, to get rid of him. _"She will do everything to be better than me!"_ – he thought angrily. Then, sensing energy from Cecilia too, the monster attempted to attack her.

"No, Cecilia!" – shouted Forzer, attacking and destroying the creature.

Cecilia passed out, because of all the emotions, while Sailor Light and others had a surprised look on their face.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**

While walking through the forest, Granny explained to Snow White about the history of their family's curse.

"You knew that Red was the wolf?"

"Of course I did! It's our family curse. The wolf I told about was Red's grandfather. When he bit me, I became like him. Red's mother was like this too, but hunters killed her…"

"Granny, you are a..?" – Snow asked with surprise.

"I lost my ability to transform due to age, but I still have the sense of tracking. When Red turned 13, she started to transform too, so I bought her that cloak." – Granny explained, pointing at the red cloak Snow was wearing – "It prevents her from transforming, but Red barely wears it."

Their conversation was interrupted by a wolf howl, so they followed it. They found Red eating the remains of Peter. Red lunged at them and Granny fired a sliver tipped arrow at her, stopping her. They quickly covered her in the red cloak and it restored Red's human form.

"It's too late…" – whispered Snow full of shock – "He's gone…"

"Who's gone..?" – asked Red confused.

"Get up, girl. Get ready to run!" – said Granny.

"Run..? Why..? What's happening..?"

"I'll explain later!" – said Snow White.

"Where's Peter…?"

Since the truth couldn't be hidden, Snow White told her friend, full of sadness:

"Red… Peter wasn't the wolf…"

It didn't take long for Red to realize what it meant.

"Me..? … Oh God… it's me…" – she gasped, starting to cry.

"I should have told you." – said Granny with guilt – "But you have to go away, now."

As they heard the townspeople coming, Snow took Red away, leaving Granny there alone.

 **Storybrooke**

Forzer was about to leave, when Emma said:

"You know, you really should fight on our side."

"We saw how you saved this girl, you must have a heart, after all…" – said Sailor Aqua shyly.

"The fact I saved Cecilia doesn't mean I would change sides! All I care about is to find the Eternal Crystal, so my Queen will take control of the entire universe! Very soon, you won't be able to do anything for those people! You're nothing compared to us!"

After his speech, he left the girls completely dazed. Sailor Light hoped that Cecilia really meant something for Forzer. Because, if she did, he couldn't do that to the world she lives in, right?

 **Enchanted Forest  
**

Red and Snow White, far away from the hunters, made a camp to rest for the night. As Snow White was sleeping, Red looked at the full moon and placed her hand on her stomach. Red was really sad, angry, disgusted with herself about what happened, what she did to her boyfriend. But the saddest part was that Peter wouldn't be able to see his child.

"I'm sorry little one…" - Red said addressing her unborn baby, as she just couldn't prevent the flowing of her tears.

* * *

 **A/N: The Storybrooke parts are very similar to what happens in some SM episode, but don't worry, the next one while similar to the anime, has an additional and MAJOR twist! Stay tuned to find out what it is! I hope you all guessed the connexion between Cecilia and Red/Ruby, right? ^^ Reviews would be cool.**


	6. Sacrificial love! Sailor Wind awakens!

**An other sailor will be introduced! Like the chapter 4, this chapter was very short too, making one Word page. But I reworked it all, adding "life" to it. Even thought the chapter was written by DarkShadow, the Heavans flashbacks idea was mine (because he asked me). The dialogues, emotions, descriptions and other "blahblah" was added later my me. Enjoy! :)**

 **Disclamer: I own nothing, non profit fanfiction. OUAT goes to ABC/Disney and SM to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei.**

* * *

 **Sacrificial Love. Sailor Wind awakens!**

 **Unknown Location  
**  
"My queen, what you suspect is true." – Zehlia said with pride, informing her queen of what she observed and learned –"Forzer might turn against us, and reunite with _her_."

At that moment, the oracle appeared. He spoke, making another prediction:

"A child born from a fallen wind, shall awake her wind once she loses her true love."

Queen Exitumia, knowing that the fourth chosen is the one Forzer would try to protect, she gave her next order to the female general:

"Zehlia! My next order is… to capture the chosen and kill her, to make Forzer suffer!"

"I'll follow your orders with pleasure, my queen." – Zehlia said, grinning evilly.

 **Heavens  
**  
Aria, the wind goddess, was battling a man, resembling a general. Battles were something casual last days. As a goddess from heavens, her duty was to protect the light of the realms, to keep it full of beauty and peace. But there always was evil rising somewhere, which goal was to disturb that same peace, and sometimes even dared to challenge Heavens. Aria and her allies recently learned about another evil, which was in the hands of someone named Queen Exitiumia. She had lots of people on her side; her power was growing every day. But Aria would never give up, as none of her allies or her superior. The man she was battling was one of Exitiumia's people, and she could easily tell, by the looks of his clothes and his strong powers, that he had a high position of her organization. While she was using her wind attacks, he was very good at avoiding or deriving it. He said laughing:

"C'mon! Is this all the Wind Goddess is capable of? I'm quite disappointed."

"You're wrong to try provocation on me!" – said Aria proudly – "For your information, it's only a warm up!"

"Oh really? Why don't you show the true rage of a goddess?!" – said the man, not without some sarcasm – "Go ahead! Release it all!"

And the battle continued. But while they battled, they observed each other in action. Aria started to almost respect the man's ability of fighting and his skills of magic, while her enemy was amazed by Aria's strong powers. He couldn't unnoticed the look in her eyes. He could see all the importance she gave to her duty. The light blue eyes definitely had a beautiful yet powerful spark. As the battle went, they both developed mixed feelings about each other, but none of them could put the finger on what it was. Meeting Aria's eyes once again, the man suddenly stopped the battle and left it, not wanting to hurt her anymore.

 **Storybrooke  
**

Emma with Lux on her shoulder, Alexandra, and Danielle noticed Cecilia sitting in a corner of 'Granny's' looking very sad. They approached her, but she didn't react to their arrival.

"Cecilia..?" – attempted Emma, but since she didn't respond, she poursued – "Look, you might be disappointed or angry about yesterday, but…"

"Please, try to understand we don't want you any harm." – tried to explain Alex – "We just don't want unnecessary hurt to be done… If we ask you stay away from Forzer, it's because we only wish you goodness."

"I can't… I can't, I love him." – protested Cecilia, looking even more upset – "If you say that, it's because none of you knows what love is like..!"

Danielle wanted to make some comment, but Emma grabbed her arm, shaking her head.

Meanwhile, Forzer was in a unknown location within Storybrooke, thinking a lot about the girl.

"Cecilia… Why did she do this? Why did she save me from Sailor Light?"

He could still see the scene when she stood in front of him, risking to be destroyed by the Light Tiara, over and over. He really couldn't fully understand that kind of act. In the place where he lived, no one would do something similar for him… or for someone else. He of course remembered what she said to the Chosen Ones _"I love him!"_ But how was it even possible?

"The worst part of this is that she looks familiar to me." – Forzer said to himself thoughtfully – "I'm pretty sure I never met that girl before…"

While Forzer analyzed that strange situation, Cecilia was walking back at "Granny's Bed & Breakfast". Then, she felt as if she was being followed by someone. As soon this realization hit her, she was captured and dragged by a monster. It happened so quickly, she didn't even have time to scream.

 **Heavens  
**

Far from the kingdom of the heavens, Aria approached silently the man she fought a couple of days before. He was just quietly watching the night sky. He heard her approach but didn't turn around and didn't say anything. Aria then dared to speak:

"I'm still wondering from that day… why did you leave the battle?"

The man looked in Aria's direction this time. Now that everything was calm, he could observe her in details. She was wearing a sailor suit, with light blue sailor collar, skirt and shoes. The ribbon collar around her neck was white, just like the ribbon on her back. The ribbon on her chest, however, was light red. Aria was also wearing a golden tiara, with a blue gem in the middle. The goddess had brown hair, which balanced with her light blue eyes. The man enjoyed once more to look into it: it was so bright, full of beauty and he almost could see his own reflections in it. Then, knowing he had to answer her question, he said:

"Do you want an honest answer?"

Aria slightly nodded, her eyes never leaving his face. The man in front of her sighed, and said:

"I don't even understand it myself."

At those words, Aria seemed to understand something and her face was decorated with the most pretty and bright, yet discreet, smile. Even her eyes were smiling, and the general-like man couldn't deny that he felt something strange in his chest. Was it what people called… love? Even if it wasn't something he fully knew or understood, love was definitely blossoming between the two. Aria snuggled on his arm, asking:

"I wouldn't think you like the night sky. You come often here?"

Surprised by Aria's gesture and her question, he took a moment before to answer:

"Yes. You can see stars only at night… except the sun, of course. Stars have usually lots of stories to tell us."

"Yeah… Plus, it's very beautiful." – Aria, added smiling.

They watched the sky for a moment, before Aria asked:

"You know things about me… You even know my name. But I don't know much about you. What is your name..?"

"People call me Forzer."

 **Storybrooke**

Forzer saw a crow flying around him, with something on its paw. The crow soon dropped it and flew away. It was message from Zehlia, which angered him.

" _Forzer, I'm informing you that my monsters got Cecilia. If you want get her back, come to the port of Storybrooke and try to defeat them if you dare. Otherwise, she will die. Zehlia"_

As he arrived at the port, he sees Cecilia tied up to a wall, looking scared, her eyes silently pleading to help her. At that moment, memories suddenly hit him. He remembered who Cecilia used to be!

"Aria"- Forzer said quietly.

Now, he fought with monsters, and quickly defeated them. But spared their lives, and warned:

"If you ever dare to hurt her again, I will KILL YOU!"

The monsters left, and Forzer hurried to untie Cecilia. She looked happily at him, and said:

"You saved me… thank you. I knew you weren't bad…"

Then, both of them left the port, as Cecilia noticed that Forzer got a wound. While Forzer reassured her saying that it was nothing, Cecilia insisted that she should take care of it. Because she couldn't bring him to the hotel she lived in (otherwise, it would bring questions from Granny or Ruby), they reached the park of Storybrooke.

 **Heavens  
**  
One day, Aquata, the water goddess, approached Aria, telling:

"Aria… there's something we must talk about. I saw you talking to the enemy."

"Yes, but he's not as he seems… he's different." – said Aria.

"Aria… he's most likely trying to use you. You know the villain's tactics. They wouldn't hesitate to reach their goal by the most horrible or dirty means." – Aquata said seriously.

"You're trying to say that he wants to fool me, so he could easily reach at defeat the heavens?!" – Aria asked upset by Aquata's talking.

"Well… yes. That's what it most likely is."

"But you're wrong!" – Aria shouted – "You just don't know what true love is!"

At those words, Aria walked away.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
At the park, Cecilia was tending Forzer's arm , while he told her the truth about his past.

"You know, I really work for evil. I worked for very long now. The biggest part of my life was full of darkness and evil. It was all I knew, it was all I was surrounded of and it was all I worked with. I served my queen without hesitation. Even though I was one of the most trustful and powerful beings, I wanted to be the best. I wanted to contribute the most to perform our plan to take over all worlds. I wanted to be the one to find the Eternal Crystal."

Cecilia was amazed by this confession, but listened attentively, without interrupting.

"But… there was a point of my life when… it changed." – Forzer said, looking straight in Cecilia's light blue eyes – "I met a girl and I… fell in love with her. She made me know the light. She made me know _love_."

Then, Forzer stopped. Cecilia noticed that it was something he wouldn't talk about easily, but took the risk and asked:

"And… what happened next..?"

"Centuries ago, there was a war between Queen Exitiumia and heavens, where my love did belong. She… she died during the ultimate battle." – Forzer finished.

"Oh… I'm so sorry…" – Aria said.

At that moment, Emma, Alexandra and Danielle appeared in their Sailor forms, along with Lux.

"Chosen Ones…" – said Forzer sighing – "Don't worry, I'll leave. I hope the monsters I saved Cecilia from won't come back. But if they do, I guess you're strong enough to defeat them."

Emma and her friends were shocked by what he just said. They looked in Cecilia's direction, and she confirmed:

"That's true. I was kidnapped by three monsters, but Forzer arrived and rescued me from them."

The Chosen Ones looked at each other for a moment, then they looked Cecilia, and then Forzer.

"Seems that after all…" – started Sailor Fire.

"… Cecilia was telling the truths." – finished Sailor Aqua for her friend.

"Maybe… we could accept you as an ally." – said Sailor Light, making a step in Forzer's direction.

Cecilia looked at the three girls, happy that they finally understood. Forzer looked surprised at them too, seeing their expressions different from their last encounter.

"Well… I perhaps could be an… ally." – he said.

But as soon he said this sentence, a thorn like arm appeared like from nowhere. It was about to attack Cecilia, but Forzer shielded Cecilia and took the attack fatally wounding him, shocking Emma, Lux, Alexandra, Danielle, and Cecilia.

 **Heavens  
**

The war between good and evil was very destructive. There was lot destruction and… death. Everything around was dark and almost hopeless. Aria was badly wounded and she was very close to death. But she continued to walk. She needed to see _him_ for the last time. After a while, she saw Forzer as he saw her as well. Forzer ran in her direction, seeing that she was in a horrible state. As they were close to each other, she collapsed in his arms.

"Aria… no, you… you…" – mumbled Forzer, unable to form a proper sentence, so useless and powerless he felt at that moment. There was nothing he could do to save her… his love.

As Aria was dying, she looked at him for the last time and said:

"Forzer… I will always… love you."

Tears formed in Forzer's eyes, as well as in Aria's blue ones. In her last whisper, she said:

"Please… don't… forget… me."

At those words, Aria died in his arms.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
"Those monsters are back!" – shouted Cecilia, looking at the sky, where she saw the three monsters levitate. They were cruelly laughing, telling that Zehlia would be very happy now. Cecilia redirected her attention to Forzer, who was dying her arms.

"Cecilia…" – he said – "Before I go away… you must know… I'll always love you."

Those words made tears escape the girl's eyes. She desperately tried to suppress sobs, but without success.

"Please Cecilia… don't forget… me." – Forzer added, before he died and dissolved into dust.

Cecilia began to cry. Emma, Alex and Danielle couldn't suppress some tears too, looking at the scene. Even Lux lowered his head, which was a sign of his sadness. Cecilia's cries became louder and more tears followed. One of her tears dropped on her crystal, a crystal she was wearing for fourteen years, and it began to glow. Cecilia was surprised to see that the crystal turned into a light blue pen, then she heard a voice echoing in her mind:

"Cecilia… transform… say… 'Wind Prism Power'…"

The girl didn't need long time to understand what this meant.  
"WIND PRISM POWER!"- Cecilia cried out, as she became Sailor Wind.

She looked at herself very briefly, noting that her light blue sailor suit was familiar, and then looked up in the monster's direction, more than ready to kill them for good. Wind was rising around her, which was an evidence of her rage and the manifestation of her powers. Emma and others wanted to join her, to battle monsters too, but Lux shouted:

"Girls, no! When a sailor warrior has very strong emotions, her powers can be very destructive! You could get hurt!"

"She needs our help! She transformed for her first time! So, we go help her!" – protested Emma.

Standing on Cecilia's side, each of the girls positioned themselves to attacks the three demons.

"Light Tiara Magic!" – yelled Emma.

The tiara flew around them, hurting the three of them on the way. Alex and Danielle had enough time to use their attacks:

"Aquatic Bubbles Blast!"

"Spiral Flames!"

The attacks did the job well. The demons began to die, as Cecilia prepared to finish them for good.  
"HOWLIN WIND!"- Cecilia yelled, as her winds turned into wolves, and sliced the demons until there was nothing left of them but dust. The four girls returned to normal, and Cecilia picked up the bandages which were on Forzer's arm, and tied it to her pen, so she could feel like he is watching over her.

"Cecilia… we're sorry." – said Alex, approaching her.

"We can't understand what you feel right now…" – stated Danielle – "…but we're sure of one thing. At some point, you'll feel better. You need time, probably more than you think."

"It's normal to be angry or sad… but the best thing you can do is to accomplish your mission. So, Forzer's death wouldn't be vain." – said Emma, to her own surprise. It was not something she was usually good at, but seems like something inside her knew the right choice of words for this concrete moment.

Lux didn't dare to say something, because after all, his role was to be the Chosen One's guide. His choice of words could only make him sound as a cold-hearted coach.

"Thank you, girls…" – said Cecilia quietly.

As they walked back at the hotel, Cecilia accepted Emma, Alex and Danielle as her friends, just as Forzer would like her to do.

 **Outside of Boston  
**

At an airport outside of Boston, a young teen just arrived at the USA. She arrived from the UK and it was a very long fly. As she exited the airport, she looked briefly at a letter she got several days ago, which indicated the word "Storybrooke".

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, the Storybrooke parts are very like a SM episode, but... the additional twist isn't, right? ^^ So yeah, even if Cecilia's SM canon counterpart is Molly/Naru, she's additionnaly a sailor scout too. Yay! And I liked my friends' idea of their "past life" love... Even thought Forzer and Cecilia's love is very tragic, it's still something beautiful... So, reviews perhaps?**


	7. Broken Thunder! Sailor Lightning strikes

**The next chapter is already there! This chapter unlike the others was ENTIRELY written by me. (except the oracle phrase, because I wanted it to be written by DarkShadow) Enjoy!**

 **Disclamer: I own nothing, the fanfic is non profit. OUAT goes to ABC/Disney and SM to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei. Oh, and the mentioned "The Little Prince" book was written by Antoine De Saint Exupéry. :)**

* * *

 **Broken Thunder! Sailor Lightning strikes!**

 **Unknown location**

"Good thing that the traitor is dead now." – said Queen Exitiumia – "Now, I give the duties to you, Zehlia. Don't you dare disappoint me!"

"Oh no, Your Majesty. You can count on me." – replied the woman.

Then, Queen Exitiumia once again turned to the Oracle, asking him about the next chosen.

"The next child is born from a broken love will smite the evil with thunder."

 **Enchanted Forest**

In his castle, Sir Maurice learned that the town of Avonlea in his lands was under attack by ogres. He lost all hope and thought that Ogres already won.

"Maybe _**he**_ 's already on the way here." – said his daughter, Belle.

"It's too late, my daughter… it's too late…"

Then, they heard a loud knock on the door. Maurice ordered the guards to open it. The doors open, they saw no one. But then, a voice from behind made them to turn around:

"I got your message."

It was no other than Rumplestiltskin. He continued:

"It was something like… 'Help! Help! We're dying! Can you save us?' And my answer is… yes. I can save your town, but for a special price."

"We already promised you gold." – said Sir Maurice.

"Well, you see… I make gold." – explained the Dark One – "That's why my price is…" – he pointed his finger in Belle's direction – "…her."

A man named Gaston stood in front of her, saying: "This lady is engaged. With me."

"I didn't ask if she was engaged! I'm not searching for love. I need a servant for my castle."

Belle and others looked at him with shock, until Maurice shouted:

"Go out of here… GO OUT!"

Rumplestiltskin was about to leave, but after a minute of thinking, Belle said:

"No, wait!"

She approached the Dark One, and asked calmly:

"I'll go with him."

Rumple giggled in contentment, and Sir Maurice with Gaston tried to make Belle change her mind. The woman protested, saying that they can't decide for her. Belle agreed to go with the Dark One forever, so the war won't be lost. Sir Maurice tried to make her change her mind, but Belle already decided, and the deal was done. Then, the Dark One and Belle exited the castle.

 **Storybrooke**

A teenager named Emily, who spent a tiresome night in the airport, arrived at Storybrooke. She was walking in the town with a bag in her hand, taking her time to look around her and at the habitants. She liked the town, even if it wasn't exactly how she always imagined herself live in the USA. Emily lived in the United Kingdom from her baby age. She was a smart student at school and appreciated by teachers. But she couldn't tell she was happy. The fact to live in a foster home was a thought which always saddened her. For long years, she wished to know her real family, and that's this way she developed her love for books. When she was a kid, Emily was often sad because of the fact she's an abandoned child, and to distract herself from those sad thoughts, she picked a book. Books can always lead her to another world, to make her live an adventure or to learn something new. The eager to read more was growing, and the girl became a very studious student. But this fact prevented Emily to have friends.

"The library is closed… That's sad…" – mumbled Emily to herself.

Slightly disappointed, she decided to eat something at "Granny's". The teen ordered some cocoa and a piece of pie, and once she took a sit, she grabbed the only book she was allowed to take from the foster home in UK. She was so submerged in her reading, that she didn't notice Mr Gold (who just arrived) stare at her in shock.

 **Enchanted Forest**

While Belle was serving tea, Rumplestiltskin was telling all the tasks Belle will had to do as his servant. Belle only nodded nervously.

"You'll serve the food and clean the castle."

"Alright."

"You'll remove the dust and wash my clothes."

"Yes…"

"You'll bring me straw when I spin."

"Alright…"

"Oh, and you'll help me _skinning kidnapped children_!"

That last sentence made Belle gasp and let the teacup fall on the floor. But she relaxed a bit, when Rumple said with a little giggle:

"I was joking!"

Belle knelt to take the dropped cup, and then noticed that it was chipped. She started to apologize nervously, but the Dark One cut her, telling that it was just a cup.

 **Storybrooke**

"So… you prefer be left alone?" – asked Emma awkwardly to Cecilia.

Emma, Alexandra, Danielle and Lux were in Cecilia's room at "Granny's Bed & Breakfast" she occupied. Last night was very hard for the girl. She spent most of her time crying Forzer's death. When her cries became hysterical, Danielle and Alex had to go to buy some tranquilizers. But gladly Mr Clark (the pharmacist) gave it them free of charge, after they explained the situation (avoiding to talk about their secret identities and about evil enemies, of course). After taking the pills, Cecilia slept the rest of the night, but now she still wasn't well. The pain in her heart and soul was still vivid, she definitely couldn't recover that fast.

"You girls go, I stay with her." – said Lux the cat.

"It's okay, I can…" – started Cecilia.

"No, no. It's not a good thing to be all alone for hours." – protested Lux – "I promise I will be silent, I won't bother you with conversations… unless you wish it at some point."

"Alright…" - nodded Cecilia.

Three other girls left silently. They were very worried for Cecilia, but none of could really help her.

 **Enchanted Forest**

A few months passed since the day Belle became the Dark One's servant. Belle was on a ladder, trying to remove the curtains. Rumplestiltskin was spinning, a few steps from her. Belle asked:

"Why do you spin so much..?"

"I like to watch the wheel… It makes me forget." – her master replied with a distant tone.

"Forget what..?"

"… I guess it worked!" – Rumple said with a smile a funny tone.

Belle couldn't help but giggle at that.

"What are you doing?" – asked Rumplestiltskin.

"I'm trying to remove the curtains, because it's almost spring." – Belle explained, pulling at the curtains once again – "What did you do, nail these down..?"

"Yes." – he replied as it was the most normal thing to do.

Belle pulled stronger, which made her fall from the ladder. But Rumple caught her in time. They looked at each other a few moments, before Belle spoke: "Thank you…"

Rumple hurried then to put her down, replying awkwardly: "No matter…"

Belle then suggested that she puts the curtains back up, to which Rumplestiltskin replied that there's no need, before he walked out the room. Both Rumple and Belle noticed at that moment that something much more was developing between them.

 **Storybrooke**

" _No… that's impossible…"_ Those were Mr Gold's thoughts when he noticed the girl who was reading a book. Those mimics she had when she was reading, this way to hold a book… it was all so familiar. Even her physical appearance was quite a reminder of a certain servant he had long ago, in the Enchanted Forest. Then, not understand himself why, Mr Gold approached slowly (but surely) the girl's table, asking:

"The Little Prince?"

The teenager looked at him a couple of seconds, before replying quietly:

"Yes… It's probably my favorite book. It has so much to learn us."

Mr Gold noticed that the young girl's eyes hadn't the same color as his servant's. It was brown, just like…

"Do you like the book, sir?"

"I've read it once. Not much my style." – said Mr Gold.

"That's a pity. Just like the fact that youths give less value to books than before…"

Emily had no idea why she said that to him. Maybe was it because she barely spoke since the moment she boarded her plane in London's airport?

"Are you new in the town?" – asked Mr Gold. The question was stupid, but he just had to ask or tell her something.

"Yes, I'm actually from the UK." – Emily replied.

"Well, I hope you'll like the town, miss…"

"My name's Emily."

To which Mr Gold said his own name, and said that he'll let her to her reading. He then turned around and went in the door's direction, only to face Emma, Danielle and Alex, who entered moments ago.

"Good afternoon, ladies." – Mr Gold said politely as he went outside.

"Good afternoon…" – Emma replied with suspicion, before heading Emily's table.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Belle asks Rumplestiltskin why he wanted her there. Rumple tried to answer very neutrally:

"It was very dusty here."

But Belle didn't buy it: "I think that you felt alone. Any human would feel alone."

"I am not a human." – Rumple stated simply.

After a very short pause, Belle said: "Very recently, I found some clothes upstairs. It was small, like for a kid. Was it yours, or… did you have a son?"

"Yes…" – he answered after hesitation – "I had one. But I lost him. Just like his mother."

"I… I'm sorry…" – Belle said honestly, then asked – "So, you used to be human?"

But the Dark One didn't seem be ready to talk about it with her. Sighing, the maid said:

"Look, if I'm doomed to see no one for the rest of my life, can I at least know you?"

But to keep from giving too much away, Rumplestiltskin jokes in a fit of self-deprecating humor:

"Perhaps… perhaps you're trying to find the monster's weaknesses!"

"You are not a monster." – Belle says with a smile.

Then, they heard a knock on the doors. Rumple went open it, and Gaston showed up. He wanted to fight the Dark One to get Belle back, but he was quickly turned into a rose, which Rumple gave to Belle a few moments later.

"You know, you had a life before… that." – Rumple suddenly says – "Why did you choice to come live with me?"

"Because… I always wanted to be a hero, to be brave. This was my chance, I saved my town."

"But what about… your suitor?"

"Our marriage was arranged. To be honest, I never cared for Gaston." – Belle stated – "You know… for me love is… a mystery to be solved."

Rumplestiltskin was looking at her with amazement and thoughtly. _"Yes, indeed…"_ – he thought for himself. It seemed like he really fell in love with Belle…

 **Storybrooke**

"Hi. Hum… did Mr Gold bother you?" – asked Emma as she approached Emily.

"No, he… he wasn't." – Emily replied with a slight smile – "Why this question?"

"Oh, for nothing… You just arrived at the town?"

"Yes. I'm from England, and I arrived in America yesterday night."

The three girls sat at the opposite sit to the new girl, each introducing themselves.

Then, Danielle asked if Emily came to Storybrooke alone, and why. Emily explained to the girls her situation, which involved her love for books and because of this, she never really had friends. She was "too smart for them", people usually were annoyed or bored. This made her wish to change the her living environment, and since she always wished to see the USA, here she was now. The fact teachers appreciated her was a help, since it was them who gave her authorization to go live in USA, and go to a school there.

"I hope you'll like here, and that things will change for the best for you." – said Alex honestly.

"I hope too…" – replied Emily – "Well, I want to go visit the school. I guess we'll see each other someday."

As Emily left the cafe, Danielle suggested that she could be an other chosen one. Emma agreed, because of the fact she arrived alone in Storyrbooke and has about their age. Girls agreed they definitely had to talk with Lux about her.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Belle was doing her usual work around the house. When it came to dry just washed clothes, she had to go out, in the garden. Belle was almost done to hang the clothes, when she suddenly saw a woman standing a little distance from the garden. Belle had no idea that the woman was actually the Evil Queen.

"Oh..!" – she had a little cry of surprise – "Sorry, I didn't notice you arrive…"

"It's alright, dear. I was just taking a walk around." – Regina replied – "Do you live here?"

"Well… I'm the servant of the castle." – Belle said.

"It must be very difficult for you to serve the Dark One…"

"No. I mean… it _was_ at first, but now… it's going… better." – Belle tried to sound neutral, but couldn't hide a very light hint of a smile on her face.

"Hmm… you seem to find your situation bad after all." – noticed Regina, making the maid feel uncomfortable.

"You know, madam… I don't think Rumplestiltskin would be pleased to learn that I spoke to you… or to anyone… I'll go inside."

"You know, if I catch the think right… you don't have reasons to worry about him."

"I… Sorry, I don't understand what you mean…" – said Belle, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Well, I won't bother you, I'll head my home." – Regina walked a few steps away, before saying – "Maybe I got the whole thing wrong… the Dark One might stay a monster forever… "

Those words caught Belle's attention: "Wait! What do you mean..?"

"You see, people as horrible as the Dark One sometimes just need to understand them… to _**love**_ them." – said Regina – "But seems he won't get it from you."

"But if I ever happen to give him… love?" – asked Belle.

"So, 'the monster' could turn somewhat better."

At those words, Regina walked away, leaving Belle thoughtful. She surely couldn't take seriously the words of a _stranger_ , but… didn't she say something she already knew deep inside..?

 **Storybrooke**

"Lux! I think the next Chosen arrived!" – said Emma, when she entered Cecilia's room.

"She gives all the clues to be one! She's an orphan like us and she's about our age!" – explained Danielle, to which Alex nodded in agreement.

Pensive, Lux answered: "Now that you said, I sensed a positive wave today. It must have been caused by her arrival. But now, I sense something else… she might be in danger! We must go find her, and tell her everything! And fast!"

"You're right, let's go." – said Cecilia, and stood up, to everyone's surprise. They didn't dare to ask if she was truly ready for all of this. She was the one to decide.

 **Enchanted Forest**

During an evening, Belle approached Rumplestiltskin and asked: "You still didn't tell me…" – she paused – "What happened… to your family?"

After a moment of silence, Rumple suddenly (but not violently) grabbed Belle's wrist, approaching her a little to him.

"What happened…" – he put his arms around her waist – "…is that I'm a man difficult to love."

Belle couldn't move, couldn't speak. She was paralyzed because of the intimacy between her and her master. She experienced lots of feelings at that moment.

"I lost my son, just like his mother. There's nothing more to tell." – Rumplestiltskin finished.

His maid regained her power of speech, and said with a sad look:

"And since then, you didn't love anyone… and no one loved you…"

Rumplestiltskin looked in her eyes. He saw sadness, concern and… _something else_. Was it…? He didn't dare to put the word on it in his mind, but still, he couldn't prevent his heart from reacting, to beat a little faster. The pair looked in each other eyes for a moment, and then slowly, their lips touched. Belle felt a huge happiness and _love_. After a moment, the Dark One's hand took Belle's one, their fingers interlaced. It was at that precise moment that something sparked between them, they enlaced and their hands and lips never breaking contact for the rest of the night, with moonlight as the only witness of their love.

 **Storybrooke**

Emily was walking in the street, after she got registered in the Storybrooke Junior High School. Suddenly, a womanly figure appeared in front of her, from nowhere. It was no other than Zehlia.

"Look what we got there… You must be the one Oracle predicted about. You radiate strong power from you."

"What are you talking about..?" – asked Emily confused.

"It doesn't matter, since I'll get rid of you!" – the evil woman shouted. Without thinking twice, she hit the girl, and threw 'The Little Prince' book far behind, ripping it in process.

"You… you ripped my favorite book!" – Emily yelled trembling.

"I'm about to do much worse, girl." – Zehlia said calmly, grabbing her arm. Emily closed her eyes, prepared for worse, but it never came, because of a shout: "Stay where you are, monster!"

 **Enchanted Forest**

The next day, Rumple left his castle very early and spent the whole day far away. He tried to justify himself his last night action, but this task was just useless. What will - no, _does_ – it mean for him and Belle? How could she have feelings for him? Wait… no, she just couldn't. Something vicious had to be hiding behind this.

He came back very late, Belle was waiting for him. She said, with embarrassment:

"Rumplestiltskin… look, we better talk about… well, yesterday." – she blushed – "But… I don't regret it, because… I would be only if there weren't any feelings."

Her master stood silent for a moment. Belle started to get worried. Suddenly, he said:

"There's a reason behind this, isn't it?"

"What…?"

"It was most likely a part of your plan, try to make me weaker! It's like… domesticate a beast!"

"No! No, it was not! I was honestly concerned and all..! Like someone said to me, some people just need someone give them understanding and love! And I was truly ready to give it to you!"

At that moment, Rumplestiltskin grabbed her arm and shouted angrily:

"You talked about me with someone?! Who said that to you?!"

"I don't know, who she was…" – Belle mumbled.

" _ **She?!**_ " – Rumple didn't need to think long to guess who 'she' was – "You're working for the Evil Queen, who expects to be more powerful than I am, aren't you?"

"No, I am not! How can't you see that it was love? Why don't you believe me?" – said Belle with tears on the edge and with almost pleading tone.

"Because no one can love me!" – he shouted.

Then, he paused some time, before saying, in a quite dangerous tone: "I don't need you anymore. Just go away. And don't come back."

"You're a coward! You just can't believe someone can love you. I will go, and all you'll have is an empty heart and a chipped cup." – Belle said, before she exit the castle, trying very hard to fight her tears.

 **Storybrooke**

"The Chosen ones…" - grunted Zehlia.

"We won't let you kill her! A such inhuman act can't be forgiven! We'll punish you in the name of the light!" – yelled Sailor Light.

But Zehlia just laughed in the girls' faces, telling they're no match for her, Queen Exitiumia's Plant General. She attacked them with a petals hurricane, which caused lots of cuts on the girls' arms and legs. They couldn't attack properly, since they had to protect their faces from bloody cuts.

"Look at you, you're so powerless!" – Zehlia laughed, then noticed Sailor Wind, and added – "So, you already forgot your dead love?"

This was a very strong provocation. Sailor Wind, stood proudly, without caring about the cuts, shouted to her enemy: "Never! I'll never forget Forzer!"

Cecilia made a couple of steps closer to Zehlia and yelled louder: "Howling Wind!"

Her attack immobilized Zehlia for a moment and made her fall on the ground, making the hurricane disappear. Lux approached Emily, and said:

"Emily! You're a Chosen One like Emma and others! Give me your crystal!"

Without thinking twice, Emily give it, and the cat turned it into a yellow pen. Then, he gave her the instruction of how to transform.

"Lightning Prism Power!"

Once this phrase said, Emily turned into Sailor Lightning. Her sailor collar, the skirt, short boots were yellow. The back and front ribbons were dark blue. There also were yellow star earrings. She looked at herself with surprise, but thought there would be time for questions later. Following her instincts, she shouted:

"Supreme Lightning!"

Zehlia was very strong. Despite the power the thunder had, she resisted hard, until she couldn't anymore and said: "It's… not… the end…"

At those words, she disappeared. Cecilia mumbled something like 'coward' before all girls turned in their new ally direction.

"Welcome to our team, Sailor Lightning." – said Emma.

"Thank you…" – she answered, still very surprised – "…but what does it all mean?"

"Come with us in the hotel, we'll explain." – said Lux, before the team headed 'Granny's Bed & Breakfast'.

 **Enchanted Forest**

The Evil Queen showed up and asked Rumplestiltskin to make a deal with her, concerning a mermaid. To which he replied that he's not in the mood. Then, he added:

"Your little attempt failed, Regina. You'll never be more powerful than me."

"Oh, you're mad because I talked to that girl, hmm? But I swear I have nothing to do with that _tragedy_." – Regina said.

"What tragedy?" – Rumple asked, interrupting his activity.

The Evil Queen then explained that because of Belle's interactions with Rumplestiltskin, Maurice treated her with cruelty. When she returned home, he locked her in a tower for an "exorcism". She couldn't bear this and she threw herself off the tower, and she died. Rumplestiltskin calls her a liar at first, but she gave him the contrary impression. Regina then left, mocking him by telling that he should get a new girl, because the place is getting dirty. Full of grief, Rumplestiltskin replaced a golden chalice on a pedestal with the chipped tea cup, quietly sobbing afterwards.

 **Storybrooke**

The next morning, when Emily exited the room she occupied, she saw a small package on the floor. She opened it, revealing a new edition of 'The Little Prince'. She smiled at it, but then found a note, which confused her.

" _I learned what happened to your book. This is a replacement. Take care of this one."_

The note was signed by Mr Gold. Emily wondered why he would do this for her.

Meanwhile, Regina went through a code locked exit door and down into what appeared to be the psychiatric ward, in the basement of the hospital. She gave a rose to the nurse, asking if someone has come to see "her" that day. The nurse replied that no one has. Regina walked down the hall and approached a door. Inside the room, there was Belle's counterpart, locked up in a cell.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Prisoner in Evil Queen's castle for months now, Belle was rocking her baby, to prevent her from crying. Suddenly, the door unlocked and the Huntsman entered.

"Belle… The curse will be casted soon. Say goodbye to your daughter, but do it fast."

Nodding her head, Belle kissed her daughter's forehead and full of tears, gave it to the huntsman. She had been informed by a cat about Emily's destiny, and that huntsman was on their side. The man took the baby, and hurried to Snow White and Charming's castle. Belle could see him with her baby thought the small window a few seconds, saying: "I love you, Emily…"

* * *

 **A/N: That was a long chapter, huh..? Since Rumbelle couple had to have a kid together, I had to change sircumpstances of how Belle met Regina and how she was "kicked out" the caslte. I hope I did well... It's something I really had hard to write, especially when they... well, you see... it's not my zone of comfort, but it was necessary to have them have a daughter. Like it? Hate it? Please, review. Oh, and if you wanna know how Emily looks like, imagine Emma Watson.**


	8. Forbidden Love? Mysterious Tuxedo Mask

**Hello! Finally, the story is updated. And it's finally about how Snow White and Charming met (even though it doesn't change from the canon story) and we see Mary Margaret for the first time! Yaaay! ^^** **The chapter was written by my DA friend (who's also member), but improved by me. I also advised him for the chapter content.** **So... Enjoy. :)**

 **I own nothing, OUAT belongs to Adam Horowitz and Edwart Kitsis, and SM belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Forbidden Love?! The Mysterious Tuxedo Mask**

 **Unknown Location  
**  
Zehila returned clutching her chest and breathing after she was defeated by Sailor Lightning. "Damn her. How could she match my power? She will pay for this."  
"It seems you gather some energy, yet you were defeated?" - Queen Exitumia said.

"The fifth chosen has awaken, and her powers were strong, which matches mine." - Zehila replied, not without disgust of the situation.  
"All we need is the Eternal Crystal, to begin to conquer all the realms." - Queen Exitumia remined to her. Zehlia understood that the queen actually entrusted her to find the Eternal Crystal.

"Yes your highness…" - Zehilia replied to her, bowing.

 _I'll make sure you pay for this Sailor Lightning. I swear it. -_ Zehilia thought angrily in her head.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**

A coach containing Prince James (actually David) and his fiancée, Abigail, was making its way through the woods. Abigail was complaining about the bumpy ride.

"I told you, we should have taken the Troll Road." – she said with an annoyed tone.

The coach suddenly stopped.

"What's that again?"- Abigail asked, shaking her head.

A tree was actually blocking the road and David got out to help his men to remove it. Examining the tree, David realized something.

"What's wrong, my lord?" – asked one of his men.

"The tree didn't fall by itself. It had been cut down." – he replied seriously.

Meanwhile, a thief reached into the coach, stole a package of jewels (making Abigail scream), and rode off.

David went after the thief, knocked the person off the horse. He turned the thief and what David discovered surprised him.

"You're… a girl?"

"A woman!" – she replied and knocking him in the head with a rock, leaving a cut on his chin, and then rode off on his horse. As he watched her go, David yelled:

"I will find you! No matter where you go!"

The woman only smirked at his words, continuing to ride away.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
"Now, there's only five of us, and there's only one Sailor Guardian left to find."- Emma said, as the five of them sat at Granny's.  
"The only guardian left is Sailor R."- Alexandra added, showing the newspaper of another article involving Sailor R preventing a robbery.  
"Who knows where she is! Doubt she's necessary to help us." - Danielle growled.  
"She is the only one left that could be from the world where our families existed." - Emma protested to Danielle.

Their conversation got interrupted, because Lux suddenly turned his head to watch a woman enter 'Granny's Diner'. The attention given to that particular person surprised girls. But Lux seemed to actually know her, according to the look on his face.

"Who is that?"- Emily asked to the cat.  
"Oh, that's Mary Margaret Blanchard." – Cecilia replied in his place - "She is a elementary school teacher."

But Lux didn't pay much attention to the exchange between the girls, and continued to stare at Mary Margaret.

 _But that's Snow White. I would have to let her know all five are here. -_ Lux thought.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
Snow White prepared to leave her crude home in a log, taking her few possessions with her. She stepped out but was immediately snagged in a trap, set by David.

"I told I would find you!" – David said – "Wherever you go, I always will find you."

"You can get a woman only by this way? By trapping her?" – Snow White said with displeasure.

"It's the only way to get a thief." – David corrected.

"Oh yeah. Aren't you a real _Prince Charming_?" – Snow replied sarcastically.

"I have a name you know."

"Don't care. _Charming_ suits you well."

The prince only looked at her in amusement, and Snow White said irritated: "Now, you put me down, Charming!"

"I'll put you down only if you return me the pouch with the jewels you stole from me."

"I sold them." – she replied simply.

"What?"

"Oh, but you must have hundreds of jewels in your castle!"

"One of them was my mother's ring! I planned to give it to my fiancée!"

"Oh, that's it?" – Snow White laughed at him –"Good luck with that! The convenience must be extraordinary, if you agreed to marry her!"

"Excuse me?!"

"I know how it happens! There are only marriages by convenience; no one marries for true love."

"That's a necessary union and… that's actually not your business!" – Charming protested – "So, that's what happens: I put you down, you'll lead me to the one who has the jewels, and you'll return my ring!"

"No. Why would I do this?"

At those words, Charming showed her the 'wanted' poster of her, which showed that she was researched by the Evil Queen for murder and treason.

" _Snow White_ … Return me my ring, or I'll turn you over the Evil Queen."

After a little moment of thinking, Snow White agreed to help Charming. When she did, David released her from the trap.

 **Storybrooke**

At night, when the guardians were asleep, Lux snuck out, and headed to City Hall, and eventually snuck in Regina's office. Then, he turned on the computer which was lying on the desk.

"Athena, this is Lux. Can you hear me?" - Lux asked.

"Yes, I hear you loud and clear." – Athena, the white cat, replied as she appeared on the screen.

"I found the rest of the Sailor Guardians." – the black cat informed his colleague.

Those news definitely relieved Athena, and she promised with a voice full of hope and joy:

"Great, we'll both be on our way soon!"

Then, Lux suddenly heard another voice from the other side of the screen, but the owner of the voice was out the screen sight.

"Athena I'm back! Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Gotta go!"- Athena hurried to reply and then, turned off the screen.

Lux did the same and then he got out of City Hall. The black cat was walking back in 'Granny's Bed & Breakfast' direction, until his way was crossed by Mary Margaret's one. The teacher's attention was immediately attracted by the cat. She just couldn't resist to kneel down to pick him up.

"Oooh… you're a cute little kitty…" – she commented as she stroke him – "You're so soft and adorable! What do you have here… a star..? That's curious."

Mary Margaret gave a few more strokes, until a monster appeared from nowhere. Mary Margaret didn't even have time to scream or call for help, she was quickly captured. It was obvious the monster was sent from Zehlia. Lux ran with all his strength to the hotel, in order to wake the Sailor Guardians.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
Snow White was leading Prince Charming through the woods, to the place where she sold the jewels. Charming noticed her holding a necklace.

"What's that?"

"Don't worry about it." – Snow White replied.

But he suddenly snatched it away.

"Be careful! It's a weapon!" – she warned him.

"Some dust? How dust could be a weapon?" – Charming asked amused.

"It's a fairy dust."

"I thought it was used for good things."

"That's when it comes from a good fairy. But this… it can transform any adversary into a harmless form." – Snow White explained.

"Why didn't you use it against me?" – Charming asked curiously.

"You're not worth it. It's very hard to get. I keep it for a particular person."

"Ah… It's for the Queen, then. You seem to have a lot of anger towards her." – Prince Charming pointed out.

"The charges against me are false." – Snow White stated – "The Queen even sent a huntsman to rip out my heart. But he took pity on me and let me go. Since then, I hide in the forest. I try to get enough money to leave for another realm."

"It all sounds lonely." – Charming commented.

"It's not worse than an arranged marriage."

"At least, I don't steal from innocent people!"

"Until today, I stole only from the Queen! I thought your coach belonged to her. No one except her takes that road." – Snow explained.

"We took that road because it had beautiful views." – said Charming.

"To my own luck. All I am doing, Charming, is trying to survive. She wants my death!"

Snow White and Charming continued to walk until they came to a stream. Snow White asked for a drink. When Prince Charming agreed, they drank and after that, she shoved him into the water and ran off. However, when the Evil Queen's Black Knights found her and closed in, Snow White realized that Prince Charming still had her necklace.  
"There's nothing you can hide." – said the lead Black Knight – "The Queen wants your heart. And we won't disappoint her."  
The lead Black Knight was about to kill Snow White with his knife but suddenly, Prince Charming arrived and killed him with an arrow. He took on the second knight, while the third one snatched up Snow White and rood away. Prince Charming grabbed an arrow and managed to shoot the knight, killing him. Snow White then rood back.

"Are you okay?" – asked Charming.

"You… you saved me…" – Snow pointed out, breathing quite heavily.

To that, Prince Charming said:

"It was the honorable thing to do."

He reminded her that they need to get the jewels, and Snow White said that the troll group she sold them to, were just over the next rise.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
Lux got to the inn entering through the window and woke the guardians.

"Emma! Girls! There's trouble, you must transform!"

"What…? What trouble…?" – Emma asked sleepily.

"The woman we saw this morning… she was captured by Zehlia's monster!"

"That's quite a trouble, indeed!" – said Danielle, getting up.

The five girls left the inn, and grabbed their pens (except Emma, who had a brooch) and yelled their phrases to turn into their Sailor Guardian forms.

"Light Prism Power!"

"Aqua Prism Power!"

"Fire Prism Power!"

"Wind Prism Power!"

"Lightning Prism Power!"

Once they were wearing their sailor suits, they followed Lux to find Mary Margaret.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
Prince Charming and Snow White arrived at the Troll Bridge. The trolls climbed up over the edge to surround them,

"Why are you here? We already had our arrangement!" – asked one of them.

"I want to make another exchange." – replied Snow.

"I won't talk in front of him!" – protested the troll, pointing on Charming – "Who is he?"

"He's no one. Look, I want to buy back the jewels I sold you."

"But WHO IS HE?!"

"I told you, no need to worry!" – Snow tried to calm the troll down – "Listen, I'll give all the money back, just give the ring back. You can keep the rest."

But soon, the trolls suspected that it was a setup and attacked them both. The lead troll asked his men search Prince Charming. They found Snow White's necklace but tossed it to the ground, and then they found the "wanted" poster for Snow White and realized who she is.

"Snow White?" – said the troll, looking at the woman in front of him – "You'll make a good reward. Take her!"

At that moment, Prince Charming grabbed his sword and drove them back. Snow White grabbed her necklace and ran, expecting Charming to follow soon. However, the trolls prevented Prince Charming from running away. In her run, Snow said:

"Follow me! They don't know the forest as well as…" – she turned her head and saw that Charming wasn't following her – "… as I do."

Snow White returned and as the trolls were about to kill Charming, she used the fairy dust to transform them into insects, saving the prince.

"You… saved me."

"It was the honorable thing to do." – Snow retorted with his previous words.

"You used all the dust. I thought it was for the Queen." – Charming pointed out.

"I'll find something else. Plus, I couldn't let Prince Charming die."

"I told you, I have a name. It's James." – the prince said.

"Well, nice to meet you, James." – Snow replied with a smile – "We have to go, before other trolls arrive."

So, they both walked away, taking back the jewels.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
The Sailor Guardians arrived to the rooftop and saw the monster with Mary Margaret.

"Let her go!" – yelled Sailor Light – "We are the Chosen Ones! Let her go or we will punish you!"

But the monster paid no attention to Emma's words. It continued to examine its victim, mumbling:

"A person like her should be the Eternal Crystal owner… no… my mistress was wrong! She's not the one! But she had the potential… Well, she's useless, so…"

Emma's heart missed a beat at the last words. It could mean only one thing. No, the monster wouldn't dare… But the monster did. It shoved Mary Margaret off the roof!

"No!" – Emma screamed.

The four other guardians couldn't suppress a scream or gasp of shock. They watched Mary Margaret fall, until all of sudden, Tuxedo Mask appeared like from nowhere and rescued the woman! Mary Margaret looked at her masked savior, whispering:

"Thank you… for saving me…"

Tuxedo Mask smiled at her, replying softly:

"To save such a lovely woman like you… was an honorable think to do."

Mary Margaret felt her cheeks coloring into red, and her heart beat a little quicker. The guardians observed the scene from the roof, and they were very relieved that she is safe.

"Once again, no real harm was done." – commented Emma smiling slightly, as other girls nodded. Now, they had a monster to defeat, and they prepared themselves to use all their attacks at once.

"Aquatic Bubble Blast!" – yelled Alexandra.  
"Spiral Flames!" – shouted Danielle.  
"Howling Wind!" – screamed Cecilia.  
"Supreme Lightning!" – shouted Emily.  
The monster was completely paralyzed by the girls' attacks. He couldn't do anything, he totally surrounded to the bubbles, the fire, the wolf-like winds and the lightning. So, Sailor Light delivered the final blow.

"Light Tiara Magic!"

Sailor Light threw the tiara, destroying the monster. The guardians then got down, seeing Tuxedo Mask still holding Mary Margaret.

"Is she alright?" – asked Sailor Light.

"She passed out a moment ago." – Tuxedo Mask explained – "She has a few injuries and she was very frightened out."

"I will heal her. In a couple of hours, she'll be better." – said Sailor Aqua – "Aquatic Heal."

"Well, thank you for your help, Tuxedo Mask." – said Sailor Light.

"Yeah, without your intervention, she would…" – Sailor Lightning mumbled, imagining the horror which could have happened.

"It was nothing. Innocents shouldn't be involved in that stuff." – Tuxedo Mask replied commonly – "I guess I should bring her back home. It would be any good to wake on the middle of the street."

Sailor Light nodded and the five girls walked back to the inn, as Tuxedo Mask was carrying the unconscious Mary Margaret back to her home.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
"I think you'll need this." – Prince Charming said, giving Snow White the gold (which he collected back at the troll bridge) back.

"And you can't get married without this." – Snow replied giving him back the pouch with jewelry.

Charming took his mother's ring out, commenting:

"I know, it's not your style."

"There's only one way to find out." – Snow said, trying the ring on her finger.

Then, a moment of silence followed. Snow White stared at the ring on her finger, then at the prince. Charming, on the other hand, stared at Snow wearing the ring too. Snow White was the one to break the silence.

"Yeah. Not my style at all." – she said, handing the ring back – "I'm sure your fiancée will like it."

"You know, if you want, you can take the rest of the jewels. I needed only the ring."

"No, it's alright. We both got what we needed."

"I wish you a good road. If you ever need anything…"

"You'll find me." – Snow finished for him.

"Yes. Always."

"Well, goodbye Snow White."

"Goodbye, Charming."

"I already told you: my name is James." – Charming stated, but with amusement.

"No. I like 'Charming' better." – Snow replied with a smile.

After that last little exchange, they went their separate ways. But then, Snow White turned and looked back. She hesitated for a moment, but then continued on her way.

 **Storybrooke**

The next morning, Emma and the other guardians were tired and exhausted from last night. They were taking their breakfast, as they heard Mary Margaret enter the inn, and talk with Ruby, her friend. Lux approached them quietly, to not miss their conversation.

"You were attacked by a monster last night?!" – Ruby asked in horror.

"Yes… I was terrified. I was thrown away from a roof…"

Ruby couldn't suppress a gasp and her eyes widened.

"…and then I was rescued by a mysterious masked stranger." – Mary Margaret finished with a dreamy smile.

"A guy?!" – Ruby asked excitedly, almost forgetting the horrible part of the story – "Tell me more! Did he say something? Did you say something?!"

"I just thanked him… before I passed out. Then, I woke up in my room."

"Hmm… are you sure it was all real..?"

"Yes, I am Ruby. I'm very sure it wasn't a dream."

"Okay, then. So, nothing else about him?"

"He has dreamy looks…" – Mary Margaret almost whispered – "The top of his face was covered by a mask, but still… he was still handsome… I hope I will see him again…"

Lux jumped on the table, next to Emma, who asked:

"So? What were they talking about?"

"What do you think? Mary Margaret is telling Ruby about last night events, but most of all about Tuxedo Mask." – the black cat replied.

"No wonder why Ruby's face is so excited." – Cecilia commented – "She likes talk about men."

"So, you girls say it's not the first time you see him?" – Emily asked.

"Nope. Emma saw him the day she became Sailor Light. Then, we both saw him they day we were protecting Ashley Boyd." – told Alexandra.

"I wonder if he's an ally…" – mumbled Danielle.

"He saved Mary Margaret, right?" – Emily stated – "Plus, he protected Emma twice. So, he's most likely on our side."

The girls nodded to her words.

"Yeah… but it doesn't give any clue to who he is." – Danielle said.

"It could be anyone." – Emma said – "He's masked, so we're not ready to find out."

"It was the third time he appeared." – Lux pointed out – "Each time was during a delicate situation. I guess we'll see him again."

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews would be nice to read.**


	9. Burning truth: The Queen's lost child

**Hello! A new chapter is finally up! I can guarantee that a certain cathegory of OUAT fans will like this chapter very much! Some questions will have answers. Chapter written by my DA friend, while I spent time to edit/expand/improve it. So... enjoy reading!**

 **I own nothing. "OUAT" belongs to Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz, "Sailor Moon" belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Non profit purposes, just for fun.**

* * *

 **Burning Truth. The Queen's lost child.**

 **Unknown location  
**  
"The energy has fully gathered. Soon the dark powers will awaken to conquer all realms!" – Queen Exitumia stated almost excitedly – "As for the Eternal Crystal?" – she then asked to Zhelia.

"Still not located. We will continue to search for the crystal, while I get my revenge on that girl." – Zehlia finished her phrase in anger, as Kalino appeared.  
"It seems that your hatred towards the girl makes you stray from the path of the eternal crystal." – Kalino stated, then he turned to his queen and added – "I will seek out the Eternal Crystal, and see who's this girl Zhelia hates that much."

At those words, Kalino vanished.

 **Storybrooke**

In her office, Regina noticed that her computer was used last night, despite that the office was closed. She checked the security tapes, and noticed a black cat using the computer and talking to someone. Regina quickly realized that it was the same black cat which came to Storybrooke with that blonde girl. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.  
"It seems there have been more attacks, and more of those mysterious heroes who save the day, isn't that right dearie?"- Mr Gold said.

"So you remember who you were?" - Regina smirked as she replied.  
"Yes, indeed." – Mr Gold answered – "But the reason of my visit now doesn't involve the dark curse, but the girls that arrived at Storybrooke. I could tell that they're not ordinary children."  
"And the answer to that is?" - Regina asked in annoyance.  
"They're from _our_ world. I suggest you check on who their families are. I already recognize them easily."- Mr Gold said as he left the office.

His last words actually made Regina question who the girls really could be.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
Young Regina was riding her horse, while her father Henry watched joyfully and was cheering her on.

"That was wonderful!" – he said to his daughter, as she got down her horse.

"Thank you, daddy."

However, Regina's mother Cora didn't have the same opinion.

"Wonderful? I wouldn't call that 'wonderful'."

"You… didn't like it, mother..?" – Regina asked disappointed.

"You ride like a man. A lady should be graceful. You should use a saddle." – Cora criticized.

"It's just an entertainment, you know." – Regina stated.

"You're getting too old for entertainments." – Cora protested – "Who would ever marry you if you act like… _common people_?"

Henry tried to defend his daughter:

"Please, leave her alone."

But it didn't help much. Cora added that all young women of Regina's age are already married, clearly upsetting Regina by those words. After that, Daniel, the stable boy, offered her a saddle.

"I'm done riding for today." – Regina snapped back – "And don't ever interfere in my and my mother's conversations."

As Daniel left with the horse, Regina asked Cora:

"Why do you always judge me?"

"But I'm not judging you. I'm helping." – her mother replied.

Sighing, Regina just started walking away. But Cora prevented her from it, by using magic to levitate her.

"Mother! I don't like when you use magic!"

"I will stop use magic, when you start to be an obedient daughter." – Cora said very calmly.

Regina begged her mother to stop and promised to be good. As Cora freed her, she ran off, straight to the stable, where she met Daniel.

"Daniel… I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier." – Regina apologized.

Daniel replied that it's alright, before the two kissed.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
The girls and Lux were at the Diner trying to strategize a plan, but they were still waiting for Danielle to arrive. As Danielle was coming in, she cross-paths with Regina as they both gave each other hateful looks, something that the other girls noticed. Danielle sat down and they began to speak again.  
"Hey Danielle, we kinda noticed that every time you encounter the Mayor, you both give hateful looks to each other." - Emily said to her.  
"I think you do have a connection to Regina."- Alexandra suggested, which irritated her friend.  
"THERE IS NO WAY I'M CONNECTED TO HER!"- Danielle yelled at Alexandra much to the other guardians' surprise.  
"Calm down Danielle, it was only a suggestion." - Cecilia said, trying to make her keep cool.  
"Yeah. Right now, we have to find the Eternal Crystal and break the dark curse." - Emma stated to them, as Danielle sighed in annoyance of the earlier suggestion.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Daniel and Regina met at a grassland, and he suggested to go riding together, like a date. But Regina replies that she can't, she has to leave soon for tea.

"When will you tell your mother about us, Regina? I know, I'm just a stable boy, but she used to be a miller's daughter. She should understand."

"She understands, but… she wants me to be lady like and a… social-climber." – Regina explains.

"And I'm a step down…" – says Daniel.

"Daniel… you know I don't think like that."

"Tell her. She won't have a choice but accept it. What could she do?"

"Didn't you see her magic? It's powerful and dangerous. What _couldn't_ she do?"

"But we have true love. It's the most powerful magic." – Daniel said before kissing Regina.

Suddenly, they heard a scream. A little girl was holding on tightly as her horse was running out of control. Regina went after her on her own horse and she successfully rescued the girl.

"You… you saved my life…" – the girl mumbled, still under shock by what just happened.

"Are you alright?" – Regina asked worriedly.

"Yes… but I won't ever ride a horse again…"

"The only way to get over your fear is by getting back on the horse as soon as possible." – Regina advised the girl with a smile.

"Thank you." – the girl said.

"I am Regina."

"And I'm Snow White." – the girl introduced herself, before the two hugged.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
As the girls were out, Regina secretly entered their rooms to grab strands of their hair with the intention to use it to find out who their families were, and why they were so important. But Regina was unaware that Lux was still in the room. As he saw Regina enter and then exit the room, he thought:

" _That's strange… why do I sense Danielle through her..? I should follow her and see what she's up to."_

As soon as the black cat thought that, he quietly followed her.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Regina was in the dining room, when Cora came in and, using magic, gave her a gorgeous dress to wear.

"We have a guest today." – Cora explained – "The king is coming here."

"The king?" – Regina asked pleasantly surprised – "But why is he coming..?"

"Because you finally did something right!" – exclaimed Cora joyfully – "The little girl you saved is the king's daughter."

King Leopold entered the room, and Henry introduced him to his daughter:

"Regina, dear. This is Snow White's father."

Regina hurried to reverence, to which King Leopold said:

"No, it's up to me to reverence to you. You saved my daughter's life and I'm really grateful. It's an honor to meet you."

Regina was stunned by this, and her mother reminded her to reply something. Regina then said that it was an honor for _her_ to meet him.

"You are lucky to have a mother who takes good care of you. But Snow White doesn't, she lost her years ago." – the king said.

"I'm sorry…" – said Regina.

"Since then, I was looking for a wife in the whole country. I couldn't find a woman who would take good care of my daughter. Until today."

Those words alarmed Regina. She didn't like the direction all of this was taking. Then, the king took an alliance and knelt before the young woman, saying:

"Regina… will you marry me?"

She couldn't say a word. Henry shook his head as disapproval, but Cora however took Regina's hand and said, smiling happily:

"Yes."

Regina ran into the stable to meet with Daniel.

"Daniel! Daniel… please, marry me."

"Regina? What are you doing? Did you tell about us to your mother?"

"No! And now I could not tell her, she won't understand! The girl I saved is the King's daughter! And now, the king proposed me!" – Regina explained crying.

"What..?" – Daniel asked in shock.

"My mother accepted for me!" – Regina cried out, and after dropping some tears, said – "The only solution now is to run away. We should run, get married and never come back!"

"But do you understand what it will involve?" – Daniel asked worried – "A life in stable is nothing like a life of a queen."

"I don't care about that. I don't care about royalty. All I need is you."

Daniel then takes a ring and slips it on Regina's finger, much to her excitement, and they kissed. But Snow White stumbled upon the couple, gasping in shock.

"Snow..? What are you doing here?" – Regina asked nervously.

"You told me I should get back on a horse soon, so I…" – Snow White paused a moment, before asking – "What were you doing with him..?"

"Snow, I can explain…" – Regina started, but Snow ran off. Regina quickly chased after her, until she finally reached the girl.

"Why… why were you kissing the stable boy..?" – Snow White asked crying – "You're about to marry my father and become my new mother..!"

"Snow, look… your father, King Leopold, is a very good man, but… I don't love him."

This statement confused Snow White, which made her say:

"I don't understand… Why..?"  
"Because love is not like that. Love… true love… is magic." – Regina explained, which made Snow White smile – "But not any magic. It's the most powerful magic of all. It creates happiness."  
"And that stable boy… you love him?"

"With all of my heart."

"So, you must marry him!" – Snow White exclaimed excitedly, truly happy for Regina – "I will tell my father now!"

"No, no, no!" – Regina exclaimed, preventing Snow White to go away – "You can't!"

"Why not? I'm sure my father will understand!"

"He may, but my mother won't. She could stand in our way." – Regina explained – "That's why we want to run away, it's the only chance for our love to survive. Snow… all of what you saw and what I told you… could you keep it secret? You can't tell it anyone, especially not my mother."

"Yes. I will keep it secret." – Snow White replied, after what she and Regina hugged.

 **Storybrooke**

As the guardians were walking, they began to notice that the clouds were getting darker, as if a terrible storm was coming. Then, Emma began to sense a dark energy in the town.

" _It's the same as when I felt… Arosao, Forzer or Zhelia…"_  
"Emma, what's wrong?" - Emily asked, noticing her friend being pensive.  
"I think… it could be another General of Darkness." - Emma replied.

Emily and Cecilia looked at each other a moment, thinking of the same thing.

"Do you think it could be…?" – Emily began, remembering the woman who attacked her.

"…Zhelia?" – Cecilia finished, her voice showing evidence of her hatred towards the murderer of her beloved one.

"I don't think so… it's more powerful this time." – Emma replied.

The five girls quickly hid in a safe location to transform, as Emma rubbed her brooch and the others held their pens above.  
"Light Prism Power!"  
"Aqua Prism Power!"  
"Fire Prism Power!"  
"Wind Prism Power!"  
"Lightning Prism Power!"  
They all turned into their Sailor Guardian forms and began to search for the Dark General, hoping they could take on him without Lux's aid.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Cora and Snow White were talking about the wedding and Snow White being a flower girl.

"Regina will be a great mother to you." – Cora commented.

"Yes… She's very good to me." – Snow replied.

"You and Regina became very close to each other… you tell a lot of things to each other… maybe there's something you could tell me?" – Cora asked – "Why did Regina pull away from me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"A mother knows her daughter. I love her very much and I want to help, but… I know she's not honest with me." – Cora explained – "Did she tell you anything?"

Snow White didn't reply, remembering she had to keep the secret. But Cora continued:

"I talked with your father about your mother… He told me how much she loved you."

As Snow White looked at her, Cora knew that she was hitting the right spot. She played on this element, adding:

"You know how terrible it is to lose a mother… Regina and I are about to lose each other. If only I could show her that I would do anything to make her happy."

Lose each other? This was something Snow couldn't let happen, having the experience. This was all too much. Thinking it would only help, Snow White couldn't keep it in:

"In this case, don't force her to marry. She doesn't love my father. She loves another. I promised her not telling anyone but… otherwise, she would lose you. She shouldn't lose her mother. No one should."

Cora smiled at the little girl and said in a reassuring way:

"Oh, Snow… nothing will take my daughter away from me. You must tell me everything."

 **Storybrooke**

Regina entered the crypt were she kept all of her potions and magical herbs, unaware that Lux followed her. She put the strands on the table as she began to create a potion that would show her the identities of the girls' parents. As soon as the potion was ready, she put the first hair strand which was Emma's into it. The potion revealed her Snow White and Prince Charming.

"Of course, it just _had_ to be _their_ child…" – Regina commented with annoyance.

She then put the second strand, this one was Alexandra's, which revealed Cinderella and Thomas. As the Cecilia's strand revealed Red Riding Hood and Peter, Regina wondered:

"How was a werewolf even able to have a baby..?"

Then Regina put Emily's hair strand, revealing to her surprise Rumplestiltskin and his maid Belle.

"Wow… Didn't see that coming…!" – Regina said, clearly impressed.

There was one final hair strand left and Regina didn't wait longer to put it in the potion. What the potion showed her the next instant, it shocked Regina completely.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Regina and Daniel were about to run away, but Cora stopped them. She used magic to lock all the doors of the stable.

"Mother, I…" – Regina started.

"Save it." – Cora cut her – "You expected to run from home in the middle of the night, expecting I won't notice? How dare you?"

"Listen to me for once, and without magic. I want to be with Daniel."

"I didn't sacrifice everything with intention to make you climb high, and in the end make you marry a stable boy!" – Cora protested.

"But it's _my_ life!"

Cora only laughed and said:

"Stupid girl… your life is _mine_. After all the deals I had to make to get us out of poverty, you want to just drop it?!"

"Don't surrender, Regina." – said Daniel.

Regina said to her mother, with a determinate look:

"Your magic will never break us apart. I love him."

"And I love her." – added Daniel.

"This is my happiness!" – Regina stated – "We're going away."

"So… this is your decision? This will make you happy?" – Cora asked calmly.

"It already made."

"So, who am I to stay in your way…" – Cora said, seeming to understand.

After those words, Regina and her mother hugged.

"Thank you, mother…" – Regina said, and after a pause, added – "There's something else you should know… well… Daniel and I… we're going to have a baby."

"Oh, well… that's great." – Cora replied, her emotions not very clear.

Then, turning to the stable boy, she said: "Daniel… since you're about to have a family, there's a knowledge I want to share with you. As a parent, you always have to do what's the best for your children."

"Thank you… I understand." – Daniel replied smiling – "Since it's what you're doing right now."

"Yes, indeed."

Then, Cora did something that none Daniel or Regina saw coming: she ripped Daniel's heart!

"Mother!" – Regina yelled.

But Cora didn't listen and crushed the heart she was holding in her hand. Regina ran to Daniel's body, crying:

"No… no! Mother, why did you do that?!"

"Because this is your happy ending. Love is a weakness, Regina. It seems true at the beginning, but it's only an illusion. At the end, it just fades away. But power… it's eternal. I saved you, Regina. Now, you'll become a Queen."

Regina just kept crying as she placed Daniel's hand with hers, despite his death, on her stomach to make him feel their baby that he would never be able to see. Then, during a second, Regina saw from afar a beautiful woman with silver hair, glowing like a aura. Regina was very surprised by the sight, but the next second, she faded away.

 **Storybrooke**

Regina left the crypt shocked and with tears in her eyes. Her daughter was alive, and she was one of the chosen six!

"Mother…" - Regina mumbled angrily, realizing that Cora lied about her daughter's death.

She needed to find Danielle now! As soon she was decided it, she noticed something happening at the radio tower.

" _If there's trouble… she's must be there too, fighting!"_

The moment the realization hit her, she began to run straight in the radio tower's direction. It was only then that Regina finally noticed that Lux was following her.

"What… are _you_ doing here?!" – she glanced at the cat.  
"No time to explain. Girls are about to battle something darker than you." – Lux replied.

At the tower, Kalino and Zhelia appeared and they began to seek the Eternal Crystal, as long as gather more energy for Queen Exitumia. But they were interrupted as the Sailor Guardians arrived.  
"Hold it, you! We are the Sailor Guardians, and in the name of the light we shall punish you." - Emma shouted at them.  
"Hmph, impressive." – the general said sarcastically – "Before I kill the five of you, allow me to introduce myself. I am Kalino, the Dark General of Thunder, my duty is to seek the Eternal Crystal. And I certainly won't let you interfere for the last time."

At those words, Kalino attacked them with lightning which made the girls scream in pain. This was the moment when Regina and Lux got to the tower. Kalino noticed Regina and said:

"I don't need additional visitors here!"

Laughing evilly, he then sent a bolt of lightning in her direction. At that moment, Danielle had another vision of Regina holding a little girl in her arms. But this time, Danielle was also hearing something that she began to remember. Without really thinking, Danielle quickly ran, and pushed Regina out of the way, taking therefore the attack on herself.

"Danielle…!" – Regina half-yelled, horrified.

Danielle was in much more pain and she fell on her knees exhausted. But she couldn't give up. She just couldn't! With that thought, she struggled to get up. The girls exchanged looks as agreeing it was definitely time to attack. The prepared themselves and each of them yelled her phrase:  
"Aquatic Bubble Blast!"  
"Spiral Flame!"  
"Howling Wind!"  
"Supreme Lightning!"  
The attacks hit Kalino at the same time, creating a huge clash. This was very powerful, and the general fell unconscious.  
"Kalino!"- Zhelia shouted, going to him.

" _That's the perfect moment!"_ – Emma thought to herself, preparing to finish them off.

Emma grabbed her tiara and threw it, yelling:

"Light Tiara Magic!"

But the tiara deflected by a barrier, which protected Kalino and Zhelia. At that same moment, a dark portal opened, revealing Queen Exitumia. She entered the world, and after giving a look in the Guardians' and Regina's direction, she said smirking:  
"So, I guess those are the Guardians who are interfering."  
"Y-you're..?" – Emma asked.  
"I am Queen Exitumia, and soon to be ruler of all realms! This is only the beginning, children. My ultimate goal is nearly complete!"

After those words, Queen Exitumia, Kalino and Zhelia returned to their dimension. But even if they were gone, the job was not done. Lux spoke:  
"Emma, Alexandra! There are lots of people who have their energy token. Use this!"

Lux magically made appear the Star Wand, and threw it to Emma.

"Both of you could use it, mixing your powers to heal everyone!" – the black cat explained.

Emma and Alexandra nodded as they held the Star Wand high.  
"Light Aquatic Healing Magic!" - they both yelled.

A powerful aura spread throughout all Storybrooke, healing everyone. After a little moment, Regina turned to Danielle, said with tears of joy:

"Danielle… I can't believe you were alive, this whole time…"

All the girls looked surprised and confused at her. Emily finally dared to ask:  
"What does she mean..?"

Lux gave a look to everyone, then after taking a proud sitting pose and clearing his throat, said:  
"Danielle is the Evil Queen's… ugh, I mean… _Regina_ 's daughter."

Danielle, Emma and others gasped in surprise. Their eyes suddenly seemed larger than before and it was difficult to prevent their jaws from dropping. Lux contined, looking in Regina's direction this time:

"I found Danielle years ago, and I managed to keep her alive."  
"Thank you."- Regina said sincerely.  
Danielle couldn't believe this. Did she just… _found her mother_? After years being alone in some catholic orphanage, the woman who gave birth to her was actually standing right in front of her? She for sure had dozens of questions! She just mentioned that she thought her dead all those years… why? Was she taken away? And how? And, did Lux just say "Evil Queen"? But there was time to discuss this a little later. For now, all she knew, she found her family, her name was Regina, the mayor of Storybrooke and the same woman that she hated hours ago… _uh-oh_. She suddenly quite felt bad about it and lowering her head in an ashamed manner, Danielle said:  
"I… I'm sorry for… the way I acted around you."  
"It's alright… I forgive you, Danielle." – Regina replied sympathetically – "It's not like I was better myself."  
After this brief exchange, the mother and the daughter hugged each other.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Regina was fitted for her wedding gown as Snow White came in, to say how beautiful she will be when she marries Daniel. Regina looked at her future stepdaughter with confusion.

"I knew your mother would let you marry him, as she learns how happy you two are and how much you love him. You have a wonderful mother… she's ready for everything to make you happy." – Snow White told her smiling.

"Snow… you…" – Regina started confused – "…you told her about Daniel and me?"

"Yes."

"But I asked you not to…!" – Regina said clearly upset.

"I'm sorry… I just didn't want you lose your mother… like I lost mine." – Snow White explains, with evident sadness.

Regina was momentarily devastated and turned away from Snow White, her pink lips momentarily turn crimson red.

"Are you angry..?" – Snow White asked worried.

But Regina composed herself then faded back, as she faced Snow White.

"No, I'm not angry. But I'm not marrying Daniel, but your father."

"But…" – Snow White was confused – "…I thought… you love each other."

"That's what I thought too. But I was wrong." – Regina replied calmly – "Daniel ran away. Between him and me was not love. It was infatuation."

Snow White looked at Regina clearly taken aback by her speech. Regina continued:

"That's how love is. It comes in most unexpected ways. Your father and I have something more important, because it doesn't involve just us two. It involves us all. We'll become a family."

"Really..?" – Snow smiled slightly.

"Really. I will become your stepmother and I'm happy about that."

After those words, they hugged. After Snow left the room, Cora showed up and told Regina that she is proud of her. Regina realized something:

"You knew that the king would go across our lands, didn't you? The horse Snow was on… it didn't started to run for no reason, right?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." – Cora replied with neutral expression.

Regina then turned around and growled to herself:

"I should have let her die on that horse…!"

Months later, while King Leopold was during a business travel, Regina gave birth to a girl. The labor was long and quite difficult, but Regina did it. She could hold her daughter and see her a couple of minutes, before she passed out. Hours later, when Regina woke up, she saw Cora on her side. She then asked weakly:

"Mother… where's she..?"

Cora sighed and then said:

"Unfortunately, my dear, your baby died."

Regina eyes widened and after a while, she managed to ask:

"What..?"

"The baby was too weak, it didn't live very long." – Cora started to explain – "The healer said it can be caused when the mother isn't much… _serene_ during the pregnancy."

Regina looked at her mother, expecting her to continue, which she did:

"I heard from some of your servants that you were often… sad… stressed… or even angry. All of this can be harmful for the child. Regina, if you don't take good care of yourself, you can't expect a healthy baby."

Cora had a point. She was stressed, sad and angry. But how could she not be? She lost her beloved man because of that talkative little brat!

"Get out mother… Get OUT!" – Regina yelled, breaking into tears and screaming in anger.

That little brat! She took away everything from her! First, it was Daniel and now, the last reminder of him and their love! If Regina hated Snow White from the day Daniel died, now she hated her even more.

Hours later, in the middle of the night, Cora carried a basket with a baby girl wearing a red crystal around her neck. The girl was awake but made no sound, she just stared at that woman who was carrying her somewhere. Cora looked briefly at her, and then said:

"You must wonder where we are going. The answer is simple: you don't have a place in our family. I couldn't keep someone like you under the same roof, could I? The daughter of a queen and a… _stable boy_!"

The last two words were spoken with disgust. Cora continued her speech, as newborn was still staring at her.

"Daniel only slowed Regina in climbing high. You will do the same if I don't interfere. She would only live in the past. We don't want this for her, do we?" – Cora said it with a sarcastic tone, looking straight in the baby's eyes – "Plus, if King Leopold ever finds out about you and your father, that would ruin the kingdom! You're not made to be a heir."

Then, Cora finally put the basket on the ground and, giving one last look at the baby, she said:

"You're such a disgrace."

Then, Cora walked away, abandoning the little newborn at the old mill she used to live in.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
On one of the rooftops of Storybrooke, a girl wearing a mask looked at night sky, as a white cat hopped on her arm.  
"Ready?" - the white cat asked.

The masked girl nodded and they jumped off the rooftop, preparing for the next battle.

* * *

 **A/N: Sooo... what did you think? Reviews would be very nice.**


	10. Petals of Light, The final Guardian

**Here we go for chapter 10! Chapter written by my friend, but the whole EF part idea was mine. Since that part was short, I did the job to make it longer, with more conversations and descriptions (especially of feelings). I edited the Storybrooke part as well. Hope you'll like this chapter.**

 **I got a (guest) review asking if Danielle is the eldest of the team in Storybrooke since she's the eldest in the EF. Normally, she _should_ be a few years elder than Emma and others. But she's the same age. I can't reveal why now, it's planned to be explained later in the story.**

 **I own nothing. Non profit purposes. "Once Upon A Time" goes to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, "Sailor Moon" goes to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei.**

* * *

 **Petals of Light. The final guardian arrives.**

 **Unknown location**

Queen Exitumia along with Zhelia, and Kalino entered a chamber as the three of them offered a very huge amount of energy to a shroud mist of darkness.  
 _I could feel their energy full of darkness, full of hate, anger, and greed. My powers are slowly returning and getting stronger. Still I sense six powerful lights that I felt before. The Eternal Crystal… GIVE ME THE ETERNAL CRYSTAL!_  
"We will get the Eternal Crystal and gather more energy, my darkness." - Queen Exitumia said to her own darkness.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
Lux, Emma, Alexandra, Danielle, Cecilia and Emily were sitting in the City Hall, explaining to Regina about the events that happened to everyone. They told about the circumstances which leaded them to Storyrbooke, how they awoke as Sailor Guardians and the few information they had about the enemies.

"That's something I had never to deal with. Even though I'm not untouched by darkness and that I was the Dark One's apprentice, I never saw the darkness of their kind. As much as I never saw people like you." – Regina said, impressed – "They must be from a real other than the Enchanted Forest. But they're definitely not from _this_ world, because it produces any magic."

"Why would you ever want to send everyone here?" – Emily asked confused.

"Well… as you can see, this world is much less enchanted than the one I… no, _we_ come from. Happy endings are rarer and that's why this location was perfect for me. Here, I could be happy, by taking away the happiness from the others."

The five girls and Lux looked at her shocked a moment, because of the evilness of that curse. But at least, she was honest. But she still didn't explain the motive.

"But… why…?" – Danielle finally managed to ask.

Regina sighed. Her daughter deserved to know the truth, no matter how hard this truth was to be heard. Regina explained to them her reasons of casting the Dark Curse, by telling her love for the stable boy Daniel, about how her mother Cora didn't approve and how she just crushed Daniel's heart. This really shocked everyone and Danielle looked down, fighting her own tears. Regina then told about how Snow White revealed the secret of her and Daniel's love to Cora.

"Wait a minute…" – Emma interrupted her – "This means my mother, right? Lux told me I'm Snow White's daughter weeks ago."

"Yes, that's true." – Regina replied before continuing her explanation – "So, Snow White couldn't keep the secret. According to her, Cora would have said something about losing a mother, which she didn't want for me."

"Snow probably thought she would help you by telling Cora the truth…" – Lux commented.

"Most likely." – Regina said, shaking her head slightly – "But it didn't prevent me from seeking revenge, especially after I thought Danielle died."

Regina looked in Danielle's eyes when she said the last sentence. The black haired teen looked at her watery eyes and managed to ask, her voice cracking because of the tears she was still suppressing:

"Why…? Why did you think so…?"

Regina sighed and retold what Cora said her years ago.

"She probably used the time I was passed out to abandon you in the forest." – then turning in Lux's direction, asked – "Is that where you found her, right?"

The cat only nodded. The five girls were trying to process all of this. What a story! Danielle could understand the events which led to her father's death. But still, she couldn't be that mad to Emma or even Snow White, understanding it was an accident.

"I think we better leave that Dark Curse problem aside for now…" – Emma said, breaking the silence – "There's a more urgent problem: Queen Exitumia and her minions."

"You're absolutely right, Emma." – Emily added – "I believe there's still another girl to find, right?"

"Yes. The enemies are stronger at every battle… Would be nice if we find her before they arrive again." – Alexandra added.

The five girls went to the exit door direction, before Regina called her daughter:

"Danielle, wait..! I… hum… there's something I wanted to ask you…"

Danielle stopped a moment, then asked her friends to wait her outside a moment. As Emma and others left, Danielle asked:

"So… what is it?"

"Well… If I understand well, the five of you have only two hotel rooms, which aren't very huge…" – Regina started awkwardly – "… and I thought that… since we found each other, it would be more convenient for you to _… move in my house_?"

Danielle was stunned a moment, she really didn't expect this. After a short silence, she said:

"I… thanks for the offer, but… I don't want to upset you or anything… it's just that we found each other yesterday only… and it was such a surprise… I did not even expect find you…"

"It's all too fast, right?" – Mayor Mills finished for her.

"Yes."- Danielle said – "Just give me some more time, ok…?"

Regina nodded slightly. She was sad, but could understand Danielle's reaction.

"Look, once our major problem is solved, I… I promise I will reconsider your offer… Regina."

"Alright, Danielle. No need to rush." – Regina replied.

At those words, Danielle joined her friends outside the City Hall and they went to find another place to discuss about the six's Sailor Guardian. At this moment, a blonde girl of their age walked by as the group passed her, and she turned around seeing them.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
Aurora was happy. It was her and Philip's wedding day! They were looking at each other with love as they made their vows. Once done, the royal couple was pronounced husband and wife. Before they were able to kiss, a blast of wind blowed the candles out, as Maleficent entered the chapel.

"Aren't the newlywed adorable together?" – she said sarcastically.

Aurora, who was afraid of Maleficent, held tightly onto Philip.

"Get out of there!" – Philip shouted – "You're not welcome here!"

"Oh, but there's no need to be so rude, Your Highness…" – Maleficent faked a 'gentle' look – "I'm here to give you the wedding gift."

Aurora's grip to her husband tightened, not liking where this was all going. Maleficent then said with a powerful voice:

"Your gift to you is THE SUFFERING OF YOUR yet unborn CHILD!"

At those words, she disappeared, leaving the couple terrified, wondering what the witch planned.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
Mary Margaret was still thinking of the man in the mask that saved her days ago and couldn't help but wait forward to see him again. Meanwhile, the Guardians were sitting at the Diner, talking about the last guardian.

"Normally, she would arrive here shortly after us…" – said Cecilia.

"Yeah, it's strange she's still not here…" – added Alex – "But… if fate was supposed to bring her in Storybrooke and there's still no sign of her, she might be... missing?"

"Or much worse!" – exclaimed Emily, unpleased by the idea – "She could be cursed. You heard what sorts of things happen in that… Enchanted Forest, didn't you? It's still a possibility."

"Or even worse…" – Danielle said – "She could be… dead."

The very last word was said in very quiet tone, as if this word was freaking her out. The girls looked at her a moment, and lowered their heads. But suddenly, the silence was broken by Emma:

"No!"

Danielle, Alex, Cecilia and Emily looked at her, expecting her to say something else.

"We won't give up, girls. We will continue the search for the six's guardian as well as the Eternal Crystal. And we will win over Queen Exitumia. We have to do it, for all those innocent people. _We won't give up, now or ever._ "

They never saw their friend as determinate as at this moment. She was right, they couldn't give up, and especially that they are so close… So, the four girls nodded, as a sign of agreement. From afar, the same blonde girl seeing the group tilted her head, knowing what they were talking about.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
Aurora was at seven months in her pregnancy. She and Philip were so worried about their future child, decided to visit Snow White, for some advice. As they arrived to her and Charming's castle, they were greeted by a five months pregnant Snow White.

"That's so good to see you, Aurora!" – she said – "I see that you're expecting a happy event?"

"Yes… This is actually the reason of our visit." – Aurora replied – "Our baby to come is in danger."

The two royal couples sat down and Philip explained about Maleficent's threat towards the baby.

"We thought that you perhaps could advise us something." – he finished.

"We understand that you have your own future baby to think about, but…" – Aurora started, embarrassed – "…we really didn't know who else to ask."

"Don't worry, we understand." – Snow White replied – "I think there's a way to know more about your baby's fate. It could help."

"Really…? How?" – asked Aurora.

"A unicorn has the power to predict the future." – said Charming – "We could go there together, and it will show you."

The four of them spent some time to search the unicorn in the woods. When they finally found it, they calmed the animal and they told Aurora to touch the horn. As she touched the horn, she began to have a vision. She saw a mysterious place, like a castle with clouds above and then she saw a girl standing there, and realized that it was her daughter.

" _She's beautiful…"_ – Aurora thought, seeing her.

Aurora then noticed that her daughter was shielding another girl, who surprisingly weared dress the same dress she saw Snow White wearing minutes ago.

" _Would that mean… yes, it must be Snow's future child!"_

Observing the scene, Aurora could tell that her future child is actually a hero. Moments later, she came back to her senses.

"So? What did you see?" – Philip asked.

Aurora then explained the whole scene she saw.

"If you saw our both children, this could mean… they are somehow connected to each other." – Snow White said.

"Yes, it's all good; but… sadly, the vision didn't give an answer about Maleficent's threat." – Aurora said, disappointed.

Then, Aurora felt her baby kick softly, and at the same time, Snow White's baby kicked too, both babies knowing each other's presence already.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
Kalino and Zhelia arrived in Storybrooke, to begin their next plan of destroying the Sailor Guardians, and capturing the Eternal Crystal. Zhelia faked an energy capturing, which made Emma feel the Dark General's presence.

"Their are back." – Emma suddenly said, informing her friends – "We have to transform and fast."

The girls nodded and they raised their pens in the air, while Emma rubbed her brooch.  
"Light Prism Power!"  
"Aqua Prism Power!"  
"Fire Prism Power!"  
"Wind Prism Power!"  
"Lightning Prism Power!"  
The five transformed into their Sailor forms and rushed to the source of the darkness, not knowing it was a trap.

 **Enchanted Forest**

Aurora placed her hands on her swollen stomach, hoping to feel the baby kick again. Her baby was about to be born any day and she was excited about that. But it didn't prevent her from the worries about Maleficent's plans. Suddenly, a white cat with a golden star on its forehead arrived in her room through the window.

"Hello, Your Highness." – the cat spoke in a female voice.

This frightened Aurora a little, but the cat poursued:

"Please, don't be afraid. My name is Athena and I'm here to explain something about your child."

"What..? Do you know something about her?" – Aurora asked.

"Yes. Your child has a great destiny. She will fight in order to battle great evil of the world. And my role is to make sure she'll grow into a great hero. I will be sort of her trainer." – Athena explained.

"If her destiny is to eventually become a hero… that means there's a way to prevent Maleficent's threat! Please, tell me if you know something about it! What is she about to do and how to make her fail?" – the mother-to-be asked in a pleading tone.

"Well… I don't know her plans, but… any curses can be broken or avoided by love. As a mother, you obviously do love your future child, right?"

Aurora only nodded, expecting Athena to poursue.

"The only advice I can give you is to follow your heart, and you'll find a way to protect your baby."

 **Storybrooke  
**  
The guardians arrived and saw Zhelia with Kalino.

"We are the Sailor Guardians, and in the name of the Light we shall punish you."- Sailor Light said, in her usual warrior-like tone.

But Kalino evilly smiled and suddenly trapped the girls in a dark barrier, which began to shock them in pain.

"As you see, ladies, I was expecting you!" – Kalino said with an evil laugh.

"Oh no… this was a trap!" – Emily exclaimed.

"What are we supposed to do now?" – Cecilia asked – "There must be a way to get out of there!"

"There's nothing you can do! This barrier is too much powerful; it's full of the darkest of magic! Your attacks can do nothing against it!" – Kalino said, laughing once more.

"Oh yeah?! That's what we'll see!" – Danielle stood proudly, ready to use her flames – "Spiral Flames!"

But it was no use: the flames Sailor Fire produced were quickly absorbed in the darkness of the barrier. The girl blinked in frustration. Unbelievable!

"Haha! You're pitiful!" – Zehlia said, laughing.

In despair and pain, the five fell on their knees, unable to do anything.

"Hey! I forbid you to thurt those girls!"

It was Tuxedo Mask. Zhelia turned around to face him, and yelled:

"Get out of there, this is not your business!"

"Yes, it is. Hurt girls with a purity like them? This is unforgivable!" – Tuxedo Mask said, and ran in both villains direction, in order to fight them.

But the fight wasn't very long, since Kalino had magic, which Tuxedo Mask didn't have. The Dark General blasted him away, injuring him in process and making the mask fall off. As his face was revealed, Emma looked at him and recognized him instantly.

"David…?" – she asked in shock.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
A baby girl, wearing a pink crystal around her neck, was awake in her bed and was looking at her mobile happily, clueless to Maleficent's presence in the room. The evil woman had in her hand a spindle which would curse the newborn infant. Aurora, who was in the next room, saw Maleficent approaching the baby's bed through the door.

" _Oh no, she won't hurt my girl!"_ – Aurora thought and ran determinate in their direction. Maleficent was about to pick the baby, but Aurora stood between them, scereaming:

"NO!"

This was the last word she pronounced. Since Aurora interfered, she was the one to be picked by the spindle. As it pierced the mother's skin, the curse enacted instantly and Aurora fell asleep on the bed, still holding her daughter in her arms.

"It's not the result I expected." – Maleficent said to herself – "But it's still good. The mother asleep forever, unable to see her child grow, never present during important events, no memories created between the two."

At those words, Maleficent vanished. Soon, several maids arrived and after several attempts to wake their ruler, they just lifted her up and laid Aurora on the bed she usually slept in. They all knew the story of Snow White and how she was awaken by a kiss. Normally, the same would work for Aurora too. The only thing they could do was to wait to Philip come back from his trip.

A couple of hours later, the baby girl began to cry, missing her mother's presence. The white cat sat on the edge of her bed, and talked in order to comfort the infant.

"What happened today is horrible." – Athena started – "But events like this will happen again and again, because it's how life is… sadly. And you'll have to be strong, Rosalie. I'll tell you something that no one except your mother knows in this castle: one day, you will become a great guardian. I mean, the greatest hero your kingdom ever knew! But to become a great hero, you must move forward, regardless the barriers of the life."

Rosalie looked at the white cat with eyes full of innocence, and Athena added:

"But no matter what bad things will happen in the future, I promise I would be there for you. I will help you to overcome it and I _will_ make of you a great hero."

 **Storybrooke  
**

Emma, Danielle, Alex, Cecilia and Emily were suffering under the dark barrier, feeling a little more powerless every second. But they suppressed their cries of pain (as much as they could do so), refusing to give Kalino and Zhelia the satisfaction of seeing them suffering. Suddenly, a female voice came from an unknown direction and shouted:  
"Evils of the Dark Kingdom, you'll _never_ snuff out the Light or consume the realms in Darkness! Even in the darkest hours, WE WILL NEVER GIVE UP!"

The girls instantly wondered who said that, as well as the Generals of Darkness.  
"Wait, I recognize that voice!" - Lux gasped.  
Above them, was standing a girl, wearing a sailor suit and a mask, her blonde hair flowing from at the wind.  
"Another Guardian?!" - Kalino gasped in shock.  
The Sailor Guardian jumped off the roof and landed perfectly, after which she stood up proudly:

"I am the final chosen Guardian, Protector of Nature."

She then removed her mask, finishing her speech:

"I am Sailor Rose."

Sailor Rose then prepared her attack and yelled:  
"Rose Crescent Beam!"

At those words, she fired at Kalino's hands, damaging them. The General of Darnkess shouted in pain, rubbing his wounds.  
"Kalino, are you alright?"- Zhelia asked in a worried tone.

Because Kalino lost control of the dark barrier, it broke, freeing thus the trapped Sailor Guardians. Sailor Light looked at the new guardian and she immediatly realized who she was.

"Hey wait, you're Sailor R!"

"Huh?!" – the other girls gasped turning their heads to observe Sailor Rose more attentively. She actually looked very similar to Sailor R they saw only in newspapers. She was wearing a Sailor suit with light purple sailor collar and skirt. The bows on her back and chest were dark pink. Her shoes were elegant and had the same color as the skirt. Emma and others noted that Sailor Rose didn't have a tiara on her forehead like they did. Instead, there was a golden star.  
"That is correct. She is Sailor R, the heroic guardian of justice. In reality, she is the guardian of nature, and mother earth herself, Sailor Rose!" – a female white cat said, before she ran to Lux.  
"Athena!"- Lux exclaimed, happy to see her.  
"Nice to see you again, Lux." - Athena said.

But the happy reunion didn't last long, because Zhelia was about to attack them all. The six Chosen Ones positioned themselves, ready to fight against the two Generals of Darkness. But at that moment, Queen Exitumia appeared above the two evil beings, and ordered:  
"Both of you cease operation! Return immediately!"

"But, Queen Exitumia…"- Zhelia wanted to protest.  
"Now!" - Queen Exitumia, yelled as a threat.  
"Your lives are spared, but next time, you won't be that lucky." - Kalino said before he returned to the Dark Kingdom, along with Zhelia.

Stunned for a moment, the girls noticed that Tuxedo Mask wasn't there anymore.  
"David…" - Emma said quietly.

Since no one was there to see them, the six girls returned to their normal form.

"Well, thank you… Without you, who knows what would happen." – Alex said smiling at the girl who saved them.

"You're welcome, girls. In normal life, my name is Rosalie." – she replied, introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you, Rosalie!" – the girls exclaimed.

Then, each girl gave her name to the new member of the team. Once the introductions done, Emma asked:

"Does that mean you are the Light Princess?"

Rosalie only smiled peacefully to her question.

* * *

 **A/N: The part when Regina offers Danielle to move in her house was my idea which I had and added to the chapter. My friend is unaware of it, it'll be a surprise for him to discover that part. Hope he'll like it. ^^ And Rosalie looks like Elle Fanning. Reviews would be nice.**


	11. Surrender the Crystal! Rosalie's past

**Now guys, chapter 11 is up! We'll finally see how Rosalie ended up in Storybrooke and what she was doing before.**

 **The Storybrooke parts were entirely written by me. The EF parts by my friend, but I like usual edited it.**

 **I own nothing. OUAT goes to Adam Horowitz and Edwart Kitsis; SM goes to Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **Surrender the Crystal! Sailor Rose's past revealed.**

 **Dark Kingdom** **  
**  
 _THE CRYSTAL I MUST HAVE THE CRYSTAL!_ -the darkness shouted in an impatient way to Queen Exitumia and her generals.  
"We are beginning to get the Eternal Crystal from the princess, my darkness." - Queen Exitumia replied to the darkness.

Kalino smirked, he already figured a plan to get the Eternal Crystal.

 **Wisconsin 2002** **  
**  
Rosalie was reading her favorite fairy-tales in her foster home. She always dreamed to be both a princess and a hero. She smiled a moment, imagining herself as a strong warrior in an armor outfit and then, as a princess in a wonderful pink dress and a crown.

" _Her Highness, Princess Rosalie… that sounds so nice…"_ – she thought.

But her reverie was interrupted by a group of kids, who approached her and took her fairy-tale book from her hands.

"Heyyy, Rosalie..! Still buried in your fairytales, huh?" – one of the kids said.

"Still hoping a knight will just arrive and turn you into a princess by a kiss?" – said another kid with a mocking voice.

"No need for a prince." – Rosalie replied proudly – "But fairy tales are a very good thing. It shows you that everything is possible."

"You should let go of those childish stuff." – a third child said – "If fairy tales were true, you wouldn't be stuck _there_."

The boy actually meant the foster home they lived in. True, it wasn't the loveliest of the places and not much kids would tell be lucky to be in foster system. Then, the boy ripped the book into pieces, before adding:

"You really should stick to reality."

As the group left, Rosalie began to shed tears, seeing her book destroyed.

" _You're wrong… someday, I will be a hero. You'll see."_

 **Storybrooke** **  
**

The five girls waited for Rosalie's answer anxiously. Was she the Light Princess? If she was, they definitely were close to victory and additionally to save everyone from the Dark Curse. Rosalie finally dared to speak, to say:

"Yes."

This simple answer had a powerful effect on the whole team. They felt a mix of excitement, worry and relief.

"Yes girls, it's true." – Athena stated, in order to bring them back from shock – "She is Her Majesty, Princess Selene!"

"Princess..?" – Emma mumbled amazed.

"But there's no need to call me that, girls." – Rosalie said with a smile – "My first name is just fine."

"Yes… sure." – Emma replied, still under impression.

"So, now you're here, we have all the chances to beat Queen Exitumia, right?" – Alexandra said, her enthusiasm growing.

"And what about the Eternal Crystal?" – Emily asked.

"Yes, we have more power. But we still have work hard, to reach our goal." – Rosalie stated – "Concerning the Eternal Crystal, there's no need to worry. It's under my personal protection."

The girls nodded in understanding. Then, Lux took the opportunity to speak:

"It was a very hard day, girls. I suggest we all go back to 'Granny's Bed & Breakfast' and have a good sleep. Tomorrow, we'll have more time to talk about it all."

The six girls couldn't agree more and walked slowly to the motel. During their way, Rosalie gave several brief stares in Emma's direction, which wasn't unnoticed by her. Was something bothering her? Emma couldn't tell. Well, if there is something, she would tell about it later, wouldn't she?

 **Wisconsin 2006  
**  
Rosalie ran to her bedroom with sadness and a huge red mark on her cheek. She had been crying for awhile now. Two hours ago, she almost caused her foster brother to drown, when she was suppose to keep an eye on him. The foster parents were furious! Even thought she tried to apologize, they scolded her and hit her with a belt across the face. That was really painful. But the physical pain was nothing compared to the pain she felt in her heart. Rosalie was very ashamed of what happened earlier that day. It's not something she would let happen; she wanted to be a good person! And now, she will be hated by everyone.

" _How foolish I was, when I thought I could become some hero someday… Today's events just proved otherwise… Other people were right. I would never become one."_ – she thought, new tears coming.

She just couldn't stay here, not after what happened. Rosalie quietly packed her things in her backpack, stole some money while her foster parents weren't looking, snacked out of the house, heading to the bus station. There, she bought her bus ticket, got on the bus as she sat down, putting her backpack next to her. Rosalie looked out the window, while the bus departed from the bus station, letting her leave behind her a past that she surely won't forget.

 **Storybrooke  
**

Rosalie woke up really early. She sat on the edge of the window, just watching the clock tower, very pensive. The clock showed 6:50 am. Her thoughts were disturbed by a crow, which had a message on its path. Rosalie opened her window in silence (in order to not wake Cecilia and Emily) and took the message. She could easily tell that the crow was from Queen Exitumia or at least, one of her minions. Her heart skipped a beat, reading the message;

 _Princess,_

 _Meet me near the Toll Bridge at 8:15 am for some negotiation. I guess you see what I mean. Don't even think to bring anyone with you._

 _Kalino_

As she finished reading, she felt Athena climb on her knees who clearly expected her to say something. But Rosalie stayed silent. Athena thus whispered:

"It's from the enemies, right?"

Rosalie nodded, before adding:

"It's from Kalino. He expects me to bring him the Eternal Crystal."

"He obviously won't get it from you." – Athena stated.

"No, of course he won't. This means that it will be one of those battles…"

A minute of silence followed. Athena finally asked:

"Will you let others know?"

"No. I must go there alone." – Rosalie replied simply.

"Don't tell me you will accept his conditions!" – Athena rose her voice, before Rosalie made a 'shh' movement, reminding that she would wake Emily and Cecilia up.

"I must. If they follow me, I will put them in danger." – Rosalie explained – "I wouldn't forgive myself if something tragic would happen."

Athena could see her eyes getting watery and understood the reason of it.

"Rosalie… You're a great Sailor Guardian, I hope you know that. What happened back then wasn't your fault."

"I will go there alone. Point." – Rosalie replied a little harshly.

Her decision was definitive. She just couldn't take any risks.

" _I can handle this alone… without pulling anyone down… especially not Emma."_ – she thought for herself.

 **Michigan 2010  
**  
A demon of the Dark Kingdom was holding a little girl hostage. It was about to drain her energy. A couple of cops quickly arrived and tried to save the child, without harming her. There were lots of strange cases like this one. Some "monsters" just appeared from nowhere and harmed people. The police was still unused to this situation. They could deal with robbery, breach and enter, murder… but _this_? It was beyond their understanding. But the job still had to be done. As they tried to think of what they should do, a voice spoke from above:

"Stop! What do you think you're doing, evil creature?!"

All the people who assisted at the horrific scene, looked up, and saw the hero Sailor R. A lot of people already heard of her. She was the one to stop those "supernatural" events. She jumped off the high building and used her 'Sailor R kick' on the demon, saving the child in process. The demon desegregated into dust and the little girl thanked Sailor R. After the policeman made the crowd disperse, the other cop approached Sailor R, saying:

"Well, you did it once more, Sailor R. Thank you, very much."

Smiling at the woman, the girl replied:

"Protect innocents from demons is my duty."

"You sure are better at this than we are… My name is Katherine."

"And I am Samuel. I'm also her husband." – said the policeman – "Now, can we know who you are?"

Sailor R hesitated about revealing them her true identity. Should she reveal herself? Should she reply that she's just 'Sailor R' to them? Or should she run away? Samuel and Katherine noticed she was in mental conflict. The policewoman reassured her:

"It's not for a report or anything… We just thought that it was better to thank you face to face. Not behind a mask."

The young hero had a moment of thinking, before she made the decision to reveal herself. Making sure people weren't watching, she turned back to her normal self. Samuel and Katherine looked at her with surprise. She was a lovely girl. But she was also younger than they thought.

"My true name is Rosalie…" – she said a little shyly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rosalie." – said Samuel.

 **Storybrooke  
**

Emma was heading back to the motel, after a little morning walk. She had some things to process in her head. Lux, who walked next to her, asked:

"What are you thinking about, Emma?"

"I saw Tuxedo Mask's face yesterday evening…"

As Emma said that, Lux was stunned a moment. Then, he spoke again:

"And…?"

"It's David." – Emma replied, her voice almost neutral.

The information surprised Lux even more. He would never think that he could be Tuxedo Mask. On the other hand, it made sense. After all, he always appeared when Emma was in delicate situation. " _This duty wasn't conferred to him randomly…_ _ **She**_ _knew what she was doing…"_ – the black cat was thinking.

Then, he made a decision. It was time to tell Emma about who else David was.

"Emma… speaking of David…"

But he didn't have time to tell her anything, because the girl just saw Rosalie walking on the other side of the street and called:

"Rosalie!"

Rosalie looked at Emma and wished she could just ignore her. But she couldn't do it. So, she just said:

"Hi… A nice morning, isn't it?"

"Hmm… Hey, we should go to a meeting, to think of a plan."

"Yes, sure… but not now. I have some… things to do. See you later!"

At those words, Rosalie walked away, not even give looking behind once more. Emma found her behavior a little unnatural.

"She acted strange… Is she hiding something?"

"Don't be paranoid, Emma. Just because she wants some distance doesn't mean…"

"Lux, I'm starting to see when people lie. She definitely wasn't telling the whole truth."

After a minute of thinking, Emma decided to follow Rosalie discretely. At first, Lux didn't approve this idea and tried to stop her, but Emma was too stubborn to be argued with, so he gave up.

 **Michigan 2010  
**  
Months passed since Rosalie met Katherine and Samuel. When the couple learned she was an orphan, they immediately took her under their protection. They got Rosalie's custody, so she was now living with them. They gave her a home. Rosalie continued to battle evil that threatened innocent lives as Sailor R, but now she was often helped by both Samuel and Katherine. On the other hand, she helped them in their missions too. They became a good team and close friends. Of course, no one else in the police department knew that Rosalie and Sailor R was the same person. The couple kept this information secret from everyone.

Now, the three of them headed to the amusement park, they planned to spend some good time together, since working at the police rarely gave them much time for entertainments. But Samuel and Katherine had also a special announcement to make to Rosalie. After the girl got up from the carousel horse, giggling happily, they decided it was the moment to tell her the surprise.

"We should now go on the Big Wheel together!" – Rosalie said happily, grabbing their hands.

"Wait, before we go, there's something we have to tell you…" – started Samuel.

Rosalie looked at him and his wife, feeling nervous. Was there something wrong?

"Guys… is there bad news..? Is that why we're here…"

"No, on the contrary! It should be good news for you." – Samuel replied.

"Rosalie… Samuel and me made the decision to… adopt you." – Katherine announced.

Rosalie looked stunned at them. Did she hear right? Did they just say they wanted her as their own child?

"Really..? You… you mean it..?" – she asked carefully.

"Yes." – Katherine replied with a smile.

Without a word, Rosalie just hugged them both, with tears of happiness in her eyes. She was truly happy at that moment, happy to have a family she always needed.

 **Storybrooke  
**

Rosalie headed the Toll Bridge. During a little second, she found funny that someone tagged a 'r' between the letters 'T' and 'o', making it a "Troll" Bridge. But she had more serious things to think about. She then grabbed her pink pen and yelled:

"Rose Prism Power!"

As she turned into her Sailor Guardian form, she crossed the bridge. Once on the other side, Kalino didn't take long to appear.

"Hello there, Princess. Do you have the Eternal Crystal?"

"If you think I'll give it so easily, you're wrong. You'll have to kill me first!" – Sailor Rose replied, her posture and voice very strong.

"With great pleasure!" – Kalino exclaimed.

He didn't wait long before attacking Sailor Rose with his darkest magic. The guardian avoided it easily and used her own attack, shouting:

"Rose Crescent Beam!"

But Kalino wasn't that easy to defeat. He could avoid most of her attacks and he almost never got hurt. Same could be said about Rosalie. But she wouldn't give up. She didn't notice Emma arriving at the Toll Bridge. Emma gasped seeing her fighting Kalino alone. She had to help her!

"Light Prism Power!"

As Emma turned into Sailor Light, she ran across the bridge, shouting:

"Hey! Don't you touch to our princess, Kalino!"

"Sailor Light… no…" – Rosalie put her face in her hands – "What have you done…"

Emma clearly didn't understand Rosalie's reaction. Was her help unwelcome? Kalino said in a dangerous voice:

"I believe I clearly stated you must come alone."

"No, I didn't bring her..!" – Sailor Rose clearly panicked.

"Since you didn't respect my terms, see the consequences!" – Kalino yelled.

In one quick movement, he used his dark thunder-like attack and hit Emma. Before Kalino could hurt her again, Sailor Rose used her attack once more. As he got hurt, Emma stood on her feet and hurried to take her Star Wand. Rising it overhead, Sailor Light shouted:

"Light Healing Escalation!"

A powerful light went from the magical item. The Dark General never experienced a pain like he felt now. Kalino got seriously hurt, but he still managed to resist and use his magic to push Emma, making her lose balance and drop the Star Wand. Before she could react, Kalino grabbed her arm violently, holding her tightly to him.

"No! Let her go!" – Sailor Rose screamed, horrified.

"I will, if you give me the Eternal Crystal!" – Kalino said – "Otherwise…"

At this word he sent a jolt of his dark magic, making Sailor Light whimper. Sailor Rose couldn't make it last longer. She sighed and said in a lower voice:

"Alright… you won, Kalino."

Rosalie opened her palm, showing a pretty shiny crystal. She gave it to her enemy, as he (in a not so gentle way) let Sailor Light go.

"It was good to make business with you, Princess." – he said before he disappeared.

Sailor Light and Sailor Rose turned back to normal, and Emma asked still shocked:

"You… you give him the Eternal Crystal..?"

"No. It's just a common crystal I got at Mr Gold's pawnshop earlier. I provided it just in case… and it happened to be useful." – Rosalie explained.

"Good…" – Emma sighed, before she shouted – "Are you crazy?!"

Rosalie was stunned by Emma's sudden reaction.

"How could you go battle Kalino without informing us?! What if the worse happened? What would we do without you?!"

Rosalie's eyes watered and she said in a breaking voice:

"I… I just didn't want to put you in danger… I… sorry…"

Rosalie started to sob to her own surprise. Emma softened at the sight. She put her hand on her shoulder and said a little awkwardly:

"Hey… I… I didn't want to upset you, you know… Sorry for the yelling…"

"No, you don't understand, Emma… I just wanted to avoid the danger, because I happen to be very good at attracting it to those important to me."

The last sentence was said with an ironic tone, Rosalie clearly disgusted of herself.

"Why do you think so? You're an amazing guardian! I always was amazed by your exploits, which I had the chance to see in newspapers…"

"The couple who wanted to adopt me almost died in an explosion because of me!" – Rosalie interrupted Emma, falling on her knees.

As Emma looked at her stunned, Rosalie was desperately wiping her tears with her sleeve.

 **Michigan 2011  
**  
Sailor R and with Katherine were at an abandoned building. Minutes earlier, they received an anonymous tip, informing about a person in a dark mask with a bomb who took hostages. Sailor R entered the building, and she saw no hostages. But the person in the black mask was indeed there. Sailor R was about to demand the person to surrender, but the person threw a grenade! It blew up the building, knocking Katherine away from the blast.

"Rosalie… NO!" – she screamed, as she watched in horror the burning building.

Seconds later, she collapsed, because of the thought that Rosalie was dead. But Rosalie survived the explosion, even though she got a few injuries. Through the end of an alley, she saw Samuel (who was the security at another area) running to his unconscious wife. He woke her and asked:

"Katherine… Is Rosalie..?"

"Samuel, she… Rosalie…"

She broke in tears, hugging her husband tightly, as he did the same. Samuel, who never cried (at least, Rosalie never saw him cry), couldn't prevent a couple of tears.

Rosalie really wanted to run to them and let them know she was okay. But she stopped.

" _No… the dark masked person was surely after me… This could happen again. And they could be not that lucky next time… I can't risk getting them in more danger."_ – Rosalie thought, with sadness.

Rosalie then just walked away, leaving them for their own safety.

 **Storybrooke  
**

"But…" – Emma finally spoke – "… they _almost_ died. But they didn't."

"They were ready to die for me!" – Rosalie stated – "And they most likely would, if I stayed longer with them. It all happened because an enemy was after me! That's the reason why I let them think I was dead, in order to protect them! It's exactly the same reason I didn't let you know about Kalino's message."

Emma sighed. Then, she knelt before Rosalie and said:

"Rosalie, everyone has rough days in life, including me. But not everything that happens is our fault. You are not a danger for anyone, Rosalie. They are, but not you. The proof is that you just saved me!"

Rosalie looked at Emma a moment, and then couldn't help but smile. Hearing her say what she just said was like to get rid of a heavy weight on her heart and soul. She instantly felt better inside.

"Thank you, Emma…" – she whispered.

"You're welcome. Let's get back at the motel." – Emma replied, taking Rosalie's hand as they got up.

"Yes. We need to prepare for another battle. The enemies won't take long to discover the Eternal Crystal is false."

Emma nodded and both girls walked slowly across the Toll Bridge.

 **Boston 2011  
**  
Rosalie headed her apartment. Well, it wasn't exactly hers, the building was almost abandoned. Not much people lived there and she just occupied one of the apartments, choosing the less worse. She barely opened the door, as she heard Athena speaking to someone. The conversation instantly ended as Rosalie walked in.

"Athena… who were you talking to..?"

Athena sighed and decided it was time to tell her everything.

"Rosalie… when we first met, I told you only a part about your destiny."

This statement surprised the teen, but she didn't interrupt her mentor and friend.

"You're not the only Sailor Guardian to fight demons from Dark Kingdom. There are five other girls, just like you."

"Really..? So, are they my allies?"

"Yes. Tomorrow morning, we go to 'Storybrooke', in order to join them."

"Storybrooke…? Does that town even exist? Where is it located?"

"It's in Maine. But it's not a common town, Rosalie. I will explain during our trip."

Rosalie nodded and laid on the bed. The white cat jumped next to her and after a moment, added:

"You still have to pretend to be the princess."

As Rosalie looked at the cat, she pursued:

"It's a necessary mean, Rosalie. It's to keep them safe, including the princess."

The girl just nodded and soon drifted to sleep.

 **Storybrooke**

As Emma and Rosalie headed to the inn, they stopped at the docks. Rosalie took out from her pocket a photo of her, Samuel and Katherine. She smiled sadly at it. This was the only photo they ever took. Emma looked at the photo too and asked:

"So… is that them?"  
"Yeah…" – Rosalie nodded.

After a short moment of silence, she added as to herself:

"But it's okay… as long as Samuel and Katherine are together, safe and happy, I am happy for them."

At those words, Rosalie let go of the photo, letting the wind take it away. Rosalie smiled, as she was now free of her past.

Later in the evening, Emily was walking to Mr Gold's pawnshop. Lux was following her, clearly nervous. He didn't think it was a good think for Emily to meet Mr Gold, because she could learn who he is. And it would be much more difficult for her to accept the fact she's the Dark One's daughter.

"Look Emily, is this really necessary?" – Lux asked.

"You heard Rosalie. She got a crystal at his shop and according to what I heard, he's not the kind of man to give something free of charge. I want to know what he got in return."

"But… he has no duty to tell you anything about his deals. You probably won't learn anything from him." – the black said, attempting to make the girl change her mind.

But Emily didn't change her mind. She finally reached the pawnshop and entered it, making Mr Gold go out his private room.

"Emily..! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?"

"Rosalie got a crystal in your shop this morning. And I heard you always ask a price to everything. What did she have to give you? Or perhaps, she promised you something?"

Mr Gold looked amazed at the young girl. She was actually very smart and he really liked it. He then replied:

"Well this time, it wasn't the case. I gave it to her for free."

"Oh, really?" – Emily asked, clearly not believing it – "I heard you're the kind of man to seek a personal interest in everything. However, you gain nothing in giving Rosalie a crystal free of charge."

Mr Gold saw this coming. But he knew he couldn't tell the truth to Emily. At least, not yet. He thought a hanging answer would do just well. That's what he usually did in situations like that.

"Rosalie specified me that it was for your safety. And your safety doesn't leave me indifferent, Emily." – Mr Gold said, looking straight in the girl's eyes.

Emily couldn't understand why their safety would be important to him. But she was sure of one thing; Mr Gold was honest at that moment. He clearly acted different around her than with anyone else in the town. But why? There would be time to find out later. After a long silence, Emily smiled slightly and said:

"You know… maybe you're not that bad as people say, after all."

At those words, she left the shop, leaving Mr Gold stare at the door for a while. Once outside, Lux immediately asked:

"Well? What did he tell?"

"It was actually free of charge." – Emily replied, before she started to walk.

"Didn't he say… anything else..?" – Lux asked with hesitation.

Emily stopped, lowered her head to give the cat a suspicious look.

"Lux… why those questions..? Is there something about him you don't want to share with me..?"

"No!" – Lux hurried to say, before he took a neutral posture – "No, of course not."

"Yeah… if you say so." – Emily replied, before she started to walk again. Lux followed her a few steps behind, thinking: _"I shouldn't lie to her… But what's am I supposed to say? That her father is almost as evil as our enemies? It would break her heart…"_

During the whole way to 'Granny's Bed & Breakfast', Lux stayed very pensive, clearly unsure of what to do with the thunder guardian's case.

* * *

 **A/N: The part when Rosalie makes the photo fly away, was added by my friend later.**

 **Yeah, it's based on a SM episode which was never dubbed in English by DiC (as I heard).**


	12. The Princess Selene has arrived

**Hello! There is the chapter I guess everyone expected! The (true) princess awakes! Hope you'll like it.**

 **Written by my friend, but edited by me.**

 **Disclamer: I own nothign. Rights go to Adam Horowitz & Edward Kitsis and Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

 **The Awakening. The Princess has arrived.**

 _A young girl was holding a man's hand, while they were running from the castle. The man attacked the enemies with his sword on their way. A blast was heard, and they turned around to see the darkness attacking the castle, destroying a part of it. The man then ran back to the castle to find any survivors, leaving the girl behind as the darkness attacked again. "Don't go, don't leave me behind, PAPA!"_

Emma woke up gasping for air as she looked the clock seeing that it was midnight.  
"Emma, you're alright?" - Lux asked as he walked to her bed.

"Yeah, I'm alright… a nightmare…"

Emma lied back down, wondering who the man was, before she drifted back to sleep.

 **Dark Kingdom** **  
**  
"A FAKE!" - Queen Exitumia yelled breaking the crystal with her hand in anger.

Kalino was frightened, but in the same time, he was angered that the princess tricked him with a fake crystal.

"You have another chance to redeem yourself, or your life is forfeit!" - Queen Exitumia shouted, as Kalino bowed to her still frightened.

Zhelia turned worried for Kalino.

 **Enchanted Forest** **  
**  
Snow White was hunting near the forest, as suddenly Red Riding Hood showed up, bringing food and news for her.

"So… how are things in the big world..?" – Snow White asked, trying to sound common.

"Ask me what you really want to know." – Red said to her friend.

"Alright…" – Snow started hesitatingly.

But she didn't need to say more, Red understood and replied:

"Prince James marries King Midas' daughter in two days."

Snow White sighed sadly and confessed to her friend:

"You know… I went to leave into the woods to help myself to forget him… but I did nothing but think about him. I wish there was a way to just forget him…"

Red felt really sorry for her friend. And since Snow helped her at a time when nobody did, she thought she should do the same now.

"There might be a way…"

Snow White looked at Red questioningly. Red Riding Hood pursued:

"I heard rumors about a man who can help."  
At night, Snow White journeyed to a lake in order to visit the mysterious man, who was no one else but Rumplestiltskin.

"You're indeed are the fairest of them all… What can I do for you?" – he asked.

"I need a cure…" – Snow White said – "… of a broken heart."

"The most painful." – Rumplestiltskin stated – "If you're asking to make him love you, I can't do it. Nothing can."

"No, that's not the problem. We can't be together." – Snow explained.

"Now _that_ , I can help you with."

The Dark One used the water from the lake and a hair plucked from Snow White's head to fashion her potion.

"If I drink this, will I stop love him?" – Snow asked.

"The next time you'll see him, you won't even remember who he is." – Rumple answered.

"What's the price?"

Rumplestiltskin shows her a hair he already had taken but which wasn't put into the potion. He said:

"This will be enough."

"Why would you need my hair?" – Snow White asked confused.

"And why would you need it, if it's not on your head anymore?" – Rumple asked back.

Snow White thus agreed to make the deal.

 **Storybrooke** **  
**  
"The six spiritual essences?" - Danielle asked, to which Lux he nodded.

The team was sitting at 'Granny's' in order to discuss a plan and how they could find the Eternal Crystal.

"The Eternal Crystal was split into six pieces, hidden within six hearts. They would shine, and unite when six hearts are together." – said a male voice.

The girls looked up and were surprised to see David. He overheard them talking about the Eternal Crystal when he arrived to have his coffee.

"How… did you know about that?" - Alexandra asked clearly nervous.

David had no choice by say:

"Well, I just know about the Eternal Crystal. Can't explain how and why, though. I guess I could have seen it during my coma time…"

The girls just looked at each other, as David continued:

"But I also know that you're the Sailor Guardians."

The girls were really worried now. Too much people knew their identity now. First it was Mr Gold, then Regina and now, it's David. Emma told them that he was Tuxedo Mask the previous evening, but it didn't make the situation easier. Plus, they had no clue about his real intentions. Sure, he saved them a couple of times, but maybe he did it only in his own interests? He knew about the Eternal Crystal, perhaps he wanted it for himself? Emma wasn't sure anymore if David was their ally or their foe.

"If you excuse me… I'll go back in a minute…" – she said.

Emma got up, and headed to the restroom. She needed a time alone. The last event gave nothing but pressure. But a few moments, she felt better and was about to go back to their table. But as she was about to do so, she saw Lux sitting in front of her.

"Lux…?" – Emma asked, seeing that he didn't come for nothing.

Lux sighed. It was now or never. He shouldn't wait any longer to tell her the truth.

"Emma there's something you need to know." - Lux said, as Emma just listened - "Mary Margaret and David are actually your parents. They are Snow White and Prince Charming."

 **Enchanted Forest** **  
**  
Prince Charming was speaking with King George, who tried to make him show some joy for the event to come.

"It wasn't a part of our agreement." – Charming stated – "The wedding is in two days, and I'll execute your wish with respect."

"I need your heart, not only your respect." – said King George.

"My heart belongs to Abigail." – Charming said simply.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Your heart can't belong to Abigail, it belongs to another woman!" – George protested – "I can clearly see it. Who is she?"

Seeing that he has no choice, Charming explained:

"I met her during the trip. We didn't see each other again since then, but I can't stop thinking about her."

"Forget her!"

"You say it as it was the easy thing."

"A title is never got easily. The richness, the power, do you think you get it free of charge?"

"I never asked for that!" – Prince Charming stated.

"You were chosen to become my son, you got rid of misery. Be grateful for that!"

"It wasn't an act of charity, 'father' but the only way to save your kingdom."

"Be careful, boy!" – the king said in a dangerous tone – " _You_ made this choice and took this role. There is too much on stake. Do everything which is necessary to forget that woman, because there's nothing which will prevent this wedding."

Prince Charming was not happy with this at all, and as the king left his room, he hurried to write a letter and then, he used a dove to send a letter to Snow White. The letter revealed his love for her. Charming was also requesting that she comes to meet him. If she does not come, he will know that it means she does not care for him.

 **Storybrooke** **  
**  
Mary Margaret was walking to school during a stormy weather, as she felt as she was followed. She turned around, and saw a man and woman. Before the teacher could have any reaction, Zhelia put her to sleep, as Kalino grabbed her. Kalino and Zhelia, with the unconscious Mary Margaret, then teleported to another location. The duo didn't notice Regina, who witnessed this from afar. She quickly headed to the Diner, in order to inform the girls. Sure, during years she considered Mary Margaret (aka Snow White) as an enemy, but if she let the worse happen, Danielle just wouldn't forgive her.

 **Enchanted Forest** **  
**  
Snow White received and read Prince Charming's letter. Realizing Charming's feelings for her, Snow White decided to meet him. In the evening, she prepared to sneak into King George's castle by pretending to bring a basket of flowers for the upcoming wedding. After making her way into the room where Prince Charming was in, and just as she noticed him but before he could see her, a guard caught Snow White. She then got imprisoned in the castle dungeon. While she desperately tried to find a way to get out, she met the dwarf Grumpy, a prisoner of the cell next to hers.

"I've already tried everything."

"But I won't give up." – Snow White said.

"You'll give up too, with time." – Grumpy replied – "Name's Grumpy. And there's no way out of there."

"I'm Snow, and I will find a way." – she said, trying to break the lock – "Someone's waiting for me, someone I love. I won't lose him."

"Love… well, good luck." – Grumpy commented in a skeptic way.

"What do you know about love?" – Snow White asked.

"It's because of love that I'm stuck in there. She was a beautiful fairy… but I lost her. I desperately tried to bring her back. I bought a diamond, in order to propose her. But the diamond turned out to be stolen and then, I was arrested."

Snow White looked at Grumpy, feeling sorry for him. Suddenly, a voice said:

"I know the way out."

It was Stealthy, another dwarf. He broke in and freed Grumpy. As both dwarves were about to go away, Snow White said:

"Good luck, Grumpy. Hope you'll find your love."

After that, Grumpy decided to free her too. He opened her cell, to her surprise, and the three of them went from the dungeon. But then they couldn't agree about the way to go out, so Snow White went in a separate way than the dwarves. As result, while escaping the castle, Stealthy got killed by King George's men. The king arrived and asked to Grumpy:

"Where's the girl?"

"What girl?" – Grumpy pretended not knowing who the king was talking about.

George ordered his guards to kill him, but Snow White interfered:

"Let him go. Otherwise everything around here will burn."

She had a torch, holding it next to the straw. King George then let the dwarf go away, then said:

"So, Snow White… there's something we have to talk about."

 **Storybrooke** **  
**  
Emma was sitting on the floor, shocked of what Lux just said. Mary Margaret was her mother and David, also known as Tuxedo Mask, was her father. She just found her family. She had dreamed of it for years, it was something she clearly needed. But at the current point of time, they didn't even know about her. Alexandra opened the door and said, clearly worried:

"Emma, you need to come quick with us! Regina saw Kalino and Zhelia in Storybrooke!" Emma and Lux rushed to their table, where Regina was also sitting.

"What happened? Where did you see them?" – Emma asked.

"I saw them a few minutes ago, nearby the elementary school." – Regina said – "They were after Mary Margaret."

Emma's heartbeat fastened. She asked in a nervous tone, her voice rising at each word:

"What did they do to her?! Tell me!"

"They made her pass out, then they disappeared."

"Where did they go?!"

"Emma, calm down, we will find her." – Cecilia tried to calm her.

But Emma didn't stop. The Generals captured her mother, the one she just found out about, and she had no idea where to search for her!

"Do you know anything else, Regina?!" – Emma said in a not so quiet tone – "Did you tell us everything?"

"Yes, I did." – Regina said firmly, keeping herself from losing her temper – "I have no reasons to lie."

"Oh, yeah? Your _history_ with her could be a reason."

"Emma. Stop it right now." – Danielle said in Regina's defense.

David put his hand on Emma's shoulder, to make the tension fall down. It quite helped; Emma's expression and posture relaxed a bit. Regina gave a sort of grateful look in his direction. The girls informed her that he was Tuxedo Mask, while Emma was still in the restroom. Regina sighed. Even now, when she was trying to be better, putting her old conflicts aside, for her own daughter's sake, she was still seen as the Evil Queen. She couldn't blame Emma for that (especially at that moment), but it hurts. Suddenly, the clouds became darker and a voice was heard:

"GUARDIANS, REVEAL YOURSELVES!"

The ten of them left the Diner, and they saw Kalino's huge projection in the sky.

"YOU HAVE FOOLED US FOR THE LAST TIME! SURRENDER THE ETERNAL CRYSTAL BY MIDNIGHT, OR HER LIFE WILL BE FORFEITED TO QUEEN EXITUMIA!"

The girls looked at each other, while Kalino disappeared.

"We have to save her, and quick." - Rosalie said as the other guardians nodded.

"But where do you think they're waiting us?" – asked Emily.

"Most likely, at the place where we met the last time and I fooled him." – Rosalie replied – "At the Toll Bridge."  
Alex, Danielle, Cecilia, Emily and Rosalie held their pens in the air, while Emma grabbed her brooch firmly in her hand and they shouted:  
"Light Prism Power!"  
"Aqua Prism Power!"  
"Fire Prism Power!"  
"Wind Prism Power!"  
"Lighting Prism Power!"  
"Rose Prism Power!"  
They turned into their Sailor Guardian forms and ran to Kalino and Zhelia's location. Even though Regina "wasn't invited", the mayor decided to follow them, feeling she should keep an eye on the events.

 **Enchanted Forest** **  
**  
Snow White was face to face with King George, who revealed that he knows about the letter Prince Charming sent her, since Snow White dropped it when she was captured.

"You poisoned his heart." – George said unpleased – "Along with his marriage and the whole kingdom. And it's all because of your feelings."

"I would like to get rid of my feelings." – Snow White replied – "But it's impossible."

"Of course it is! Love is a disease. And like all disease, you can get rid of it by two ways: by a cure or death."

This statement warned Snow a little, but King George pursued:

"Right now, he is in the room at the end of the corridor, preparing for his new life."

"He'll never know I'm here…" – Snow said quietly.

"Oh yes, he will, Snow White. Because you'll go to him and you'll tell you got his letter and why you came here. You'll say that you don't love him. It will break his heart but it will cure him."

"Otherwise, you'll kill me." – Snow White took a guess.

"No, I will kill him." – the king said.

This statement took Snow aback. King George continued his explanation:

"If I kill you, he'll love you even more. So his marriage and this kingdom will eventually fall. But if he gets killed, Midas will make of him a hero and the fusion will take place."

"Will you do this to your own son?" – Snow asked shaking slightly her head.

"He is not my son."

At this moment, Snow White understood that she had no choice. She had to do it, to save Charming's life. Nothing obviously was on King Georges' way to do as he said. Snow White entered Charming's room, while he was packing things. As he saw her, he got joyful and said, hugging her to him:

"Snow… You came… You came!"

He leaned down to her, in order to kiss her, but she pushed him away slightly, saying:

"James, wait. This… this won't happen."

"Of course it will. You're here and we could run away and be together. I planned everything, they won't do nothing to us." – Charming said, holding Snow's hands in his own – "And now, that I know you love me too…"

"I don't." – Snow interrupted him.

"What..?" – the prince asked confused.

"I don't love you, James. I'm sorry… you said I'll always be in your heart but it's a too cruel destiny. Live your own life, because we're not meant to be together. And fulfill your heart by love for someone else. For someone who will love you in a way I couldn't, in a way I never will."

As she ended her speech, Snow handed him back the letter, as he was clearly upset, a tear escaping his eye. She went out the room, crying quietly too.

While she was walking back into the woods, she was joined by the remaining dwarves.

"You're alright, sister?" – Grumpy asked.

"No, I'm not." – Snow White replied.

"You didn't find him?"

"Worse… I lost him." – she said, crying.

"Come with us. We all lost someone today."

"There are only seven of us left." – Doc stated.

"If not you, I wouldn't be there now. That's why we take you at our home and we'll protect you." – Grumpy explained.

"The only thing which needed protection is my heart. It's broken."

They stopped walking and Grumpy stated:

"It will heal."

"Right…" – Snow White said, putting the potion out of her pocket – "This will take my feelings away."

Before she could even open the flask, Grumpy took it away from her hands.

"No!"

"Why not? You should understand, you lost your love too. Imagine that your pain could go away."

"I don't want my pain going away."

Snow White looked at him, clearly confused. Grumpy explained:

"As painful as it is, I need my pain. It makes me who I am. Look around, Snow. You're not alone anymore. I promise it's the only cure you need now. If it turns too much painful, you can drink it, but not today."

Snow White smiles weakly in response and agrees. Then she along with the seven dwarves continued to walk back at their home.

 **Storybrooke** **  
**  
Kalino and Zhelia knew that it was midnight, and since the Guardians hadn't arrived, they prepared to kill Mary Margaret. But they got interrupted by Sailor Light's voice.  
"How dare you try to kill an innocent person! We are the Sailor Guardians and we fight for love, compassion, peace, and justice! In the name of the Light…"

"We will punish you!" – the six of them said in unison.

Zhelia only grinned and used her attack to injure them, and Kalino shocked them with his powers causing the six of them to drop on their knees completely paralyzed and hurt.

"Danielle!"

Regina rushed by Danielle's side, hoping to help her, but she then remembered she used her last magic to find out their identities.

"You are pathetic…" – Kalino grinned evilly – "I really expected more powers from you."

Then, he was about to finish them off, as a rose hit Kalino's hand, stabbing it like a knife. Tuxedo Mask had arrived. He went straight to Mary Margaret as she woken up, seeing him.

"Tuxedo Mask…" - Mary Margaret said weakly, but happy to see him again.

Kallino used his powers once more, this time to attack Tuxedo Mask, as the hero shielded Mary Margaret. He dropped on his knees as his mask fell off. Mary Margaret couldn't believe that it was actually David, and she gasped slightly in shock.

 **Enchanted Forest** **  
**  
Prince Charming, riding on his horse, was looking for Snow White in the woods. He ran into Red Riding Hood and asked her where Snow White is.

"She has gone." – Red replied – "She didn't come back since she went to you."

"Then I will find her. I will always find her." – Charming said to her.

Red smiled at that, but then noticed someone from afar and said:

"Who is that…?"

Charming turned around and saw the person as well. It was a woman with silver hair and a star shaped mark on her forehead. She was also glowing in a soft aura. Charming felt like he had seen her before as she faded away. Charming then began to search for Snow White.

 **Storybrooke** **  
**  
Kalino has enough as he decided to kill them both. He charged a thunder-ball, ready to throw it at David and Mary Margaret. At that moment, Emma got up and yelled: "MAMA! PAPA!"

Emma then began to notice a light glowing, and coming out of her heart. At the same time, the guardians' hearts began to release 5 lights.  
"Are those… the Spiritual Essences?" - Lux said surprised, as the spiritual essences rose higher before stopping.  
Alexandra looked at her own essence, as it showed her a memory of her good deed. _"I must heal her first!" – protested Sailor Aqua – "Aquatic Heal!"_

"The water of kindness…" Alexandra mumbled, as it went to Emma and her spiritual essence.  
Danielle and Regina both looked at Danielle's spiritual essence, revealing them a memory of Danielle's good deed. _Danielle quickly ran, and pushed Regina out of the way, taking therefore the attack on herself._

"The flame of courage…" Danielle said quietly, as it went to Emma as well.  
Cecilia looked at hers, and saw a memory of her good deed. _"I don't care! I LOVE HIM!" – the young girl said, tears rolling from her eyes._

"The winds of love…" Cecilia whispered as her essence flew to Emma.  
Emily watched at hers, which began to show her memory of a good deed. _"I always wanted to see the U.S. that my teachers appreciated my goal, and they helped get me here."_

"The Thunder of Knowledge..." Emily said in a whisper, as the spiritual essence went to Emma too.  
Rosalie looked up at hers, as a memory of her own good deed showed up. _"I am the heroic guardian! I fight for justice, peace, and love! I AM SAILOR R!"_

"Thenature of peace..." Rosalie mumbled as her essence went away, to reach Emma.

The star on Rosalie's forehead disappeared, being replaced with a tiara. This made the others realize that Rosalie actually was not the princess.

"Light of Purity." - Emma said in a calm and quiet voice.

Emma, along with the essences, began to float to the air, as everyone looked up at her.

The spiritual essences merged with the Light of Purity, after what a bright light started to glow, causing all of them to cover their eyes. When the light faded, they all saw the Eternal Crystal, held by Emma. But that wasn't all. Emma was wearing a beautiful light blue dress, and there was a star shaped mark on her forehead.  
"Emma..?" - Rosalie said quietly, as everyone was looking at her.  
"That's right… I remember… Emma is Princess Selene..!" - Alex exclaimed.

Emma opened her eyes and summoned the Star Wand.

"Light Healing Escalation." - Selene said calmly.

As soon as she said that, the light radiating from the Star Wand healed the guardians, David and Mary Margaret, while it attacked Kalino and Zhelia. They got damaged, but they had enough strength to teleport themselves to the Dark Kingdom. Selene returned back to the ground and became Emma again. As she passed out, David ran to her and grabbed her in time.  
"Mama… Papa…" - Emma said so quietly, that no one heard her.

* * *

 **A/N: The part where Emma "doubts" Regina was added by me personally. I just thought it would keep them to be "in character". ^_^**


	13. Lost Memories, Emma's trouble soul

**Hello, there's chapter 13. We're very close to the end of this arc.**

 **I recently got a guest review, commenting that there should be more OUAT characters and kept more in Storybrooke. I reply you this: I know, and it's only temporarily. It's just that closer you go to the final battle, plus it's hard make it "feel like OUAT". But I and my friend try, and I put all my effort in this chapter. It's just not always easy to think of a more complex plot, since I have studies to think about in priority. But I hope the guest who reviewed (and others too) will appreciate this chapter more. Plus, I can guarantee you, that from s2, it will be fell a lot like OUAT. :) It's just that sometimes the balance between OUAT and SM varies. Can't always keep it 50/50.**

 **Chapter written by my DA friend, edited by me (descriptions, dialogues,...). Some parts were added by me, which originally weren't there.**

 **Disclamer: I don't own OUAT or SM. Both go to their respective owners: Adam Horowitz & Edward Kitsis and Naoko Takeuchi/Toei.**

* * *

 **Lost Memories. Emma's Trouble Soul.**

 **Dark Kingdom  
**  
"The true princess has awakened, and you still failed to get the Eternal Crystal?!" - Queen Exitumia shouted as both Zhelia and Kalino tried to explain thereselves.

"Please, Your Majesty… give us another chance..!" – pleaded Zhelia.

"She just awoken, the little brat surely doesn't have full control of her powers…" – Kalino tried to convince the positive point to his queen.

But Exitumia has had it with them, she yelled once more:

"I won't accept any more excuses from you!"

She summon a deadly blade and launched it at Kalino. But Zhelia took the blow for herself, and she began to die.

"Zhelia..! Hold on!" – Kalino screamed grabbing her shoulders, trying to keep her awake.

But it didn't help much. She died quickly, before mumbling for herself:

"I never got to seek my vengeance… Sailor Lightning…"

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
At the home of the seven dwarves, Grumpy was overjoyed when he learns about the impending marriage between Princess Abigail and Prince Charming being called off. He rushes to Snow White's room to tell her the good news.

"Snow..! The royal wedding is called off! Your Prince Charming isn't marrying!"

But Snow White asks him smiling and a little confused:

"Who..?"

Shocked, Grumpy gazes at the bedside table. That's what he feared: there was an empty vial, which once held the potion made by Rumplestiltskin. The potion which made her forget her love.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
Emma was still passed out from what happened earlier. Alexandra put a soft warm wet towel on Emma's forehead after what she left the room quietly. She headed to the diner to talk with the other Guardians.

"How is she?" – Rosalie asked.

"Still didn't wake up…" – Alex replied – "What she went through must be very hard…"

"So, we need a plan. Queen Exitumia has to be defeated as soon as possible." – Athena said quietly (so no one else in the Diner would notice that the cat is talking).

"Yeah, defeat her but also protect Emma." – Rosalie stated – "As we always used to do."

"We should find the Dark Kingdom and go directly there." – Emily suggested.

"That's a good idea, but… we have no idea where it is." – Cecilia commented.

After a minute of a thinking silence, Rosalie finally spoke:

"That's what we'll do for now. Emily and Alex, you'll look for the Dark Kingdom. Danielle and Cecilia, your task is to find a way to unlock a portal. And I will keep an eye on Emma."

The girls only nodded in agreement and went out the Diner. Granny was looking at the door which just closed after they left. Ruby looked at her grandma, asking:

"Why are you staring at that door..?"

"Those girls have too much 'secret' meetings around there." – the old lady said.

"Oh, c'mon… you say it as if it was suspicious!" – Ruby replied laughing a little – "They're teens, it's quite… normal for them."

"If you say so… if you say so…"

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
Red Riding Hood and Prince Charming were at a camp in the woods, when the guards who had been pursuing the "Prince" arrived.

"They found us, we have to run..!" – Charming said as he got on his horse.

He held his hand to Red, in order to make her climb on the horse, but she protested:

"Ride away. I'll take care of them."

"I won't leave you!"

"Find Snow White. That's what matters!"

It was a full moon night. Red took off her cloak, and transformed into the wolf, attacking the guards, which allowed Prince Charming to escape.

Snow White was cleaning inside the cottage, which she shared with the Seven Dwarves, and singing. But as soon she saw a bluebird, she tried to kill it with her broom. Grumpy entered the room and was confused by her actions.

"Snow..? What… what are you doing?"

"I'm getting rid of the vermin!" - Snow White explained.

As the bluebird finally left, she turned to Grumpy, asking with a loud sigh:

"What do you want?"

He asked her to come to dinner, to which Snow replies she is not hungry. But the dwarf insisted and the woman had no other choice but to come to the dining room, not without annoyance. As she entered the dining room, all the dwarves turned to her in silence and looked fondly in Snow's direction. Suddenly, Jiminy Cricket arrived, saying:

"Snow, you should sit down…"

Snow White was shocked to find a talking cricket and she even tried to get rid of him.

"My name's Jiminy. Your friends called me, because they're very worried about you." – the cricket explained – "Everyone has something to say. Grumpy, you should start."

And so, the intervention began. Grumpy took a piece of parchment, reading its content:

"Snow White… you changed. You became angry, irritable and even evil."

"I changed…" – Snow said with a pensive look – "And who are you to tell me that I changed?" – she said in an unpleasant tone.

Jiminy said that she should let them all speak first. When the dwarves pointed out of Snow White's last issues, she replied them very harshly. Before it goes into more arguing, Grumpy said:

"It's all because of that potion, which made you forget the Prince…! You're not like yourself since the day you drank it!"

"The potion helped me to forget what or who I needed to forget, and it's definitely better." – she protested – "This was a solution, not a problem. The problem is that I have to live in a house full of _dwarves_ … while I was supposed to live in my castle with my father, as a princess! But I can't live there anymore, right? 'Cause my father was killed, by the same woman who sent a huntsman to kill me!"

"Snow, your anger towards the Queen is understandable. But it's unfair to take it out on your friends." – Jiminy pointed out.

"You're right…" – Snow said, seeming to agree, but then added – "I must take it out on _her_."

The dwarves exchanged alarmed glances with each other. Jiminy tried to make Snow change her mind, but she didn't listen. As Snow White went to the front door, Grumpy asked where she was going. To that, Snow White replied before leaving:

"I'm going to kill the Queen."

 **Storybrooke  
**  
Rosalie knocked on Emma's door.

"Emma? Emma, it's me, Rosalie." – the girl said – "Are you alright?"

But there was no answer from the other side of the door. She then decided to enter without asking anyway. As she did, she saw Emma sitting on the bed, but she looked different.

"Emma..?" – Rosalie asked surprised – "Your… your hair…"

Emma's hair changed indeed. It was no longer blonde, but fully silver.

"Ros… a… lie…" – Emma looked up – "It… it happened minutes ago… I don't understand…"

Emma broke into tears. Rosalie immediately sat next to her, trying to comfort her:

"Hey… Emma, don't you cry… It's nothing… don't take it as something bad…"

Rosalie rubbed her princess' shoulders, speaking softly. She started to comb Emma's silver hair, and showing her a mirror said:

"Here, I think it even looks good on you."

Emma didn't reply. She looked at herself and lowered her head once again. The silver hair was the minor problem of the whole situation. She was actually dealing with her identity.

" _I always thought that I am_ Emma Swan _…"_ – she thought for herself – _"…but now, it seems like I'm actually someone else… My whole life was a lie…"_

Rosalie looked at her friend, who clearly was in distress. Her eyes were red and puffy, she avoided all eye contact. Emma didn't seem like she wanted to speak to her too. Suddenly, Rosalie got up from the bed.

"When was the last time you ate something? You really should eat something now, especially what you went thought." – Rosalie said – "I'm going to the Diner, to bring you something from there. I'll be back very quickly."

As soon as she left, Emma got up from her bed too and said for herself:

"It all began when I agreed to follow that cat here… There's one solution to this. I'm leaving Storybrooke now."

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
Snow White was in the forest, when she captured one of the Queen's knights. She threatens to kill him if he does not give her information about the Queen's whereabouts. After complying with her demand, Snow White knocked out the knight and took his armor and clothes as a disguise for herself. At that moment, Grumpy showed up:

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"I already told you, I'm going to kill the Queen."

"By stealing a knight's clothes?!" – Grumpy shouted in disbelief.

"I don't care, as long as it will help me to penetrate in the castle. I must go there before her." – Snow White explained calmly.

"Are you crazy?!" – Grumy yelled – "Do you truly think this disguise will dump someone?! You think only about revenge! You don't see what is reasonable and what's not!"

"I don't need lessons from a dwarf in bad mood." – Snow replied mockingly.

Grumpy says that he's here in order to help her. He offers to take her to Rumplestiltskin, so he could reverse the effects of the potion Snow White drank.

"He's the most powerful man! He's capable of anything!" – Grumpy finished by this statement.

"Anything…?" – Snow White asks back, clearly interested now.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
"Mary Margaret… Why do you avoid me?" – David asked to the woman he saved the day before.

The woman sighed. It seemed like she had to face the problem. She turned to face him and spoke:

"David… I… why did you save me… twice?"

David was taken aback by the question. It wasn't something he truly was ready to answer to. All of this only made his situation worse. But he had to say her something, to be honest:

"I… There was some call of my heart, which pushed me to you."

Mary Margaret looked at him. She could tell he was saying the truth, but expected him to continue. But David looked away a second, before adding:

"That's all I can say. I don't fully understand it myself."

The woman in front of him only nodded slightly and asked, even thought she wasn't sure if it would help or worsen his situation:

"When did you… become 'Tuxedo Mask'?"

"The first time I transformed was shortly after I finally woke from my coma. I wasn't very aware of what I was doing… I realized the 'transformation' only when I returned back to normal. From then, the phenomenon repeated several times. It was like I was called, like… I knew by some instinct I had to go to the rescue."

"Wow, it's… strange. Does your wife know?" – Mary Margaret asked.

"No. She's not aware." – David replied – "It's already complicated between us two… I don't remember anything of my life and that 'Tuxedo Mask' form makes it much more complex. But it also comes with strange dreams… I saw about the Eternal Crystal formation before the Sailor Guardians did."

"Speaking of them…" – Mary Margaret stated – "…are you on their side?"

"Why this questions..? Why would I be an enemy?" – David asked with a short laugh.

But Mary Margaret didn't reply. All of this was new, it was difficult to forge any opinion about anything. She was sure that the Sailor Guardians fought for good. But one of them told her hours ago that he helped them only occasionally and that he for some reason knew about the Eternal Crystal, something he wasn't suppose to know about. David seemed to guess where her question came from, because he said:

"Even thought I somehow learned about the crystal, I only expected it would bring me back some memories, since it appears to be very powerful. But I had no intentions to keep it for myself."

This statement made Mary Margaret smile a little. He truly was good, as she thought.

"But enough about me." – David said – "You still didn't answer: why did you avoid me earlier?"

" _Damn, he's not over this…"_ – the woman thought in annoyance – _"What am I supposed to say?"_ But since David was honest with her, she should be honest too, even though it was awkward to talk about that.

"I… Remember the day you saved my life for the first time?" – Mary Margaret asked, to which David nodded - "Since that moment, I didn't stop thinking about you."

Miss Blanchard blushed slightly as soon as she said those words. But she had to explain the rest.

"I expected that someday you would appear again… and I waited forward this moment. I always dreamed of that moment I would find out who you are… But I never expected that 'Tuxedo Mask' would be you."

As David processed her words, he asked carefully:

"And… is there something wrong about me…? Was it some disappointment?"

"Yes." – Mary Margaret answered sighing – "But not in the way you think."

David didn't say anything; he waited for her to finish the explanation, which she did.

"I couldn't stop dreaming about our encounter, I imagined dozens ways you would someday reveal yourself to me. I hoped we could someday really know each other… That there could…"

"That there could be something more between us." – David finished for her.

She lowered her head. The confession had been done. She expected him to say something first, but nothing came from him. So, she said laughing nervously:

"It all looks like a schoolgirl crush… I know, it was very silly from me, right?"

"No, it was not."

Miss Blanchard looked at him with surprise. He said:

"It's not silly, because that's what I feel towards you."

"David… you can't, you're married…"

"But my marriage doesn't look real to me. It's like some illusion; you're the only real thing from the moment I awoke."

"You can't say that. You have amnesia and you're confused." – Mary Margaret replied shaking her head.

Danielle and Cecilia were walking in the woods, to search any kind of portal. As they walked, Danielle asked:

"Why would there be a portal in the woods?"

"Because it's more likely there than in the town." – Cecilia answered – "Regina didn't create Storybrooke in order to let magic in everyone's disposal."

"Yeah, you're right…" – Danielle answered.

They continued their walk, and in less than in a minute Danielle spoke again.

"Do you think people are suspicious about us? I mean, Regina clearly saw there was something about me, Emma, you and others…"

"Don't know about everybody, but Granny for sure is." – Cecilia said – "When I came to the town alone, she didn't really bother. But as Emma arrived and the others followed, it clearly didn't seem normal. Especially that we're all orphans, girls and about the same age."

"Is there a possibility she confronts us?"

"Naah… what could she do about it anyway?" – Cecilia said with a short laugh – "Plus, since the mayor does nothing against us, she knows everyone's in peace…"

"Yeah, good think she learned who I am quickly enough." – Danielle commented in a lower tone.

Before Cecilia could say something, Danielle made a 'stop' gesture with her hand. Cecilia asked:

"What?"

"I think there's something… I think I might sense some magical energy… Do you sense it?"

"Now that you say it… yeah, I sense it too."

It didn't take them longer to find a well. That was where it radiated from.

"A well..?" – Cecilia asked amazed.

"It's in the middle of nowhere… so there's lot of chances it's a portal." – Danielle smiled.

They quickly ran back in the town, to inform others. They met Alexandra and Emily, exiting the Storybrooke library, which was located under the clock tower.

"I thought that library was always closed?" – Danielle said.

"Yes, normally it is…" – Alex started.

"I borrowed the key from Mr Gold." – Emily explained.

"So, how did you find anything?" – Cecilia asked.

"Not yet." – Emily replied – "And you?"

"We might have found a portal." – Danielle said.

Emily and Alex looked at each other, with a slight smile before Alex exclaimed:

"Let's pick Rosalie and Emma. If it's a portal, we shouldn't wait longer!"

They nodded and went straight to the Diner. Outside the Diner, they saw a distraught Rosalie. Alexandra asked:

"Rosalie…? What's wrong?"

"It's Emma… she's gone."

 **Enchanted Forest  
**

Prince Charming finds the nude knight, who tells him about how Snow White threatened him and about her plans to kill the Evil Queen.

"That's not true!" – Charming said, pointing his sword to the man – "She's not cruel, I know her!"

"Maybe you don't know her well." – the man protested.

Meanwhile, Grumpy and Snow arrived at Rumplestiltskin's castle.

"The potion you gave to Snow White… it changed her!" – Grumpy exclaimed.

"But of course it changed her!" – Rumple replied, as he interrupted his spinning – "It took away all love from her and left a huge hole in her heart. This can't be undone."

The Dark One then went to his vials closet, opens it showing it to the dwarf, continuing his explanations:

"There's no potion which can bring back true love. Love is the most powerful of all magic and it's the only one which I couldn't put into a vial."

But then, he turns around and asks to Snow White:

"But it doesn't bother you, does it? What do you truly want?"

"I want you to help me kill the Queen." – she replied.

Rumplestiltskin then gave her an enchanted bow and arrow which "always hits its mark", and he also showed her on a map the best location to shoot the Queen would be. Grumpy declares to Snow that he wants to have nothing to do with this. But she didn't care about it.

"What's the payment?" – she then asks to the Dark One.

"You have to give or do nothing." – he replies – "Let's say that… I'm interested in your future."

Later in the day, Prince Charming arrived at Rumplestiltskin's castle too, ordering him to show himself.

"Still dressed up as a prince? Even though you ran away from the life I offered you… What gratitude!" – Rumple commented as he showed up to Charming – "Be careful, dearie. King George is a vengeful man."

"My visit here is about Snow White." – Charming stated – "I heard that she wants to kill the Queen and that she asked your help."

"Yes, indeed." – Rumple replies.

Charming then took his sword and pointed it to the Dark One, shouting:

"What did you do to her?!"

"I did nothing." – Rumple stated unimpressed – "You did it to her. You're the cause of her pain. Without that pain, she wouldn't drink my potion to forget you! That's what changed her!"

"So, undo its effect! All curses can be undone!"

"Yes, by _true love_."

"Is that all?" – Charming asks – "After a true love kiss, she will become herself again?"

"That's right. But it'll be hard to kiss her, if you don't know where she is."

He then turns around, as about to walk away, until Charming called him back and asks him the price for telling where Snow White did go. The Dark One asks him his cloak, which confused Charming, not seeing why Rumple would need it. Rumplestiltskin simply replies that there are winds in his castle. Charming decided not to bother any longer about it and gave the cloak. Rumple then showed the location on the map.

"You should hurry. If Snow White kills the Queen, she'll turn as evil as her."

"She'll never be that evil." – Charming protested before he left the castle.

Snow White had set up a place from which to fire at the Queen and was testing the bow, when Prince Charming sneaked up behind her. He embraced her, which made her yell:

"Hey! Who are you?! What are you doing?!"

"I'm helping you to remember." – Charming replied and kissed her.

However, the kiss had no effect. Snow White still didn't remember him, so she knocked him out and ties him to a tree.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
Emma,still with her silver hair, arrived at the town line. But she felt worried about doing this. Yes, she made her decision; she thought it was the best thing to do. But still, there was a tiny doubt. But Emma decided to ignore it and do as she usually did. It was not the first time she ran away, after all. She was about to cross the town line, but suddenly a voice stopped her:

" _Selene, please don't go."_

Emma was very surprised and confused. Who said that? Before she could even ask the question, a glowing woman appeared just in front of her. The woman had Silver hair and a star on her forehead. Emma blinked in surprise and couldn't manage to say a word.

" _Don't give up on everyone. Stay, do it for your friends."_

That hit her. Whoever the woman was, she was right. If she ran away, it would be a selfish thing to do. Rosalie and others, who worked hard in order to keep peace, would fail their mission, without her help and power. It was easy to run away from problems when she was alone. But now, she had friends. Running away would be like a betrayal.

"They… they really need me, right?" – Emma said softly.

" _Of course they do. They need you as much as you need them too."_

Emma smiled. That was true. Despite everything, her life became easier with them on her side. It gave her support she didn't have during years. Then, she said with determination:

"I will stay, in order to finish what we began together."

" _That's much more like you, Selene."_

Those words made the realization hit Emma. Even back then, when she used to be Princess Selene, she always did her best to help and support all the people dear to her. And that was exactly what she was doing now. She hadn't really changed from before… she was the same! May her name be Selene or Emma, she was still _her_. _  
_  
 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
Prince Charming woke up, chained to a tree. He was very surprised that the true love kiss did not restore Snow White's memories, to which Snow White replied:

"That's not true love. I don't love you."

"You do! You just don't remember!"

"Those are all words! But I take more importance to actions, which I'm about to take!"

Snow went away, to go kill the Queen despite Prince Charming's pleas. A few minutes later, Jiminy flew to Prince Charming. The man tried to get rid of the cricket, but he was very surprised as Jiminy started to talk:

"You must be James, right?"

"You… can talk?"

"Yes, and you can listen. I'm Jiminy Cricket."

Then, he started chewing through the ropes, in order to free him. Then, he explained:

"When Snow White's behavior changed, her friends asked my help. But it wasn't much useful."

"I'm afraid I didn't do better… I tried everything to make her remember who I am, but nothing did help." – Charming replied.

"Maybe you're taking the problem from the wrong side…" – Jiminy suggested – "How can she remember who you are, if she doesn't remember who _she_ is?"

The Queen was travelling down the road indicated on the map, and Snow White drawled back her bow, ready to fire. But before she could do so, a voice said:

" _Do not succumb to the darkness."_

Snow White stopped and asked:

"Who said that? Show yourself!"

A second later, Snow White saw a beautiful woman with silver hair and a star on her forehead. Snow felt like she has seen this face before.

" _Don't fill yourself with darkness. Instead, remember your true love. Love is much worth it than the darkness is."_

Snow White was speechless. For some reason, all her determination to kill her stepmother weakened. But she found the strength to protest:

"But why? If I kill the Queen, all problems will be solved at once."

" _Love can be a much better solution than you may think right now."_ – the glowing woman replied.

Charming arrived, and saw Snow White talking to the same woman he saw with Red before. But he didn't dare to interrupt them. The silver haired woman spoke again:

" _You must let Queen Regina live. Because if you kill her, you'll turn evil and it's not something which should happen. You have a role to play in the future, Snow White. If you turn dark, it could have disastrous consequences. And it would be worse, much worse than Queen Regina's doings."_

At those words, she disappeared. Snow White was stunned a moment. Her words had their effects on her. It suddenly made regain her pure hearted side, even though Snow White clearly couldn't explain herself why she got so sentimental after the glowing woman's words.

"Snow…?"

Snow White turned around and saw Charming. For some reason, she felt like she had to kiss him. She walked to him, put her hands around his face and pressed her lips slightly to his. One second later, the potion's effect definitely vanished, and her memories about Prince Charming were restored.

"Charming…" – Snow whispered with a tear of happiness.

"Yes… it's me."

Happy, the couple kissed again. However, they got interrupted by the arrival of King George's knights. They took Prince Charming and put him into a cage. Snow White could do nothing to stop them, because she was violently pushed by the knights on the ground. As she watched him being taken away, she shouted:

"James! I will find you! I'll always find you!"

 **Storybrooke  
**  
Regina Mills was in the Town Hall, as suddenly Danielle entered. Regina looked at her and saw there was something wrong.

"Danielle…?"

"Regina, Emma is gone! Please, help me searching for her! If she goes away, it will be very bad."

Regina sighed and got up from her chair. Never would she think she would someday prevent Snow White's daughter to go far away. But it was asked by Danielle, and she was right. The town she created would be destroyed by other evil people and would defeat her daughter. It definitely wasn't the end she wanted for Danielle.

Meanwhile, Alex and Rosalie ran into David and Mary Margaret. They noticed that the teacher was upset by something but it wasn't the moment to bother. Rosalie spoke:

"Emma is gone. We need your help to search for her."

"Gone? What do you mean?" – David asked alarmed.

"Yes, and if she leaves the town… I'm afraid we lose against the Dark Kingdom team." – Alexandra explained.

Mary Margaret gasped. She said:

"I will help you searching her. We don't want Storybrooke's destruction."

Miss Blanchard decided to go with Alexandra, while David would go with Rosalie on the other way. David gave her a look, as a reproach for trying stay far away from him again. But there were more important things right now. After minutes of walking, Mary Margaret noticed Emma.

"Isn't it her?" – she asked.

Before Alex could even confirm, Mary Margaret ran to the young girl.

"Hey… are you alright… your… your hair…"

Emma looked stunned at the woman a moment. It was the first time she was so close to her mother. She got a mix of feelings, but she just said:

"I know, it's silver… it's nothing."

"Are you okay? Your friends say like you tried to run away…" – Mary Margaret asked genuinely concerned about the girl. She got a strange feeling that she had to give all support and kindness her heart possessed to Emma.

"Yeah… true… But I changed my mind." – Emma smiled weakly.

"Good. You should wipe your tears now…"

It was at that moment when Mary Margaret noticed something on Emma's face.

"Emma… Is it… a _star_ on your forehead?"

Alex, who was standing a few steps behind approached her friend and noted that it was true. Just like Lux or Athena, there was a star mark.

"What does it mean..?" – Alexandra asked confused.

"Maybe because I finally accepted myself as whom I am." – Emma replied – "I am Selene, but it doesn't mean I am not Emma Swan."

Alex frown her eyebrows a second but then smiled and said:

"Come on, let's go. Everyone's worried."

A few minutes later, they joined all the others. Lux, Athena, the Guardians, David and Regina were surprised to see their friend with silver hair and a star mark. But the cats quickly understood what it all meant and what Emma actually went through. The girl was still so young… she needed more support from them. Then, Lux said:

"Well, it's time to find some answers, in order to defeat Queen Exitumia. We'll find it nowhere else but in the Heavens."

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
Snow White returned to the dwarves and apologized. As Grumpy realized that she had returned to her normal self, everyone hugged her. She then told them that King George got Prince Charming, and the dwarves immediately offered their help to get him back.

Meanwhile, Rumplestiltskin collected a hair from Prince Charming's cloak and dropped it into a bottle containing Snow White's hair. The two strands of hair reacted to each other, glowing magically. He placed the bottle above in his reserved place for "True Love" on his shelf of potions. The Dark One was very glad about the result, but he suddenly saw the silver haired woman appear just behind him. He turned around to face her, asking in confusion:

"Who the hell are you?"

But the glowing woman didn't answer to his question, but instead said:

" _Your fate is sealed Dark One. The six pure hearts will break your_ curse _."_

At those words, she disappeared. Rumple immediately understood what she was talking about and this information clearly didn't amuse him at all.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
The Guardians with their cats, Regina, Mary Margaret and David were standing in front of the magic well.

"Who would have thought that this well would give access to the _Heaven_ s?" – Regina commented.

The six girls, in their Sailor forms, held each other's hands as Lux laid on Emma's shoulder and Athena laid on Rosalie's.

"Good luck, girls!" – Mary Margaret said to them.

A light suddenly appeared from the well, going from the depth straight to the sky. Soon after that, the eight of them suddenly disappeared, with no track left behind. The light wore of too, quickly after their departure. David, Mary Margaret and Regina looked up, guessing they were in the Heavens now. From afar, Mr Gold watched the scene too, as he remembered the glowing woman's words said back in the Enchanted Forest.

* * *

 **A/N: My personnaly added parts are: the moment between Ruby and Granny, Cecilia and Danielle's conversation about people's suspicion, the small moment between Mary Margaret and Emma (that was about time!) and the whole part with David and Mary Margaret.**


	14. Heavenly Light! The door to the Past

**And here is chapter 14, the pre-finale chapter (of season 1)! Mysteries are solved and the Sailor Guardians are ready as ever!**

 **Written by my friend, but as usual, I edited it, giving more life to the text with dialogues, descriptions, feelings, etc. Some parts were added by me.**

 **Disclamer: I own nothing. It's a non profit fanfic, written in fan entertainment purposes. OUAT goes to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis, SM goes to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei.**

* * *

 **Heavenly Light. The door to the Past.**

 _Queen Regina was walking through the corridors with her daughter princess Danielle on her side. They entered the throne room and they got shocked from what they saw. Emma, Alexandra, Cecilia, Emily and Rosalie were lying dead on the floor, with dust next to them. A second later, Regina heard the sound of a heart being ripped out and turned around, to see Danielle standing frightened, with Cora standing behind and holding her heart._ _  
_ _"Mother, please don't! Not my daughter!" - Regina begged, but Cora didn't listen. She just crushed Danielle's heart to dust, after what Danielle fell on the floor, lifeless._ _  
_  
Regina woke up from the nightmare, with a gasp. She then noted that it was the morning. It was already 3 days since the Sailor Guardians went to the Heavens.

" _There's no news from them… is Danielle even alright? Is she hurt?"_ – Regina thought for herself. But then, she shook her head, thinking: _"They will come back. They will."_

 **Heavens** **  
**  
The Sailor Guardians, Lux and Athena arrived in the Heavens, as they saw it as a ruined wasteland. A destroyed castle not far from them was their first sight.  
"So, this is the heavens..?" - Emma asked as she saw the place.  
"Yes… it _was_. It was also known as the Celestial Kingdom." - Lux said, as they all entered the ruined castle.

They saw a shining stone pestal with a star symbol on it, with a slot which could fit a crystal. Emma walked to the pestal and put the Eternal Crystal in the slot, as it began to shine and revealed a beautiful woman with silver hair, and a star on her forehead like Emma.  
"Queen Serenita..!" - Rosalie said, recognizing her immediately.

At those words she, along with Danielle, Alex, Emily and Cecilia, bowed to the queen.  
"Princess Selene…" – the former queen said – "You might not remember me, but in your past life, I was your mother."

Emma blinked in surprised a moment, but then got a flash of memories, making her remember how she was Princess Selene, usually sitting next to Queen Serenita, and daily assisted by her friends, the Guardians. She smiled slightly at the memory. Then, Queen Serenita began to explain the events of what happened to the Celestial Kingdom, making more memories hit Emma's mind.

"Queen Exitumia's darkness spread through the Celestial Kingdom. Your father tried to get you out of the kingdom, to hide you somewhere on the land."

As the queen said so, Emma remembered the nightmare she had days ago. But now, her mind showed her the scene more clearly. She could see the father's face this time. He looked exactly like…

"No, it can't be…" – Emma said, bringing her hand to her forehead.

"What's wrong, Emma?" – Alex asked.

"My father from Celestial Kingdom… is he and David the same person?" – Emma asked to her late mother.

"Yes, he is. David is the reincarnation of the Celestial Knight."

The announcement made the girls look at each other. Queen Serenita continued her explanations:

"So, he was charged to hide you somewhere on land, Selene. But there was too much violence around, too much death… Worried for our kingdom, he returned to see if there were any people alive left, and minutes later, he was killed. The five Sailor Guardians were already dead as well."

Emma remembered the scene. The place was full of dead soldiers, may they be from the Celestial Kingdom or from Queen Exitumia's army. She could see, from afar, lifeless girls in sailor suits lying on the ground here and there. The palace was on fire, the biggest part completely destroyed. It was too painful to watch.

"You saw everyone you care die… This sight made you lose all hope, and you…" – Queen Serenita paused a moment – "…ended your life with your father's blade."

Emma gasped and brought her hand to her heart this time. She just hoped this scene wouldn't haunt her.

"I managed to separate and seal both Exitumia and her darkness away. But I was close to death, so I used the Eternal Crystal one final time, in order to make all of us be reincarnated in different realms hoping to have better lives until she returns. Queen Exitumia has a key hidden on Earth, which would unlock the way to the Dark Kingdom."

As the queen said that, the girls exchanged a glance, knowing what was the next thing to do once they return to Storybrooke.

"You are the Chosen Six, who are the only hope of all the realms." - Queen Serenita added.

"Well, I guess it's time to go back." – Rosalie commented.

Girls were about to exit the ruined castle, as Cecilia noticed Emma stayed in place. She didn't have time to ask anything, because Queen Serenita did it first:

"Is there still something that bothers you, my princess..?"

"Yes… I just learned that I had the same father in my both lives… but I had two different mothers..? It's just…"

Queen Serenita smiled a little and said:

"Snow White and I… aren't exactly two different people."

Emma looked at her confused.

"You see… as I sealed the darkness away, my time was over… When the Kingdom falls, its Queen dies with it."

"It's like a Captain drowns with his boat…" – Emma commented.

"But before I died, I felt sad for your father… that he would lose his true love. I could reborn as a woman David would always love and have on his side. A part of me could be reborn, who is known today as Snow White. The me you see now is a piece of mind left behind, making the Queen of Heavens dead forever. The only thing alive left of my being is David's lover and your mother."

Emma frown her eyebrows, trying to process and fully understand what Queen Serenita just said. Seeing that her daughter's confused, the queen said:

"It's… complicated, I know. All you need to understand is that Snow White may never be queen of Heavens, but she is, was and always will be your mother."

At those words, Queen Serenita disappeared. Emma nodded to herself with a smile, seeming to understand. After that, the Guardians left the palace to return back to Storybrooke.

 **Enchanted Forest** **  
**  
Prince Charming was brought before King George, who angrily said:

"I named you my son, and you betrayed me! I could have given you everything! All you had to do was to marry King Midas' daughter! But you preferred… 'true love'!"

"Give my life for True Love… is a sacrifice I'll do with pleasure!" – Charming commented.

"As you wish." – George replied calmly.

Charming was put in a guillotine. He was prepared to die, but suddenly the blade of the guillotine turned to water. Everyone was surprised, until they saw the Evil Queen arrive.

"Regina… what do you want?" – King George asked.

"I want the man you make pass for your son." – Regina answered – "I am ready to give you all the riches you could have got from Midas."

King George, who obviously accepted that offer, asked:

"What do you intend to do with him?"

"I promise you that he will suffer." – Queen Regina answered – "I will use him in order to destroy his true love. I will use him to destroy Snow White."

 **Storybrooke** **  
**  
Regina was walking in the town, as she suddenly saw the column of light coming from the woods. It was the same light as when the Guardian left Storybrooke. This meant that now, they were back from the Heavens! She hurried to head the well, and as she arrived, she saw the six girls and the cats standing here.

"Danielle! Are you alright?" – Regina asked.

"Regina..! Of course I am. Why would I not be?" – Danielle asked with a confused smile.

"You were gone for three days, I started to worry." – Regina explained.

"Three days?" – Emma asked – "How this is possible?"

"I guess time goes differently up there…" – Emily suggested.

"Anyway, we learned how to go to the Dark Kingdom." – Rosalie said – "Queen Serenita said us that the key to the Dark Kingdom is hidden on Earth."

"Since we all reborn in the Enchanted Forest, logically the key was there too. So, it eventually ended in Storybrooke." – Emily reasoned – "We would have to ask Gold about its location."

As soon as she heard that, Regina asked, definitely not pleased:

"Wait… Rumplestiltskin knows about your true identities…?"

"Yeah…" – Emma sighed – "The day Alex arrived in the town, he saw us transform into our Sailor Guardian forms…"

"He promised our secret to be safe, but in exchange, we owe him a favor now." – Alexandra added.

"But if we owe him a favor, is it wise to go to him?" – Athena asked.

"Do we have a choice?" – Lux commented.

At those words, they all walked in Mr Gold's pawnshop direction. Regina walked behind, pensive. She noticed in the morning that her Dark Curse was weakening. Would this happen weeks ago, she would fly into a rage. But now, things were different. Danielle was there, and she could not hold anymore grudge against the past. Her daughter she thought dead long ago was alive and that was all what mattered.

 **Enchanted Forest** **  
**  
Snow White rallied the Dwarves and Granny together to storm the castle. Grumpy commented that he knows people who can help with air support. A moment later, Red showed up.

"What did you learn?" – Snow asked.

"Your prince is still alive." – she informed to Snow White – "But… I also heard that the queen is there."

Widow Lucas warned that it's a trap, to which everyone agrees. Regardless, Snow White is still willing to go forward, but offers anyone the chance to turn back. No one does. While they walk, Red asked her friend:

"Why does the queen do this?"

"I destroyed her happiness…" – Snow White explained – "Therefore, she wants to destroy mine."

A minute later, Granny spoke quietly with her granddaughter:

"Red, I hope you left her in good hands."

Red gave Granny a reassuring smile, saying:

"Of course, she is… I would never let anything happen to Cecilia."

"Good… good. I just hope she'll never be involved in… all of this." – Granny said, shaking slightly her head.

"So do I, Granny…" – Red sighed sadly.

Meanwhile, Prince Charming was sitting in his cell, as Regina arrived.

"What do you want?" – he asked.

"Hmm… I guess I see your charm." – the Evil Queen said in a flirting way, which only angered him.

"Whatever she did to you, leave her alone and take my life instead." – Charming said.

"Who told I would take her life? I have in mind a different punishment."

She then walked away, smiling wickedly, while she was flaunting a red apple.

 **Storybrooke** **  
**  
The group arrived at the pawnshop, and Emma spoke to Mr Gold first, demanding:  
"We want to know where the key to the Dark Kingdom is."

Mr Gold smiled a little, before saying:  
"Certainly, but you would have to find something for me, a certain magic I saved for a rainy day."  
"Then where is it?" - Danielle asked, with a slight impatient impression.  
Gold didn't answer her directly, he instead turned to Mayor Mills, asking:  
"Tell me, Your Majesty, how is our friend in the basement?"  
"Oh, you twisted little Imp… You hid with her, didn't you?" – Regina glared at him.  
"Oh no no no, not with her. _In_ her. I knew you couldn't resist bringing her over." – Mr Gold replied.  
"What does this "her" have to do with the key to the Dark Kingdom?" - Emily asked, clearly confused.  
"Its within the basement, with her." – the shop owner said.

The guardians gasped. Even thought they had no idea who the 'her' referred was, they realized in wouldn't be easy anyway.  
"Let's do it." - Cecilia said after a short silence, knowing it was their only chance.  
"We have to do this, to defeat Queen Exitumia for good." – Emily stated.

The girls nodded. It wasn't the moment to turn back, they already went that far. The result was worth the effort. Mr Gold looked shortly in Emily's direction. It was the moment or never to ask **the** question. He spoke to Regina again:

"By the way, Your Majesty, how is Emily's mother doing?"  
At those words, Regina froze. Of course, she should have expected this question from him, since the evidence of her old lie lived here, in Storybrooke. Emily's gaze was altering between Mr Gold and Regina. She finally managed to ask:  
"What is he talking about? How does he know about my mother?"

Regina understood that denying anything would be pointless now. She decided that she should tell her the truth, even thought it could possibly show once again her worst side. But she already told Danielle and others a lot, so one more confession wouldn't make difference. Sighing, she explained carefully:  
"Your mother, named Belle, was Rumplestiltskin's servant, back in the Enchanted Forest. They eventually fell in love, and I saw there an opportunity. I persuade her to "tame the beast"… My power meant too much back then, and I thought it would be great if I were alone to have it… Belle's love for him had chances to take his power away. But as you see, my attempt had failed…"

Regina then paused a moment, before confirming what the young girl feared to hear.

"You are Rumplestiltskin's daughter."

The Guardians looked their friend in shock. Emily, was the daughter of the Dark One? Emily was shocked from the truth she just heard. It was something really hard to process, being the child of the Dark One was not something you could be proud of. This information made her almost lose her confidence.

" _Now, I understand why he sent me that book and why he wanted me safe…"_ – she thought a moment. Then, she felt Emma's hand on her shoulder.  
"Emily… I know this is tough for you, and you'll need time to accept the truth…" – Emma said – "I went through the similar thing."

Emily just nodded slightly. She had to be strong; they had a task to accomplish right now and a town to save. Then, girls went out the pawnshop (Emily didn't even dare to look in Mr Gold's direction), after what Mr Gold said to Regina:

"We're not done about this yet."

"No… Of course we're not." – Regina replied calmly before exiting the shop too.

The guardians headed to the library, were they discovered a hidden elevator, which they entered, heading down.

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
Snow White was getting ready to launch an attack on King George's castle. In her wolf form, Red howled out the signal, and they all moved out. Above them, the fairies flew in for the attack, as on the ground, Snow White and the dwarves scaled the wall. The guards saw Snow White, but she quickly dealt with them. The others joined her and they leaded an attack into the main courtyard. The team managed to take out all the guards, but more of them showed up and surround Snow and the dwarves. The fairies dive in and bombed the guards with fairy dust, rendering them unconscious.  
Snow White raced to the cell to save Prince Charming, but she quickly realized he was only an illusion in a mirror.

"No… No…" – Snow sobbed in despair.

"The Queen has taken me to her palace." – Charming explained.

"And I was saving you here… Will our life always be like this..?" – Snow White said with tears in her eyes.

"We will be together, I know it. Have faith."

Then, Regina appeared in the mirror, laughing.

"Let him go..." – Snow said – "You're in war with me."

"I suggest you to stop fighting a moment, and we talk instead. Come meet me alone, without any weapon." – Queen Regina said.

"Where do you want meet me?" – Snow asked, seeing there was no choice.

"At the place where it all began."

In the morning, the Queen and Snow White met and walked up to the hill.

"Do you remember how I stopped your horse, Snow? Remember how I saved your life?"

"Of course…" – Snow said – "… Nothing changed here…"

"Not exactly." – Regina said, pointing out a grave – " _This_ wasn't there before. This is Daniel's grave."

"Daniel's…?" – Snow White asked in surprise – "I thought that he…"

"Ran away? I said that to protect your feelings. But he died because of you."

"I… I'm sorry…"

"But it won't change what happened, what you did. You promised me to keep my secret. You promised, but you lied."

"I was a little girl, and your mother…" – Snow started to explain.

"She ripped his heart, and all because of you, because you disobeyed me!" – Regina shouted – "And then, because of my grief, I lost my newborn daughter as well!"

"You killed my father! Isn't that punishment enough?" – Snow White asked.

"No, it's not!" – Regina protested.

Then, she showed to her stepdaughter a bright red apple. As Snow asked what was it, the Evil Queen explained:

"This apple will make your body your own tomb. You will lie with only your dreams and regrets."

"And you will force me to eat it?" – Snow White took a guess.

"No. You have to take it willingly, otherwise I won't work."

"And why would I eat that apple?"

"Because if you don't eat it, I will kill your Prince." – Regina said with an evil smile.

Tearfully, Snow White agreed and took a bite of the apple, with the last words:

"Well, congrats… you won."

As the poison took effect, Prince Charming in his cell felt her pain, and realized that something has happened to her.

"What did you do to her?!" – he shouted, even thought the queen couldn't hear him.

Later that day, Snow White's friends were searching for her at the stables, and found her unconscious. Red noticed that she had no breath.

"She's dead…" – Red said crying – "She sacrificed herself for True Love…"

"She sacrificed herself for all of us." – Grumpy said.  
Meanwhile, the Queen returned to the castle and walked in the throne room. She saw that there was a woman standing here.  
"Who the hell are you?" – Regina demanded, to which the woman turned around.

The Evil Queen immediately recognized that silver hair and the star mark on the forehead. It was the same woman she saw the day Daniel died.  
" _You shouldn't interfere with their love. Your darkness is shrouding the future."_ – the woman spoke.  
"Why should I listen to you?! I demand you leave or else..!" - Regina said, walking up to her.  
 _"And that would be?"_  
Regina rammed her hand to get her heart, but was quickly surprised by the fact her hand went right through her.  
"How is this possible..?!"  
" _I have died for eons."_ – she said with her most calm voice – _"And soon, 6 children will awaken to defeat a great evil."_  
She then just faded away, leaving Regina alone in the throne room. Then, the Queen mumbled for herself, reasoning:

"A great evil… Was she referring to me..? Or… wouldn't it rather refer to Rumplestiltskin? He's the Dark One after all…"

After a minute of thinking, she concluded that in both cases, she didn't care. She wasn't concerned by the Dark One's fate and she was powerful enough to destroy any enemy. She just sat in her throne and delightfully watched Prince Charming calling out for Snow White in grief.

 **Storybrooke  
**  
The six girls, in their Sailor Guardians form, arrived in the basement, and they quickly found the key. But what happened next truly shocked them. Now, they knew what Rumple meant by 'her'. There was an actual dragon underneath Storybrooke!

"Woah… Is this real?!" – Cecilia shouted in horror.

"I would never have thought we'll ever have to deal with… that." – Emma commented.

"Well, now we better run!" – Rosalie said, hurrying to hide behind a rock.

Seeing their leader lose control of the situation made the others much more anxious. The hurried to hide too, avoiding the dragon's fire attacks.

"So, what do we do now?!" – Alexandra shouted her question from behind a rock.

"We should attack from our current locations!" – Danielle replied from her own hideout – "Let me start! Hey, dragon! Look there, I have fire too! Spiral Flames!"

As she shot her flames from her hands, the dragon immediately turned in her direction. Alexandra took the opportunity and yelled:

"Hey! Isn't water the weakness of fire?! Aquatic Bubble Blast!"

As she sent dozens of bubbles in the dragon's direction, Emily used on her turn her attack:

"Supreme Lightning!"

Then, she nodded in Rosalie's direction, as giving her a 'now' sign.

"Rose Crescent Beam!"

Shortly after that, Cecilia shouted:

"Howling Wind!"

The dragon was hit by magical attacks from five different direction, it could barely attack back now. Emma grabbed her Star Wand, using its power with the power of the Eternal Crystal.

"Light Healing Escalation!"

Shortly after that, the dragon was defeated. The only thing left behind was dust, along with a glowing purple bottle. It was obviously the magic Mr Gold asked from them. Alexandra took the key in one hand and grabbed the bottle in the other, exclaiming with enthusiasm:  
"Got it, girls!"  
The six of them smiled, glad that they have survived and that they were finally about to reach the Dark Kingdom and defeat its queen. But their joy was interrupted by a chuckle:  
"Very impressive, Guardians."

They turned around to see that Kalino appeared.  
"Face it, Kalino, all of your people lost against us!" – Danielle said with determination – "We are ready to defeat Queen Exitumia, and for good!"

But Kalino was clearly unimpressed and began to attack with his dark powers. The Chosen Six avoided it quickly and they heard in their minds Queen Serenita's voice:  
 _"Unite your energy to unlock the true power."_  
Emma held the Star Wand, turning into Princess Selene. The five other Guardians held the star wand in unison with Princess Selene, making the crystal glow very brightly.  
"Sailor! Elemental! Power!" - the six yelled in the same time.

A burst of light blasted out of the crystal. The blast was so powerful, that Kalino could not resist it this time. This time, he was defeated for good. As the light faded, Emma turned back to her Sailor form. A second later, the key activated, and reveled the portal to the Dark Kingdom.  
"Are you ready?" - Emma asked as the others nodded.

They were about to enter the portal, but they heard Mr Gold's voice behind them:

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Yeah, true…" – Alexandra said, as she gave him the bottle.

Then, without wasting any time, the Chosen Six entered the portal into the Dark Kingdom, to begin the final fight. Mr Gold held the given bottle tight to him, already planning to use it to bring magic in Storybrooke.

"Good luck, all of you…" - Gold said lowly, seeing them, including his own daughter, disappear on the other side of the portal.

* * *

 **A/N: Sooo... for those who didn't understand Queen Serenita's explanation about herself and Snow White, Snow is actually a "partial reincarnation". Snow White = wife & mother part; Serenita's spirit = queen of Heavens role :) And Queen Serenita looks like Jennifer Morrison, but with silver hair. **

**Btw, the explanation was forgotten to be put in the chapter by my friend, so I had to do it myself. The part which wasn't in the original chapter is the little dialogues between Granny and Red concerning Cecilia. I took the initiative to add it, thinking that... well... it should be here! :D**

 **Reviews are always welcome.**


	15. Pray to the light, final battle begins

**Aaaand... there's the FINALE of OUAL! Well, the finale of this arc/season actually. ^^ I hope you really appreaciated this story and that you'll stay tuned for the next seasons. :)**

 **Written by my friend, but lots of feelings, descriptions, dialogues added by me, as usual. In Storybrooke, the part between Lux and Athéna was added by me (as my friend mentioned he wanted a part with them but forgot to write).**

 **Reply to D.N.S Akina review: Don't worry, Emma WILL have a love interest from season 2, it was already planned. :)**

 **Disclaimer: You know this song already, own nothing, OUAT goes to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis and SM to Naoko Takeuchi/Toei, non profit, yadda yadda, yadda. :D**

* * *

 **Pray to the light. The final battle begins.**

 **Celestial Kingdom, Eons ago** **  
**  
Queen Serenita was close to death, since she used all her energy with the Eternal Crystal and the Star Wand. She was exhausted, so she lied on one of the pillars of her ruined kingdom.  
"Your majesty…" Lux whispered as he and Athena arrived, seeing their dying queen.  
"The darkness and Exitumia are separated and sealed away. But all the lives we lost… Selene… Endymion… they need a second chance of life."

Queen Serenita lifted the Star Wand, with the Eternal Crystal still intact.

"Queen Serenita… don't do it…!" – Athena begged, with tears in her eyes.

"If you do, it's going to kill you…!" – Lux added.

"I know…" – the queen replied – "But I have to do this… I have to use the crystal one last time, to have everyone be reborn in other realms."

Moments later, Queen Serenita saw the spirits fly away, higher in the sky. When she saw Selene and Endymion, she shed a tear. She loved them dearly and it saddened her heart that Endymion's true love and Selene's mother would be lost forever.

" _I can arrange that…"_ – she thought for herself – _"I'll separate my soul from myself… and send it to be reborn along with them… The three of us could be a family… again."_

Queen Serenita then passed away, dropping the Star Wand. Before it hit the ground, it put both Lux and Athena into stasis slumber, as they were sent to the other realm.

 **Storybrooke** **  
**  
David was riding in his car. That morning, he made the decision to leave Storybrooke for good. He said his goodbyes to Kathryn, which wasn't a difficult thing. He explained her that they could no longer be together, because of his amnesia and they both needed a fresh start. It had upset her but she understood. Well, his reasons to leave were partially true. The main reason was that he felt like he failed the Guardians. He also felt like he failed Mary Margaret.

" _From the moment I turned into 'Tuxedo Mask', I did only worse… I couldn't help girls as I would like to. Emma almost left the town, because I caused her identity crisis..!"_

The talking cats' explanation still echoed in his mind. He remembered as they explained Emma being a reincarnation of the princess of Heavens. Her past self awoke because of 'a situation similar to the past' (the cats refused to explain this point more), caused by him and Mary Margaret being attacked. David still imagined how things would be if Emma couldn't accept who she is. She would have left Storybrooke, the world would have been at Queen Exitumia's mercy. David shivered slightly at the thought.

" _But that's not all, there's also Mary Margaret… I gave her false hope for love. And then, I deceived her, by revealing my identity. I broke her heart, that's what I did."_

But suddenly, Davic heard an explosion, which made him stop his car.

Meanwhile, Mary Margaret was sitting in her apartment, very pensive. She was thinking over and over about the last day's events. She was saved twice by a man she fell in love with, but who revealed to be a married man. She could not stop thinking about their last true conversation. Since then, she avoided him in all possible ways. But the problem was that it hurt her to hear from him that he may feel something towards her too. And she pushed him away, thinking doing the right thing. But what if it was not the right thing? What if they should have given it a try? David said himself that his marriage didn't seem real to him. Mary Margaret suddenly felt guilt for what she said to David and how she acted around him. She thought that she should go find him and apologize. As soon as she exited her apartment, a loud explosion sound was heard.

Regina walked to the hospital's mental section, in order to release Belle. Once the Guardian would be back, she knew Emily would like to see her mother. She sighed a moment before opening the door. In the empty room, the woman looked at Regina with a confused and slightly terrified look.

"What… what do you want…?" – Belle said weakly.

"Come with me. You won't stay here any longer." – the Mayor simply said.

Belle hesitated at first, unsure of that woman's intentions. But she wanted to go out of there more than anything. Both women went out the hospital, and then Regina explained to Belle where she would find the pawnshop. After that, Regina returned home, where she was thinking about what would happen later. When she heard the explosion, this pulled her from her thoughts, understanding it had something to do with the Dark Kingdom. She immediately went outside, worrying for Danielle.

Mr Gold heard the sound of the little bell on the door of his shop, despite the fact his shop was closed right now. This made him think that the Guardians were back, but when he turned around, he saw Belle. Even though he got the confirmation that Regina lied about her death, he was shocked during a moment.

"Are you Mr Gold…?" – Belle asked him.

"Belle… Belle!"

Gold then hugged the woman, to her confusion. He felt so much rejoice of seeing her again, after all those years! A moment later, Belle asked:

"Do… do I know you..?"

"No… But you will." – he replied her.

Ashley and Sean, a young couple, were sitting and talking at 'Granny's Diner', while in 'Granny's Bed & Breakfast', Ruby was doing Cecilia's shift. Granny arrived in the room, asking her granddaughter:

"Did you see Cecilia today? She was supposed to work her hours at the Diner today."

"No, I didn't..." – Ruby replied – "… she didn't show up from this morning."

Granny hadn't time to say anything else, since they heard an explosion sound. Ruby and her quickly rushed outside, where they met Sean and Ashley, who heard that sound too.

All of them saw the clock tower light blasting out, as it spread throughout Storybrooke. When the light cleared, they all remembered everything. They remembered their life back in the Enchanted Forest. David, who recovered his memories as Prince Charming, came back, searching for Snow White.

 **Dark Kingdom** **  
**  
The Guardians arrived at the Dark Kingdom. To their shock, they noted that it resembled to a dark twisted version of the Celestial Kingdom.  
"This is the Dark Kingdom..?" - Cecilia mumbled in shock.  
No one said a word. After a few more steps, Emma said:  
"Queen Exitumia is near. Get ready, because the realms are counting on us."

The others nodded, and entered the dark castle.

 **Enchanted Forest** **  
**  
Snow White and Charming, with their daughter Emma, were sitting in the council room, waiting for others. The first to arrive was Cinderella, with her daughter Alexandra. They greeted her, and Charming asked if she got any news from Thomas.

"No… still didn't find him, nor got any clues, since that day…" – Ella replied quietly.

Then, Red and Granny arrived at their turn. Red was holding her daughter Cecilia in her hood.

"I hoped she wouldn't be involved in this…" – Red said sadly, fighting her tears.

"I hoped the same for my girl too…" – Snow said, putting an arm around her friend, in a comforting way.

Moments later, a messenger of Stefan's kingdom arrived with Aurora and Phillip's daughter, along with Athena.

"Why didn't Aurora and Philip come personally?" – Snow White asked.

"Unfortunately, Aurora was put under a sleeping curse. And Philip is nowhere to be found to wake her up." – the messenger explained.

"That's sad…" – Charming commented – "What's their baby's name?"

"Aurora called her Rosalie." – the white cat announced.

"That's a pretty name…" – Snow smiled.

Then, the Huntsman entered the council room, holding a baby.

"It's good to see you again." – Snow smiled weakly in the huntsman's direction – "Whose child is she?"

"She is the daughter from a woman, named Belle, prisoner in Queen Regina's castle." – he explained – "Her name is Emily."

The last to come was a peasant.

"I found her crying in the woods." – she explained – "Right after she was freed from a red crystal."

Snow White looked at each of the six babies, feeling hope. Everything was between their hands now.

 **Dark Kingdom** **  
**  
The Guardians arrived at the throne room, Queen Exitumia being their first sight.  
"So you finally arrived!" - Queen Exitumia said, as she stood up from her throne, making a step in their directions.

The guardians immediately lift their guards up. Emma spoke first:  
"It's over, Exitumia! Your reign and terror will end!"  
"It's time for us to end your queen rule!" - Alexandra added.  
"You give rulers and Queens a bad name!" - Danielle linked up.  
"I will not let Frozer's death be in vain!" - Cecilia pursued.  
"The Darkness destroyed us before, but it won't this time!" - Emily added.  
"Light always will prevail!" - Rosalie said.  
"It's time to end it!" – the six said in unison, concluding their speech.

Queen Exitumia only laughed:

"Ha ha ha! You really think you could defeat me? Me?!"

At those words, she attacked them with dark energy. The guardians avoided the attacks as much as they could, but several times, they were getting injured. They started to use their own attacks of Exitumia, but to their surprise, it didn't do much. May it be fire, water, thunder or wind, nothing seemed to have effect. She indeed was very strong.

"Look at you, Guardians! You're pathetic! You're nothing against me, the Queen of the Darkness! Ha ha ha!" – Exitumia laughed again.

This angered Emma. She haven't try her attack yet. Now, that Exitumia was distracted, she held her Star Wand, yelling:  
"Light Healing Escalation!"

Unlike others attacks, this one was clearly effective. Queen Exitumia shouted in pain, as the light emitted from the magical item was destroying her. She fell on the floor, with no sign of life.

"It's over…" - Emma said breathing quite heavily.

Then, the Dark Kingdom began to rumple and collapse. Girls looked nervously around them in worry. It definitely wasn't safe to stay here any longer.  
"We have to get out of here..!" - Danielle shouted nervously, after what the six girls ran to the exit.  
Since they left the castle, the Guardians didn't see that Exitumia moved. She was still alive, but obviously for not very long time.  
"I cannot lose… I will not be defeated…!" - a dying Exitumia hissed angrily, as the glass containing her darkness began to break.  
" _THEY WILL BE DESTROYED! WE SHALL UNITE ONCE MORE!"_

The darkness broke out of the glass, after what it merged with Exitumia.

 **Storybrooke** **  
**  
"Snow…" - David said, seeing her.  
"Charming… You found me…" – Mary Margaret said with happiness.

"Did you ever doubt I would?"

They were both smiling happily, and seconds later, they kissed each other passionately. They have been apart for fourteen years; it was so good to be finally back to each other. Then, pulling away, Mary Margaret asked:  
"But who caused the light to break the curse..?"  
"They did." - Regina said behind them.

As the former Evil Queen approached them, David and Mary Margaret instinctively got defensive. But a second later, Mary Margaret asked:  
"Wait… you mean… Emma, Alexandra, Cecilia, Emily, Rosalie… and the last girl… broke the curse?"  
"How would we know that you're telling the truth?" – David asked in a mistrustful tone.  
Regina answered calmly:  
"Because my daughter is one of them."

As she said that, Mary Margaret remembered the girl with the red crystal. Never would she think that she was Regina's daughter. She also remembered how back in the Enchanted Forest, Regina mentioned she lost her and Daniel's baby, blaming her for that too. Before any of them could say anything else, the sky began to darken.

 **Dark Kingdom** **  
**  
The Guardians got out the castle, just as it collapsed. They were about to go, but suddenly Emma fell on her knees, clutching her head.  
"Emma, what's wrong?" - Alexandra knelt next to her, worried.  
After a moment, Emma explained:  
"Queen Exitumia… she is being filled with darkness…"

As soon as she said that, darkness shot out of the Dark Kingdom, girls screamed in surprise. They were surprised by what they saw next. Exitumia appeared, no longer as a queen, but as the Dark Goddess.

 **Storybrooke** **  
**  
Mr Gold and Belle were hugging; Belle had just recovered her memories from the Enchanted Forest. Both of them were happy to finally be one with another, no matter what did happen in the past. Then, giving a short look on the sky, Belle said:

"Rumple… Something is wrong with the sky."

They both lifted their heads, seeing that the dark sky revealed the Dark Goddess Exitumia and the six guardians. Belle grabbed Mr Gold's arm tighter, as she recognized one of them, the Guardian who was wearing a yellow sailor suit.

"Emily…!"

Ashley and Sean, who saw the blue dressed guardian, gasped, recognizing her as their daughter. Ashley, lifting her hand to the sky, cried:

"Alex…!"

"Cecilia!" – Ruby shouted with tears, standing a few steps from the couple.

The next instant, she started to cry, both of happiness and of fear. Granny put her arms around Ruby, trying to calm her a little, as she also cried a tear, silently.

Regina, David and Mary Margaret were also looking in the sky and it was a pain in their hearts to see what their girls had to face.

"Danielle…" – Regina whispered, both her left hand to her chest.

She was scared right now. She had lost her daughters for long years, thinking she was dead. Now, she couldn't bear lose her again, definitely this time. Regina hoped Danielle would survive this. On the other hand, Mary Margaret and David grabbed each other, as a support for one other. Mary Margaret said full of tears:

"Emma…!"

The cats were right; the Chosen Six actually did arrive fourteen years later and broke the Dark Curse. And like predicted, they were fighting great evil. David wasn't unemotional too. He looked with pride at his daughter, who grew to be a true hero, as he and Snow always wanted her to be. He then looked at another blonde girl, wearing pink and purple sailor suit. He remembered what Aurora described them from her vision. Her daughter indeed became a hero too, and had a strong bond with Emma. She was standing at her side, always ready to protect her. He mumbled in a grateful manner:

"Rosalie…"  
Lux and Athena, as soon as they saw the scene, climbed on the clock tower roof.

"It's happening… Now it's when everything is at stake." – Lux commented.

He sounded emotionless, but Athena knew better. He was just trying to be strong. It was something Athena had hard time with, right now.

"We should have gone with them… We're supposed to be up there!" – she shouted, her self control lost.

"Athena, please..! I know, it's a very hard moment now, but… we wouldn't be much help anyway." – Lux said, trying to calm her down.

Then, Lux thought for himself: _"Damn, it maybe isn't the best thing to say right now…"_

But he never was very good when it came to comfort, especially in situations like this one. Athena shouted, almost hysterically:

"That's the problem..! We're only cats! We can nothing! Just as we could do nothing back then, on Heavens! We lost our Queen, and now we'll lose Emma, Rosalie and others too!"

Lux sighed. She was right on a point. He didn't like see Athena in distress like now, he truly wanted to say that everything would go just fine, but he couldn't give her false hopes. They both knew that there were equal chances for them to win as to lose. But he needed to find a way to calm her down. He then spoke:

"Look, I know that defeat the Dark Goddess is a _huge_ challenge. We can't help them in fight. But what we can do is to believe in them. We have hope, and right now, it's the most precious thing we have."

Athena nodded in understanding. Lux was right, she had to hope that this time, it would not turn into disaster.

"Sailor Guardians… Please… I beg you… win this battle…" – Athena whispered, tears streaming on her face.

 **Dark Kingdom** **  
**  
Exitumia smiled evilly as she attacked Emma with her darkest magic. The guardians immediately covered her, after what the six girls were trapped within a stone pillar. Exitumia grinned, but her satisfaction fell, as seconds later, it broke revealing all the six alive. Emma was in her Princess Selene form, holding tightly the Star Wand. Alexandra, Danielle, Cecilia, Emily and Rosalie held onto the Star Wand too, as the Eternal Crystal began to shine.  
"Sailor! Elemtental!" - the six Guardians said in the same time, while Exitumia attacked with her dark energy again.  
"POWER!"

The light shot out as it clashed with Exitumia's dark energy. Both powers struggled as its owners used all the energy they possessed.  
"Why would all dreams of all realms filled with light?! There is nothing but darkness in all realms, which will consume all!" – Exitumia was saying with sarcasm.  
"We believe in it!" - Selene yelled back.  
"Believe in what?! In Eternal Light, Everlasting friendship and Indestructable love?! They will all perish, with all of you! Gahhh!" - Exitumia shouted angrily, blasting more dark energy that began to cause the light energy to weaken.  
"Eternal Crystal, please give us strength..! We need everyone's faith and love, to defeat her!" - Selene begged; looking at her Crystal inherited from the past.

 **Storybrooke** **  
**  
At Storybrooke, Mary Margaret sensed that Emma was in trouble. Following her instincts, she joined her hands and began to pray, with the light her heart possessed. David and Regina quickly understood what she was doing, and began to pray too, with their own light. All Storybrooke citizens heard Selene's message too and they all began to pray with the light of their hearts to the Guardians. In their pray, David and Mary Margaret began to have small flashes showing up in their minds. Surprised but not disturbed at first, they started to somewhat recognize the visions. Both of them could see the Celestial Kingdom, the Heavens known for its peace and beauty. They remembered it, because they lived there, very long time ago. David got a vision of himself, in a shiny silver armor. He remembered that he used to be Endymion, the Celestial Knight. Mary Margaret saw the same woman in the Enchanted Forest, who felt familiar to her back then. Now, she understood. The woman was Queen Serenita, the fallen queen of the Celestial Kingdom. A queen Mary Margaret couldn't become ever again, that duty left behind, in the ruined kingdom.

 **Dark Kingdom** **  
**  
The Guardians were struggling, as they felt the energy of all the Storybrooke citizens within them.  
"Did you feel that?" - Danielle asked.  
"They are helping us, with their energy!" - Rosalie exclaimed.  
"Let's end this!" - Cecilia shouted.  
The six girls tightened the grip on the Star Wand, concentrating all the power their bodies held within.

"AQUA POWER!"

"FIRE POWER!"

"WIND POWER!"

"LIGHTNING POWER!"

"ROSE POWER!"

"LIGHT PRISM POWER!"

The light blasted through Exitumia's dark powers, eventually achieving the Dark Goddess herself. In anger and frustration, she shouted:  
"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! I AM IMMORTAL! I CAN'T BE DESTROYED! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Moments later, the Dark Goddess Exitumia definitely perished from the strong light. Then, Emma's brooch shattered; the use of the full Eternal Crystal power killing her. She collapsed, returning to her normal form. Her hair also returned to blonde color, but it didn't matter right now.  
"Emma!" – others yelled, holding on to her, as they returned to their normal form too.

"Wake up..!" – Danielle shouted.

"We defeated her! Storybrooke and the realms are saved!" – Cecilia said on her turn.

"Please..! We can finally join our families…" – Emily said in a lower voice, then breaking in tears – "No… it can't be…"

"She… she died… just like Queen Serenita back then…" – Alex said, sobbing too.

At those words, she and Danielle hugged, as for seeking some comfort in each other, letting their tears fall freely. Emily knelt to Emma, hugging her lifeless body. Cecilia put her face in her hands, trying to suppress sobs, unsuccessfully. Rosalie suddenly said, after short (teary) thinking:

"There… there may be a way to revive her."

Rosalie's four friends looked at her with a questioningly look. She explained:

"We must sacrifice our power pens."

It didn't take long to take the decision. They rather lose their Sailor Guardian powers rather than lose Emma, their friend, forever. Concentrating, the vital energy from the pens transferred to Emma. Once it was done, the pens shattered, losing its shine, while Emma opened her eyes, speaking weakly:

"My friends…"

"Emma!"

The five friends knelt, hugging her tightly, clearly happy that their friend was back to life. Suddenly, they noticed that they were magically teleported to the Heavens. They were surprised to see that the Celestial Kingdom was restored to its former glory.

"It's good to see it again…" – Emma said with a smile.

"Indeed." – Rosalie confirmed, as others nodded.

They entered the restored room, were the pestal was. There was now lying a new brooch and five new pens. Girls took the new items, glad that they were able to be Sailor Guardians again and pass a new level.

"I think it's time to go back home, to Storybrooke." – Emma said, to which her friends agreed, as they all watched Earth from a window of the palace.

 **Cast**

Abby Ross as Emma Swan/Sailor Light/Princess Selene  
Lily James as Alexandra/Sailor Aqua  
Lily Collins as Danielle/Sailor Fire  
Lucy Hale as Cecilia/Sailor Wind  
Emma Watson as Emily/Sailor Lightning  
Elle Fanning as Rosalie/Sailor R/Sailor Rose  
Jennifer Morrison as Queen Serenita  
Bryce Dallas Howard as Queen Exitumia/Dark Goddess Exitumia  
Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard  
Bailee Madison as Young Snow White  
Josh Dallas as Endymion/James/Prince Charming/David Nolan/Tuxedo Mask  
Jessy Schram as Cinderella/Ashley Boyd  
Tim Phillips as Prince Thomas/Sean Harrison  
Lana Parilla as Evil Queen/Regina Mills  
Noah Bean as Daniel  
Barbara Hershey as Cora  
Meghan Ory as Red/Ruby  
Beverly Elliot as Granny/Granny  
Jesse Hutch as Peter  
Robert Carlyle as  
Emily De Ravin as Belle/Belle French  
Sarah Bolger as Aurora  
Julian Morris as Prince Philip  
Kristen Bauer van Straten as Maleficent

 **Enchanted Forest  
**  
"So, that is the Eternal Crystal… Impressive."

* * *

 **A/N: Tun dun duuuuun! Who could have said that in the end? :) Stay tuned for season 2 to find out!**

 **The seasons will be uploaded as separate stories, because it's "fresher" than have only one story with hundreds of chapters.**

 **I want to thank all people who faved, followed and reviewed this story. It was a very good motivation and a huge pleasure, it meant a lot. I hope you'll do the same for the seasons to come. Thank you very much, guys.**


End file.
